72 horas
by Ledayy
Summary: En 72 horas la vida de los chicos cambiará para siempre. Nos cambiaron el día de descanso del 12 al 31 de octubre ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Basado en una historia real. Style, Creek, Bunny y Dip.
1. La misma preparatoria

**Hola a todos los que se molestan en leerme. Les traigo una nueva historia. Bueno, nueva es un decir, la escribí desde el año pasado pero por fin me decidí a subirla. Quiero aclarar que tal vez no sea tan buena como lo fueron mis otras historias pero quería mostrarles mis inicios como escritora con los personajes de South Park. **

**Esta historia está basada en un hecho real, me pasó cuando acababa de entrar a preparatoria. Espero que les agrade. **

**Las parejas que apareceran en este fic con Style, Bunny, Creek y Dip. Esta es mi versión del pueblo de South Park en el futuro. Basado en la Ciudad donde vivo. Si alguien quiere saber precisamente que ciudad pueden preguntarme por MP. La escuela a la que asisten los protagonistas también esta basada en mi propia escuela. **

**La publicación de esta historia no afectara Husos horarios porque 72 horas la tengo casi terminada. Espero poder publicar un nuevo cap cada tres días. **

**Esta historia está dedicada a luis carlos. Se que no tengo perdón por no dejarte reviews en tu historia pero de verdad he estado muy ocupada. Sin tiempo de escribir y mucho menos de leer. Pero algo me dice que te gustara esta nueva historia. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**72 horas**

**Por: Carolina García F. "****L.E.D.A.Y.Y."**

**Prefacio: La misma preparatoria**

Hacía mucho tiempo que los 4 chicos habían salido de la primaria. Estuvieron en la misma secundaria juntos, alejados de otros compañeros, como Craig, Tweek, Damien y Pip. Pero ahora todo eso estaba por cambiar.

Stan y Kyle caminaban por la banqueta al lado de una concurrida avenida donde pasaban autos a toda velocidad. Incluso alcanzaban a sentir el aire que provocaban al pasar. Se encontraron con Kenny en la entrada de la nueva escuela, el chico estaba junto a Cartman, quien escribía un mensaje desde su celular.

—Hola chicos — Saludó Kenny

— ¿Cómo les fue en su verano maricas? — dijo Cartman guardando el celular

—Muy bien — dijo Kyle — sobre todo porque no estabas tú a toda hora gritándome insultos de judíos

—Mejor entremos de una vez — dijo Stan sin deseos de escuchar una pelea tan temprano

Los 4 chicos entraron a la escuela, entonces se encontraron con unos viejos amigos. El grupo de Craig, Damien, Pip y Butters. Todo indicaba que volverían a estar en la misma escuela, como cuando estaban en primaria. Se habían separado más tiempo del que hubieran deseado.

—Buenos días caballeros — saludo Pip

—Cállate Pip — le contestaron los 4 chicos

El chico inglés agacho la cabeza mientras Damien se les quedaba viendo a los cuatro con ojos de muerte.

—Al parecer estaremos todos juntos en este lugar — dijo Craig Tucker

—Así parece — confirmó Stanley

—Esto será genial chicos — dijo animoso Butters — como en los viejos tiempos ¿no lo creen?

Todos se miraron unos instantes entre sí. El grupo de Stan se dio media vuelta al igual que el de Craig. Enemigos por siempre.

— ¿Chicos? — Preguntó Butters

Pero no le hicieron caso, cada grupo se fue por su lado. Dejando a Butters un poco triste junto con Pip. Damien también se alejó sin decir nada.

—Creo efectivamente todo será como antes — Dijo Pip despidiéndose de Butters

El chico Stoch se frotó los nudillos, nervioso.

—Ojalá no fuera todo como antes — deseó con todas sus fuerzas

Hay que tener mucho cuidado con los deseos, porque pueden cumplirse cuando menos lo esperamos. Y ese deseo cambiaría la vida de los chicos de South Park para siempre.

Su vida cambiará en tan solo 72 horas, y nunca volverá a ser la misma.

Todo inició el 9 de octubre del 2011 con una llamada y terminará el 12 de octubre de una manera que ninguno de ellos podría haber imaginado.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este prefacio. Pronto subiré el proximo cap. **

**¿Reviews?**


	2. ¿Vamos al cine?

**Cumplí mi promesa. Aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Casi tengo terminado el de Husos Horarios, no desesperen. **

**Haré otra aclaración. Esta historia está narrada cada capítulo por un chico diferente. Éste está narrado por Kyle.**

**Espero que les agrade y de nuevo perdón si no es muy bueno, lo escribí desde hace mucho tiempo. **

**Gracias a Garu0212, Sakuyachan16, BBSTIA luis carlos y a Gabi por sus comentarios. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: "¿Vamos al cine?"**

**Domingo 9 de Octubre – 8:00 AM (faltan 72 horas)**

Ese día me había despertado el sonido de mi celular vibrando y sonando contra la madera de mi buró. Lo tomé de mala gana ¡Es domingo por dios! A quien se le ocurre llamar tan temprano en domingo. Me tranquilicé un poco antes de contestar, no deseaba decirle todas sus verdades a la persona del otro lado de la línea y que resultara ser un familiar mío.

— ¿Bueno?

—Hola, Kahl

Me alegré un poco, era mi amigo Stan. No era normal que llamara tan temprano en domingo, normalmente se espera hasta que regresa de la misa. No puedo creer que a sus 16 años sus padres lo sigan obligando a ir a misa porque yo le he preguntado muchas veces y él dice que no le agrada mucho estar en ese recinto.

— ¿Qué ocurre Stan?

—Oye Kyle. Kenny, Butters y yo vamos a ir al cine ¿quieres venir?

—No lo sé Stan, sabes que no me gusta mucho las películas que tú y el pervertido acostumbran ver — respondí recordando la última vez que había ido al cine con Kenny

—Pero también irá Butters, y no quiero hacer mal trío con Kenny, anda, sería como una cita doble

¿Cita? ¡¿CITA?! Al instante enmudecí ¿mi súper mejor amigo me estaba invitando a una cita? Al parecer dijo eso sin pensar porque se quedó callado un buen rato. No hablaría si yo no lo hacía. Me relamí los labios, la verdad era que sí quería salir con mi mejor amigo, pero no estaba seguro. Una parte de mí me decía que no podía hacerlo, que era incorrecto. Contesté antes de que mi cerebro pudiera darme mejores argumentos como para no salir con Stan.

—Sí, de acuerdo

Alcancé a escuchar un suspiro de alivio, Stan se había puesto más nervioso que yo por lo visto.

—Está bien, en el cine a las 8 ¿ok?

—Sí, oye… te parece si nos vemos antes, necesito charlar contigo

—Claro Kyle ¿Qué te parece en el parque a las 4?

—De acuerdo, nos vemos

Colgué el teléfono sintiendo mariposas en mi estómago, estaba nervioso, y no era para menos. Desde el cuarto grado estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo y de la noche a la mañana me invita a ir al cine. El cine, un lugar callado, oscuro… por suerte el golpeteo en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Kyle está listo el desayuno

Era mi hermanito Ike.

— ¡Ya voy!

Me bajé de la cama muy contento, empecé a buscar la ropa adecuada. ¿A quién engaño? Siempre uso la misma ropa invernal de siempre, la crisis económica no me da para más ¿De qué sirvió que le pagara las deudas a todos si cayeron de nuevo en su economía de mierda?

Cuando estuve perfectamente arreglado, bueno, lo más que pude; bajé a desayunar. La verdad es que mi familia no ha cambiado mucho en estos años. Sigue siendo la misma familia judía, solo que mi madre a veces se le sale lo de jersey más seguido. Mi madre y mi padre se han puesto más estrictos sobre mis calificaciones, con quien salgo, que hago y cosas así, típico en una familia con un adolescente y un pre-adolescente canadiense.

En el pasillo de las escaleras había fotos, muchas fotos, desde que tenía 9 años hasta el primer día de clases en el primer año de preparatoria. Sin duda habíamos cambiado mucho los chicos y yo, Cartman ya no era gordo, pero seguía siendo una mierda. Kenny era mucho más atractivo, pero seguía siendo un pervertido y Stan, bueno, el seguía siendo mi amor platónico.

En la mesa de la cocina ya estaba toda la familia desayunando, algo me decía que el día empezaría terriblemente mal.

—Kyle ¿tienes planes para hoy?

—Sí mamá, voy a ir con Stan al cine

Mi madre detuvo su ingesta para mirarme fijamente. Creo que debía haber hablado con toda la información.

—También irán Kenny y Butters

Eso solo empeoró las cosas, luego del escándalo que surgió cuando todo el pueblo se enteró que Kenny era bisexual mi madre no quería que me juntara con él. A demás, era obvio para todos que Kenny quería algo con el pequeño Butters, pero los únicos del pueblo sin darse cuenta de eso eran los señores Stoch. Era mejor así, porque si se enteraban eran capaces de matar a Kenny hasta que no pudiera revivir de nuevo.

Sheila Broflovski torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto. Odiaba cada vez que ponía esa cara, abrió la boca absorbiendo todo el aire posible para luego soltar sus comentarios de fuego como un dragón o veneno como una serpiente.

—No me agrada que te juntes con ellos

—Llevo juntándome con ellos desde los 8 años — dije tomando un bocado de mi desayuno

Bueno, tal vez Butters y Kenny no eran el modelo del "amigo perfecto" pero ¿Qué tenía en contra de Stan? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo, se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos por él desde hace como 4 años y se ha empeñado en separarme de mi amigo. Ya no recuerdo lo que es que Stan venga a casa sin que mi madre nos este vigilando cada segundo. Mi comentario le causó mucha más irritación a la de Jersey, hizo a un lado su tenedor y puso sus dos manos sobre la mesa.

—Debí haberte conseguido mejores amigos

—Los amigos los escojo yo mamá

Al ver a mi padre noté que era ajeno a la discusión que comenzaba a subir de tono. Comía tranquilamente, bebía el café y miraba de vez en cuando el periódico del día. Mi hermanito Ike de 13 años ya no deseaba escuchar la pelea por lo visto, miraba su plato y se sumía aun más en su silla a cada palabra de mi madre ¡Vaya apoyo el mío!

—No irás con ellos — dijo como si fuera el punto final de la discusión que no debió empezar

—Sí iré

Volvió a dejar los cubiertos en su lugar provocando el sonido del metal contra la madera, sonido que estremeció a mi hermano. Ella me miraba como si quisiera matarme por mi insolencia.

—No me discutas Kyle — dijo conteniendo el grito que luchaba por salir de su pecho

— ¿Por qué no puedo salir con mis amigos mamá?

—Son malas influencias para ti

¿Malas influencias? ¡Malas influencias! Llevo puro 10 en la escuela, premios por concursos, actividades extraescolares ¡Todo! ¿Por qué? Solo para contener la ira encapsulada de la matriarca de la casa. Nunca me interesaron mucho mis calificaciones, todo mi esfuerzo estaba dirigido a que ella me mirara feliz ¡Y me salía con todo esto!

— ¿No crees que merezco una recompensa por mi desempeño escolar?

—Esa es tu obligación Kyle, no tengo porqué premiarte

Ok, eso es todo, le soporto todos, sus ataques de Jersey, sus locuras como declarar la guerra a Canadá, pero esto es la gota que derramó el vaso que se ha estado llenando desde el momento en que nací ¡Casi muero porque confiaba en la "medicina natural" en vez de darme un jodido riñón!

— ¡Papá di algo! — exclamé furioso de la actitud de mi madre

Gerald en cambio solo alzó un poco la vista, sin duda estaba acostumbrado al griterío que hacía mi madre por cualquier mierda, no por nada se casaron. Dobló lentamente su periódico y lo dejó a un lado, analizó 3 segundos la situación y luego dijo

—Kyle, obedece a tu madre, ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti

Traducción: no quiero meterme en esto ni loco

Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y la sonrisa de mi madre inundó el ambiente. Me miraba triunfante, esa sonrisa del triunfo que no debió haber conseguido. Esa fue trampa, mi padre nunca se atrevería a contradecir a mi madre en la mañana. No soportaría esto, ya estaba cansado de ser el hijo modelo. Me puse de pie empujando un poco la mesa y provocando que la silla se cayera al suelo.

—No me importa lo que me digan ¡iré al cine con Stan, Kenny y Butters!

— ¡Estas castigado Kyle! — Gritó mi madre al borde de la histeria — ¡vete a tu cuarto y ponte a estudiar!

Apreté los puños tratando de contener todo lo que quería gritarle a mi madre en ese momento. Ahora sé cómo se siente Butters cuando lo castigan por una tontería. Salí de la cocina hecho una fiera y subí los escalones pisando con fuerza, haciendo que resonaran mis pasos por toda la casa. Finalicé azotando mi puerta con un tremendo impulso, haciendo que las ventanas de la casa se estremecieran por el golpe. Mi madre quedó perpleja y mi padre prefirió irse más temprano a la oficina.

**3:30 PM (faltan 65 horas y 30 minutos)**

Me tardé bastante en calmarme. Todo ese tiempo me la pasé caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación como un animal enjaulado ¿Cómo soporta Leopold todo esto? Dejé a un lado mis libros, no le daría el gusto a mi madre. Faltaban unos minutos para que me encontrara con Stan en el parque. Tomé una decisión, no le cancelaría a Stan, me escaparía de mi casa.

Sí, leyeron bien, yo Kyle Broflovski me escaparé de mi casa. Aunque aún no sé muy bien cómo.

A ver Kyle, recuerda las clases, recuerda las clases.

"_Kenny caminaba de un lado a otro en perfecta línea recta, como si estuviera entrenando a unos cadetes del ejército, solo estábamos Stan y yo. _

—_Bienvenidos al curso de "como escaparse de la casa sin que mis padres se enteren" de Kenneth McCormick… resultados no garantizados_

—_Yo no quiero estar aquí Kenny __—__ Me quejé_

—_Anda Kyle, no te pasará nada por escuchar una clase de Kenny __—__ dijo Stan_

—_Sí Kyle, quien sabe cuando lo vayas a necesitar_

— _¡yo nunca lo voy a necesitar!_

—_Entonces vete si quieres_

_Miré a Stan, suplicaba que me quedara, así que finalmente acepté."_

Kyle se dirigió a su cama y empezó a quitar las sábanas, recordando la lección número uno

"_Primero tienes que atar fuertemente todas las sábanas de tu cama, o las que consideres más resistentes"_

Sabía un poco de nudos por mi estancia en el jubileo judío y vaya que me estaban sirviendo de mucho. Ataba y ataba punta con punta. Recordando una y otra vez a Stan, lo único que me hacía cometer esta locura. No me importaba que la cita de Kenny se arruinara, o que Butters no quisiera ser el novio del chico pervertido. Lo único que me importaba era que Stan no acabara haciendo mal trío, y si podía estar con él todo el tiempo en que Kenny hiciera su jugada era un regalo que no dejaría ir.

Cuando terminé admiré mi trabajo, tal vez no resistiría todo lo que le pusieran, pero al menos si aguantaría mi peso mientras me deslizara por la ventana.

Recordé la lección dos

"_El siguiente paso es elegir a que atar su soga de sábanas. Normalmente se ata a la pata de la cama porque es lo más pesado que hay en la casa y lo que sin duda podrá soportar tu peso"_

Revisé las patas de mi cama, se veían realmente seguras, supuse que era el mejor lugar del cual atar mi improvisada soga, no es increíble lo mucho que aprendo en cualquier clase, sea de lo que sea.

Amarré fuertemente la punta de mi soga a la pata de la cama y el resto lo aventé por la ventana.

Recordé la lección número tres

"_El final de su soga no debe ser visto por la ventana, debe de quedar un poco arriba, no querrán que sus padres vean su soga de escape colgar por la ventana de la sala"_

El largo era perfecto, no alcanzaba a verse desde la ventana de la sala, estaba nervioso, nunca había hecho esto antes y caerme desde esta altura tal vez no me mataría pero si me lastimaría bastante, y sin mencionar la paliza que me darían mis padres por haber tratado de fugarme.

Estaba por salir cuando escuché mi puerta abrirse. Por la ira se me había olvidado ponerle el cerrojo. Era mi hermanito Ike, que me miraba perplejo.

— ¿Qué haces Kyle?

—No lo entenderías Ike…

Mi adoptivo hermano ladeo la cabeza, nunca me creyó capaz de algo así, es más, ni yo mismo me creía capaz de esto.

—No digas nada Ike, te lo explicaré cuando regrese

— ¿Por qué no hermano? Me preocupas

— ¿Quieres volver a oír el sermón de mamá?

Ike bajó la cabeza.

—Cuídate — dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Puse el seguro a la puerta y me recargué en ella unos instantes, tal vez estaba haciendo mal. No es bueno escaparse de las casas, mi madre lo decía por mí bien ¿En que estaba pensando? La alarma de mi reloj sonó, 3:55, en 5 minutos debía ver a Stan en el parque.

Mi corazón se dividió en dos entonces, si me escapaba rechazaba todo el cariño que mi familia alguna vez me demostró, arriesgándome a que Stan pudiera no sentir lo mismo por mí. Tenía que decidir. Fue sencillo.

Con mis dos manos tomé la cuerda de sábanas y puse ambos pies en la venta, miré hacia abajo y no pude evitar sentir vértigo. Recordé la cuarta y última lección de mi amigo Kenny.

"_Por último, toma con ambas manos la soga, rézale al dios en que creas para llegar a salvo al suelo y empieza a descender"_

Empecé a bajar de mi cuarto, cuando iba a la mitad escuché el crujir de la madera. Tal vez debía haber revisado mejor las patas de mi cama. Sentí miedo al pensar que la madera podría ceder, por unos segundos eternos quedé paralizado ahí, a mitad de camino de la libertad. Mi cuerpo por fin reaccionó, terminando de bajar la última parte de mi camino. Solté la soga cuando supe que mi cuerpo caería a salvo.

Caí sobre el pasto de mi jardín delantero. Cuando abrió los ojos vi el mundo mil veces más hermoso. Había cruzado un camino difícil y ahora era libre, por fin en mis 16 años de vida me sentía realmente liberado. Todo se veía mucho más hermoso y maravilloso. Me puse de pie y me fui al parque.

En el camino escuché una vocecita en mi cabeza.

"¿Qué has hecho Kyle?"

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de callar a la voz.

"¿Qué dirán tus padres?"

Ahora había hablado más fuerte.

"¡¿Quién te querría de abogado?!"

Eso había sido un grito. Aumenté el paso, suplicando llegar antes al ese parque donde estaría la única persona capaz de callar a esa endemoniada voz llamada consciencia.

Las calles de South Park se veían desoladas, en parte agradecí, así nadie podría chismearle a mis padres que me habían visto por el centro a estas horas. Y en parte también maldije, el silencio solo hacía que la voz en mi cabeza me gritara más fuerte una y otra vez las 3 frases.

Puse mis manos en mi cabeza tratando de ahogar un poco esa voz, pero no lo conseguía ¿Por qué demonios no se callaba?

Al llegar al parque no veía a Stan en ningún lado, miré mi reloj 4:05. Tal vez Stan no era el rey de la puntualidad pero siempre había llegado temprano las veces en que habíamos quedado de vernos en cualquier lugar. Y para colmo la voz seguía aumentando su volumen. Sentía que mis tímpanos iban a explotar, pero no lograba callar a la voz.

Unas lágrimas de dolor empezaron a acumularse en mis ojos. Me dolían mucho los oídos, y nada ahogaba el sonido chillante de esa consciencia que estaba dispuesta de perforarme la cabeza con ese zumbido.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos por montones y el sonido aumentaba ¡Ya no lo soportaba!

—Kyle ¿estás bien?

La voz de Stan calló de inmediato el chillido. Me volteé para encontrarme con esos ojos azules preocupados. Lo abracé y lloré.

—Stan… acabo de escaparme de mi casa…

Me abrazó también, y acarició mi cabeza suavemente.

—Ven Kyle, sentémonos, cuéntame lo que ocurrió

**4:10 PM (Faltan 63 horas y 50 minutos)**

* * *

**Este cap fue corto pero los otros no lo serán tanto. Gracias por leer.**

**¿Reviews? **


	3. El parque

**Los días se pasan muy rápido y ya es tiempo de subir un cap de esta historia. Seguiré prometiendo Husos Horarios, aún no tengo tiempo. Pero lo subiré pronto, ya verán. **

**Este capítulo está narrado por Stan. **

**De nuevo gracias a los que comentaron el cap anterior. Cualquier duda que les surja (seguramente las habrá cuando vayamos a los capítulos de la escuela) no duden en preguntarme. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 "El parque"**

**Domingo 9 de octubre – 2:00 PM (Faltan 66 horas)**

Revisaba toda la ropa de mi armario, estaba muy nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer. La verdad la idea de la cita me surgió de momento, y si se había salido en el momento menos indicado, dejándome mudo a mí y a mi mejor amigo. Creo que fue una muy mala idea. Kyle no tiene ni idea de mis sentimientos por él. Tal vez fui demasiado impulsivo ¿Pero que podría hacer ahora? La cita estaba hecha y la hora marcada estaba por llegar.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar cuando por fin me había decidido por una camiseta de las muchas que tengo. Era Kenny ¿Qué querría ahora ese pervertido? Me acababa de meter en un lío tremendo con mi amigo solo para ver si se le hace con Butters. Cosa que dudo mucho. Contesté sin muchas ganas de hablar con alguien.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kenny?

—Deseo saber si será mal trío o cita doble con tu súper mejor amigo

Sentí mis mejillas teñirse de rojo por el comentario. Él siempre había hablado sin pensar mucho las palabras y sin medir las consecuencias de lo que podía decir o hacer.

—Kyle dijo que sí, me veré con él antes en el parque que esta junto al cine

— ¡Vaya! Tendrán su cita adelantada

— ¡No es una cita Kenny! Es solo un favor que te hacemos por ser buenos amigos, deberías agradecernos.

—Sí como sea, nos vemos ahí Casanova

Colgué bastante enojado, odiaba cada vez que Kenny se ponía así. Bueno, cada vez que se ponía así sobre mí y sobre Kyle. No podía hacer nada, estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo era uno de mis peores defectos. Siempre callado sobre mis sentimientos, tratando de no arriesgar lo que ya tenía con Kyle.

Dejé el celular en la cama y terminé de cambiarme. Siempre llegaba antes a los encuentros con Kyle, no me gustaba hacer esperar a mi amigo judío. Ya hacía un gran esfuerzo para salir de su casa y de la protección de la señora Broflovski como para que tuviera que esperar la llegada de su amigo.

Me asomé por la venta, el día estaba perfecto, el otoño había llegado con sus hermosos colores. No era mi estación favorita pero al menos no hacía tanto frío como en el invierno. Era como un espacio muerto entre el verano de mierda y el invierno que siempre hay en el pueblito montañés.

Me preparé, terminando de ponerme los tenis y guardando mi celular en la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón. Salí del cuarto tratando de no hacer ruido, mi hermana estaba con su novio y odiaba que la interrumpieran, y eso incluía cualquier sonido causado por mí.

Muchas veces le pregunté a su novio ¿Qué demonios era lo que veía en mi hermana? Claro que se enojó y fue de chismoso con mi hermana. Aun tengo un moretón de aquella vez. Es increíble, ¡tengo 16 años y aún me golpea mi hermana! Creo que nunca llegaré a ser lo suficientemente grande y fuerte como para ponerla en su lugar. Ni siquiera Cartman fue capaz de controlarla en su momento, fue más fácil para él unirse a ella.

Caminé por el pasillo de puntitas, el menor ruido era capaz de despertar a la fiera que dormía en los brazos de su amado. Mis padres estaban en la sala, ignorando que Shelly se encontraba sola en su cuarto con su novio. Un paso en falso hizo que uno de los cuadros del pasillo cayera al piso. De inmediato escuché la puerta de mi hermana abrirse. De ella salió Shelly con los ojos rojos de lágrimas y no de ira como cualquiera habría supuesto.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Lárgate!

— ¡Por mí está bien! — gritó su novio saliendo por la ventana

Shelly se sentó en el pasillo a llorar en silencio. Nunca antes la había visto tan destrozada, al principio pensé que era el momento perfecto para irme, pero era demasiado noble, no podía dejar así a mi hermana, por más malvada que fuera.

— ¿Shelly?

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres mojón?!

La vi a los ojos notando la enorme tristeza que emanaba de ella. Eso en vez de intimidarme me hizo sentirme terriblemente mal ¿Por qué me sentía mal por Shelly? Me golpeaba cada semana. Pero lo estaba sintiendo, una enorme compasión por ella. Debía hacer algo.

Me senté al lado de ella, aunque sabía que podría recibir un golpe de parte de la chica. Al sentarme ella quedó perpleja, yo también lo habría estado si ella estuviera a punto de consolarme.

—Él es un idiota, estarás mejor sin él

— ¿Tú que sabes del amor, mojón?

—No mucho, pero puedo decirte que lo que él buscaba no era amor de ti, deseaba algo más abajo del corazón

— ¿Crees eso?

Ahora fui yo el sorprendido, había dicho un comentario que sin duda era insultante para cualquiera que acabara de terminar con su novio y me respondía tan tranquilamente. Tal vez ella también sentía que nunca la amó de verdad. Miró el piso muy triste y luego me volteó a ver.

— ¿Crees que alguien podría amarme?

Oh dios Shelly, no me metas en líos y situaciones que no quiero enfrentar. Ni preguntas que no quiero contestarte. Mi hermana no era ni amable, ni bonita, ni teníamos una buena posición económica, la verdad no había nada que la hiciera atractiva a los ojos de otro hombre. Pero no podía decírselo así como así. Debía encontrar algo que fuera atractivo para un hombre, lo que fuera, pero algo atractivo.

La examiné de arriba a abajo, no había nada. Se vestía terriblemente mal, no tenía ningún atractivo físico ni emocional. Fue entonces cuando la vi a los ojos, sorprendiéndome de inmediato. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul celeste. De verdad impactaban. Eso era lo que le había enamorado a su novio. Esos ojos tan hermosos.

—Tienes muy bonitos ojos

—Son iguales a los tuyos…

—Lo digo enserio Shelly, y escucha porque será la última vez que lo diga… tienes muy bonitos ojos…

Me levanté tratando de olvidar lo que le acababa de decir a mi hermana. Ella se quedó sentada mientras yo me iba por el pasillo. Se detuve unos segundos en el inicio de las escaleras. Le lacé otra mirada, viendo lo que en 16 años no había visto. Shelly sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Tú también escucha, porque será la última vez que lo diga… gracias Stan… te quiero hermanito…

Quedé boquiabierto ante el comentario. Ella se puso de pie y entró de nuevo a su cuarto. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo permanecí en esa posición, la voz de mi padre fue quien me regresó a la realidad.

—Stanley llevas una hora en esa posición ¿No piensas bajar?

¿Una hora? Miré el reloj.

**3:30 PM (Faltan 64 horas y 30 minutos)**

¡Demonios! Me quedé demasiado tiempo ahí. Siempre me causaba problemas Shelly, incluso cuando intentaba ser buena gente conmigo. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos. Mi padre me detuvo cuando estaba punto de salir de la casa.

—Espera Stanley ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—Voy a ir con Kyle, Kenny y Butters al cine papá. Quedé de verme con Kyle en el parque a las 4

—Aun falta tiempo Stan, anda ven y ayúdame con algo

—Pero… — intenté alejarme

—Pero nada Stan, si tanto quieres salir con tus amigos tienes que ayudarme primero ¿ok?

Mi padre me tomó de la muñeca y me arrastró hasta su estudio en la parte de atrás de la casa. Ahí había un pizarrón que estaba cubierto por una tela vieja. Debe ser el mismo que uso cuando estaba descubriendo la causa de la combustión espontánea. Se sentó frente al pizarrón y se puso detrás de este con una sonrisa tonta. La típica sonrisa de Randy Marsh.

—Quiero que me des tu opinión Stanley

— ¿Opinión de qué?

—Pronto será el cumpleaños de tu madre y quiero que me digas cual es el mejor regalo para ella

Mi padre quitó la vieja tela dejando ver 3 planes A, B y C.

— ¿Cuál crees que sea el mejor?

—Papá — Dije agarrando el puente de mi nariz — ¿Quieres regalarle a mamá una vaca?

—Así tendría leche todos los días

—Solo regálate un collar

— ¿Entonces el plan C?

—Sí, sí como sea, ya me voy

—Cuídate Stan, y regresa temprano… ¡y no intentes nada atrevido con Kyle si él no quiere!

Me paré en seco ¿Qué acababa de decir? Me di la vuelta y vi como mi padre sonreía tranquilamente, como si estuviera totalmente satisfecho. Como cuando ganó el premio del mayor mojón del mundo ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Miré a mi padre unos segundos, intentado animarme a preguntar

— ¿Cómo…?

—Soy tu padre Stan, siempre nos damos cuenta de todo

— ¿Mamá también?

—Sí, pero no le digas que yo te dije

Sonreí, me alegraba mucho que mi padre me apoyara sin importar como soy. Admitámoslo, no cualquier padre aceptaba que su hijo estuviera enamorado de su súper mejor amigo.

—Nos vemos papá

Salí de la casa más tarde de lo que habría deseado.

**4:00 PM (faltan 64 horas)**

Caminaba a paso muy rápido, había mucha gente en ese lado del pueblo ¿Qué la habría atraído? Tanta gente solo me estaba atrasando mucho, sin duda recibiré una gran reprimenda departe de Kyle. Mientras caminaba mi celular sonó. Era Cartman.

—Oye Stan, necesito hablar contigo

—No tengo tiempo gordo, voy tarde

— ¿Tendrás una cita con tu novio judío?

—Jódete Cartman

—No Stan, espera no cuelgues, solo quiero que me respondas algo

— ¿Sí? — inquirí confundido por la voz asustada de Cartman

— ¿Estás por la heladería?

—Estoy frente a ella

— ¿Hay un tipo con gafas de sol afuera?

—Sí… ¿por?

— ¡Hijo de puta!

—Cartman ¿Qué pasa?

El gordo me colgó sin siquiera explicarme la información que acababa de darle. Miré al tipo que estaba afuera del lugar y me quedé pensando, quien sabe en qué mierda estaría metido ahora Eric Cartman.

Decidí olvidarlo, me había hecho perder 5 minutos. Empecé a correr, tal vez no era tan tarde pero Kyle se podría preocupar si no llegaba en los próximos 5 minutos. Finalmente llegué al dichoso parque, busque a mi amigo pelirrojo con la mirada. Lo encontré en un lugar alejado, tenía las manos en la cabeza y su espalda estaba arqueada.

Me acerqué preguntándome que le ocurría

— ¿Estás bien Kyle?

Me abrazó de golpe, yo le correspondí al escuchar sus sollozos, le acaricie lentamente la cabeza tratando de calmarlo.

—Me escapé de mi casa

Eso lo explica.

—Ven Kyle, sentémonos para hablar

Nos sentamos en una banca que le daba la espalda al cine. Kyle hundía más su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Yo no podía hacer nada excepto acariciar lentamente su cabello rojizo y ondulado.

—Cálmate Kyle, no te va a pasar nada

—No debí haberme escapado

— ¿Por qué te escapaste Kyle?

—Mi madre no quería que saliera contigo, con Kenny y Butters

Apreté los puños, Sheila Broflovski a veces si se comportaba como una gran puta. A veces me daban ganas de cantarle la canción que le compuso Cartman.

—Pero ya estás aquí Kyle, te mereces un poco de descanso por todo el esfuerzo que haces de lunes a viernes en esa escuela de mierda que nunca podrá apreciarte… "como yo lo hago" — agregué en mis pensamientos

— ¿Eso crees Stan?

—No solo lo creo ¡Lo sé!

Las lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus hermosos orbes verdes que siempre lograban hipnotizarme. Su sonrisa empezó a surgir poco a poco de las comisuras de su boca. Era hermoso realmente hermoso ¿Quién podría resistirse a su hermosa y dulce forma de ser?

—Debo agradecerle a Kenny

— ¿Seguiste los consejos que nos dio el pervertido en su disque curso?

—De verdad funcionan

Ambos reímos recordando ese día. Kenny siempre se había dado cuenta de lo cercanos que éramos. Él se dio cuenta antes que nadie de los sentimientos que tenía por Kyle y nunca lo había mencionado a nadie. Tal vez haga sus bromas pero realmente es tan buen amigo que no mencionaría nada a nadie.

Continuamos platicando de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Cartman salió a colación, no recuerdo como fue.

—Sabes… Cartman me habló mientras venía para acá

— ¿Y qué quería? — dijo Kyle extrañándole eso

—Me preguntó si había un hombre con lentes oscuros afuera de la heladería. De seguro lo estaba buscando, porque cuando le dije que si estaba soltó un gran ¡Hijo de puta! — dije imitando el tono de Cartman

Kyle rio por mi imitación pero luego se puso muy serio. Últimamente Cartman había estado un poco extraño, no es como si alguna vez se hubiera portado normal. Pero no era una buena señal alguien siguiendo al gordo.

Caminando tranquilamente por el parque iba el ahora ex-novio de mi hermana. Me dio mucho coraje, de verdad sentí la enorme necesidad de partirle la cara a ese maldito. Kyle al parecer lo notó, porque tomó mi mano y dijo

— ¿Estás bien Stan?

—Sí… — dije intentado calmarme, ese sujeto no merecía ni mi odio

Pero mis palabras las alcanzó a escuchar, volteó y me vio a los ojos. Luego sonrió y me hizo la misma señal que hace Craig a todo el mundo. Apreté lo dientes, debía controlarme.

Entonces vi a una chica acercarse a él, traía un helado e iba con una amiga.

—Oye idiota

Él volteó quedando frente a frente con la chica.

—Esto es de parte de Shelly

La chica, que reconocí como la mejor amiga de Shelly le estampó el helado en la cara al sujeto. No pude evitar reírme, aunque Kyle se avergonzara después. Él se fue de inmediato de ahí, tratando de quitarse el helado del la cara. Mi amigo judío me miro reprimiéndome.

—Eso no fue gracioso Stan

—Oh vamos Kyle, se lo merecía, acaba de terminar con Shelly

— ¿No debería alegrarte que terminara con ella? Pensé que te agradaba ver a Shelly triste

—No soy tan malo Kyle

Continuamos platicando unas horas en ese parque. Compramos un helado y lo comimos a pesar del frío que empezaba a asomar en el pueblo. Si muchas veces habíamos comido helado en pleno invierno, no nos pasaría nada en Octubre.

**7:30 PM (Faltan 60 horas y 30 minutos)**

—Aún no me has dicho que película vamos a ver

—Es mejor que no lo sepas Kyle

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre escogen las películas que me asustan!

Reí al ver esa cara tornarse roja de coraje. Siempre hacíamos lo mismo ¿Qué le sorprendía a Kyle? Dejé de reír cuando escuche la frase "No es gracioso Stan" aunque la risa intentaba salir de mi boca de todas maneras. Faltaba realmente poco para la función y el sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo. Solo quedaba una ligera línea de luz anaranjada de rozaba delicadamente el horizonte de las montañas. Ya había nieve en sus copas y éstas brillaban más con la luz del sol que moría lentamente para revivir al día siguiente. Me recordaba mucho a la frase que usaban los de la secta de Cuthulu "Por miles de años hasta la muerte puede morir" nunca comprendí porque esa frase fue tan importante para Kenny. Supuse que era un secreto.

—Me niego a entrar a esa película

—No será tan mala Kyle

— ¡Lo mismo dijiste de Zombis 8! ¡Y también de ramera 9! ¡¿Quieres que te recuerde como quedó Token después de ver ramera 9?!

¿Cómo olvidar esa película que causo tantos problemas en el pueblo? Nunca la vimos, cuando Kenny se enteró de que ramera 9 era una película porno, y ya conocíamos todos el significado de porno, nos arrepentimos enormemente de haberla regresado. Bueno todos nos arrepentimos menos Kyle y Butters (el suertudo que si la vio), Kyle siempre había sido demasiado inocente.

**8:00 PM (Faltan 60 horas)**

—Anda vamos, ya es hora

— ¡No quiero Stan!

—Por favor Kyle, no quiero estar solo con Kenny en una sala oscura ¿Qué tal si me manosea?

—Ese es tu problema

Lo miré con mi mejor cara de perrito mojado para que aceptara.

—No funcionará… no… ¡Demonios!

Se puso de pie y ambos comenzamos a caminar rumbo al cine. Afuera de este ya estaba el chico más pervertido de South Park junto al más ingenuo. Kenny miraba a Butters con ojos lujuriosos, mientras que el rubio menor se frotaba los nudillos, inseguro.

—No lo sé Kenny…

—Anda Butters, no te estoy pidiendo algo imposible

Butters se había puesto totalmente rojo. En cuanto nos vio se alegró y caminó hacia nosotros.

—Hola chicos… por fin llegan…

—Sí… — Dijo Kenny lanzándome una mirada de "Pendejo estaba por hacer mi movida" — que bueno que ya llegaron — terminó sarcásticamente

—Invitarnos fue tu idea Kenny así que no te quejes

—Invitarnos fue tu idea — dijo Kenny imitándome

Sin duda habíamos interrumpido la movida clave del chico, pero quien le manda intentar hacerla justo cuando ya son las 8.

Miré a mí alrededor, el sol había terminado de ocultarse y las estrellas habían salido. Un aire frío golpeó mi rostro, provocándome un escalofrío. Con el escalofrío me llegó un muy mal presentimiento. Era como si algo malo estuviera cerca de mí y no me diera cuenta.

Entramos al cine, Kenny miraba hacia un callejón oscuro, lo sacudí un poco, regresándolo de sus pensamientos

—Oye Ken, ya vamos a entrar

—Sí… esperen, ahora vuelvo

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde demonios vas?

Vi que se acercaba al callejón. Decidí ya no prestarle nada de atención, me preocuparía más por Kyle, que aún tenía su cara de "No quiero estar aquí, me están obligando" reí bajito para evitar que me oyera y comenzara de nuevo una discusión sobre lo que es gracioso y lo que no lo es.

Sin duda había sido un día demasiado extraño para mí, desde Shelly, mi padre y mi súper mejor amigo Kyle, terminando con el extraño comportamiento de mis otros dos amigos. ¡Vaya día en el parque! ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que los elefantes sean rosas y empiecen a volar por la calle?

**8:10 PM (Faltan 79 horas y 50 minutos)**

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	4. Algo esconde

**Hola al público en general. Estos últimos días han sido terribles para mí, estoy enferma y consideré seriamente no actualizar hoy. Pero les hice esa promesa, ya he roto demasiadas como para incumplir con esta también. **

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron review, de verdad son muy importantes para mí. **

**Este capítulo está narrado por Kenny. **

**Ahora respondamos algunas preguntas. **

**Garu0212: Muchas gracias por leerme en vez de prestar atención a las clases, siempre que me dicen eso me pongo muy feliz ^^ Primero puse todo el Style, el Bunny se va a separar, va a ser este cap y luego dentro de otros dos volveremos con Butters. El Creek y el Dip si van a ir seguidos. Pero en el capítulo 10 y el epílogo van a estar todas las parejas. Aprovecho para decir que serán 12 caps. **

**YumE MusuMe: Gracias por el review. Esperaba que alguien preguntara eso. Verás, me pasó algo muy parecido con mis amigos entre el 9 y el 12 de octubre del año pasado. Mezclé todo lo que me pasó para que concordara con los personajes de South Park pero en sí está casi intacto. En el final si estiré mucho la realidad pero todo se basa en un hecho verídico. Ha llegado el momento de revelar la ciudad donde vivo. Aunque dudo que alguien haya escuchado hablar de ella, no más aparecemos en el mapa por ser capital. Soy de Saltillo, Coahuila, México. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Algo esconde"**

**Domingo 9 de Octubre – 7:00 PM (Faltan 61 horas)**

Estaba afuera de la casa del chico más ingenuo de todo South Park, la casa de Leopold "Butters" Stoch. Estaba un poco nervioso, sí, por primer vez en su jodida vida de muertes y resurrecciones Kenny McCormick estaba nervioso. Aunque nadie lo comprendiera, yo de verdad estaba enamorado del pequeño Stoch, no era un simple capricho o una excitación. Era algo que yo nunca había sentido, algo que hasta después supe que se llamaba amor. No tengo la menor idea de cómo logré convencer a los estirados señores Stoch.

No puedo creer que Butters a sus 16 años, siga dejándose manejar por sus padres. Yo ya les hubiera dado una patada en el culo. Y mira que me encargué de los míos con la ayuda del súper héroe Mysterion. Creo que debería darles una pequeña visita a los peores padres de todo el pueblo. Pero eso sería en otra ocasión. Me encontraba frete a la casa de Butters, toqué el timbre mientras le pedía a Dios que no me matara hasta que regresara al chico sano y salvo a su casa. Lo que menos deseaba esa noche era morir frente a los ojos azules de Butters. Escuché la voz de mi amado despedirse de los autoritarios Steven y Linda Stoch.

—Vuelvo luego mamá, papá

—Más vale que vuelvas antes de las 11 jovencito o ya verás — Dijo Steven amenazante

—Sí papá

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un asustado Butters que se esforzaba por sonreír. Sus mejillas tenían un hermoso tono rosado y me miraba no muy convencido de lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Nos vamos Kenny?

Asentí, no quería obligarlo a ir pero era mejor que quedarse todo el día en casa de esos dos señores que ni siquiera lo querían ¡Incluso trataron de vendérselo a Paris Hilton! ¿Quién demonios puede considerar esa idea? Empezamos a caminar rumbo al cine, aún teníamos tiempo por lo que decidí empezar una pequeña plática.

—Me sorprendió que no estuvieras castigado

Butters me miró un poco y luego dijo.

—Me he portado bien esta semana, o al menos eso dijo mi padre

—Tú siempre te portas bien Leopold

Siempre que decía su nombre verdadero sus mejillas ardían de vergüenza, me encantaba provocar eso, debía decir su nombre más seguido.

— ¿Tú crees eso Kenny?

—Eres el chico más correcto de todo el pueblo Butters

Una linda sonrisa se asomó de sus delicados labios, Dios como adoro verlo sonreír así. Seguimos recorriendo el pueblo en silencio otros minutos, era un silencio hermoso, nada incómodo. Un silencio que te permitía disfrutar plenamente la compañía de alguien, era un alivio para cualquiera no tener que estar pensando en un tema nuevo para la conversación. Si decíamos algo era porque nos nacía decirlo, y no lo decíamos con tal de que no nos quedáramos callados. Este clima de otoño me gusta más que el verano. El verano es una mierda desde que morí aquella vez el 4 de julio cuando las gradas me aplastaron, prefiero la navidad, nunca he muerto el día de navidad.

Los pájaros cantaban no tan alegres por el frío que había, pronto tendrían que partir a lugares más templados. Deseaba a veces poder irme con ellos. Pero entonces recordaba lo único que aun me mantiene en este pueblo. Butters, caminar junto a él era una verdadera delicia, pero no me conformaría con eso, no señor. El día de hoy le daría su primer beso. Seguramente sería el primero, no creo que ese beso por el que pago 5 dólares realmente contara para él. En ese entonces no puedo creer que me permitía a mi mismo dejar que lo trataran tan mal. Nunca más permitiría que alguien le pusiera un dedo encima a mi Butters, quisiera conmigo o no.

Mi celular sonó poco antes de que llegáramos al cine. Era el jodido Cartman.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres culón?

—Kenny, necesito un favor

—Y yo un millón de dólares

—Por favor, por favor Kinny

—No me digas así, yo no haría nada por ti… a menos claro que estuvieras dispuesto a pagar el precio — argumenté malicioso

— ¡Carajo Kenneth eres una jodida puta! — dijo el explotando

Qué extraño, Cartman no explota hasta después de unos 5 comentarios ofensivos sobre su persona, algo sin duda le estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Puedes irte a una maldita esquina a venderte Kenneth! — dijo colgando de golpe

¿Qué demonios de ocurría al culo gordo? Bueno, en otro momento lo averiguaría, siempre averiguo en lo que está metido mi mejor amigo. Siento raro llamar a Cartman mi mejor amigo, pero como Stan está todo el tiempo con su novio Kyle casi no puedo estar con ellos.

— ¿Quién era Kenny?

La melodiosa voz de Butters me hizo regresar a la realidad, lo miré con una tierna sonrisa, la más tierna que conseguí luego de que Eric me llamara puta, y le dije.

—Nadie importante Leopold

A juzgar por su sonrojo le gustó mucho que lo llamara así, porque bajó la mirada al piso y sonrió también. Joder ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta que lo amaba tanto? A sí, porque soy la jodida puta de todo South Park. Butters nunca me tomaría demasiado enserio. Estaba dispuesto a probarle que lo que sentía por él era el amor más profundo que puede tener una persona con otra.

Seguimos caminando, la avenida principal de South Park era muy concurrida ahora. No se comparaba a cuando éramos niños. Miramos a ambos lados antes de cruzar, pero nunca falta un loco que cruza a toda velocidad. El auto estuvo a punto de arrollar a Butters, de no ser porque lo jalé con toda mi fuerza hacia mí, abrazándolo.

— ¡Fíjate idiota! — Le grité al conductor, estuvo a punto de alejarme por siempre de mi amado Butters — ¿Estás bien Leopold?

Miré a Butters, el chico estaba completamente rojo, pero no dejaba de abrazarme, no sé si por el miedo o porque…

—Sí… estoy bien Kenny, gracias…

Sentí las famosas mariposas en el estómago cuando dijo esas mágicas palabras. No quería dejar de abrazarlo, estaba completamente realizado en esa posición, Leopold en mis brazos y yo dándole todo el amor que le tengo.

—Kenny, vamos a llegar tarde

— ¡Oh tienes razón! — dije seductoramente a su oído

Sentí como su cuerpo tembló un poco y luego se alejó, dejándome un inmenso calor en el lugar donde había apoyado su pequeña y hermosa cabecita.

**7:55 (Faltan 60 horas y 5 minutos)**

Llegamos al cine y no había nadie. Nos paramos en la parte de afuera, buscando a Kyle y a Stan con la mirada. La verdad no me importaba mucho si Stan lograba algo con Kyle esa noche, lo único que quería era que nos dejaran a Butters y a mi solos, si Stan venía solo entonces sin duda haría el peor trío de la historia de los tríos.

— ¿Qué película vamos a ver Kenny? Aun no me lo has dicho

— ¿Enserio Butters? Estaba seguro que te lo había dicho

—No, te negaste

—Pues — dije acercándome a él — ¿Recuerdas Zombis 8?

—S-sí — dijo asustándose un poco

—Acaba de salir zombis 9

Butters intentó alejarse pero no lo dejé escaparse. Empecé a mirarlo con ojos muy lujuriosos.

— ¿Por qué escogiste esa película Kenny?

—Para que cuando vea las escenas de miedo tenga alguien que me abrace

—No puedo abrazarte Kenny

—Si puedes Butters

—No lo sé Kenny…

—Anda Butters, no te estoy pidiendo algo imposible

Butters se puso totalmente rojo, miraba hacia otro lado, porque sabía que si miraba mis ojos no podría evitar caer en mi trampa de seducción. Creo que soné demasiado engreído ¡Pero es la verdad!

Para mi mala suerte (buena para Butters) llegó Stan con su amigovio Kyle.

—Hola chicos… por fin llegan…

—Sí… — dije lanzándole una mirada de "Pendejo estaba por hacer mi movida" — Que bueno que ya llegaron — Terminé siendo sarcástico

—Invitarnos fue tu idea Kenny así que no te quejes

—Invitarnos fue tu idea — dije imitándolo

**8:10 PM (Faltan 79 horas y 50 minutos)**

Sin duda ese Stan me había arruinado la jugada ¡Y a punto de meter gol! Mierda odio cuando eso pasa. Entonces escuché unos murmullos en un callejón que está al lado del cine. Era normal escuchar palabras bonitas de un hombre a una mujer en ese callejón, incluso entre dos hombres o dos mujeres, pero escuchaba la voz de Cartman y bastante molesto.

—Oye Ken, ya vamos a entrar — Me dijo Stan

—Sí… esperen, ahora vuelvo

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde demonios vas?

Me alejé de los demás, realmente me parecía extraño escuchar al gordo discutir con alguien en un callejón. Normalmente lo hacía donde todos pudieran oír las burlas que dijera a la otra persona.

Esto ya no me estaba gustando. Cartman sonaba alterado y sin duda alguna asustado.

—No puedes hacer eso

—Lo siento Eric, órdenes del jefe

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Te salvé el culo muchas veces! ¡Joder! Debes hacer algo

—Ya te dije todo lo que debía decir, no es a mí a quien debes reclamar

— ¡Joder Christophe!

—Oye, solo soy un mercenario

— ¡Eres el novio de Gregory! ¡Tú puedes hacer que maten a Obama si se te pega la gana!

— ¡Cállate culón! Gregory no es quien tomó la decisión, él no es parte de todo esto ¿entiendes? O lo digo con bolitas y palitos.

—Deja de joderme Christophe, te lo advierto

—No, yo soy quien te lo advierte Eric Cartman, estas advertido, ahora tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato

— ¡Yo nunca acepté el jodido trato!

—Muy tarde, habla con el jefe sobre eso

Me asomé un poco, logré distinguir a un chico de cabello oscuro con una pala en la espalda, intentando alejarse de Cartman. Eric estaba en el suelo de rodillas, apretando los puños con fuerza, su cara estaba llena de ira pero también de un enorme miedo, nunca antes en mi larga vida había visto al cabrón de Eric Cartman en esa posición ¡Él había podido dominar al dios de la otra dimensión Cuthulu! ¿Cómo es que se dejaba acobardar por ese chico con acento francés?

— ¿Dónde está tu jefe?

—Donde siempre ha estado

— ¡Deja tus jodidas bromas francés de mierda!

—Tranquilo Cartman, tienes que darme algo a cambio para que te de esa información

—Ahora tú también actúas como una jodida puta

—Se llama ganarse la vida culón, tú decides

Vi a Cartman murmurar algunas malas palabras mientras sacaba unos billetes de su chaqueta roja y se los entregaba al otro. El francés vio el dinero, lo contó y dijo.

—Necesitarás más gordo

— ¡Deja de llamarme gordo!

Eric le dio otros billetes. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en el rostro del francés. No podía creer lo que veía ¿En qué jodido problema se había metido el culón? Nunca y cuando digo nunca es nunca había visto a Cartman con tanto miedo a otra persona. La última vez que alguien trató de hacerle frente fue ese idiota de Scott Ternoman y acabó comiéndose a sus padres.

—De acuerdo, el jefe va a estar en la bodega abandonada mañana en la noche, a ver si logras hacer un trato con él, cosa que dudo mucho

—Ya lo verás Christophe y te juro que después de eso te voy a partir las bolas para que ¡No vuelvas a joderme!

¿Qué era lo que había visto? ¿Qué ayuda quería Cartman con todo eso? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Sin duda alguna había visto algo que no debía haber visto, si me descubrían tendría problemas, o peor, Cartman me usaría como su conejillo de indias con tal de salvar su enorme trasero. No podía permitir eso, simplemente no podía. Estaba por irme de ese lugar cuando el francés agregó.

—Una cosa más cerdito, no se te ocurra ir con alguien más o te juro que adelantaremos tus consecuencias

—Iré con alguien si se me da la gana

—Ese es tu problema, en nada me afecta lo que haces

— ¡La próxima vez que pongan un arma en tu cabeza será la mía, Christophe! ¡Lo juro!

Me alejé de inmediato de ahí, me metería en un problema inmenso si sigo de fisgón en cada callejón oscuro de South Park. Aunque Cartman era mi mejor amigo, una mierda de amigo, pero al fin y al cabo mi mejor amigo. No podía dejarlo solo a su suerte, simplemente algo en mí me decía que si no hacía algo para ayudarle las cosas saldrían terriblemente mal ¿Desde cuándo me había vuelto así? Este tipo de pensamientos los esperaba de Butters, Pip o el pelirrojo ese que era el capitán desorden.

Mis pensamientos no se lograrían ordenar en estos pocos momentos, era muy poco tiempo como para decidir. Aunque en realidad no tenía nada que perder, después de todo, lo peor que podía pasar era morir y revivía todos los días.

—Joder Kenny ya empezó la función — escuché la voz de Stan detrás de mí — entremos de una vez

**8:15 PM (Faltan 59 horas y 45 minutos)**

Me estiró con fuerza para poder entrar a la función que estaba empezando en la sala 9. Afuera de esta estaban Kyle y Butters charlando.

—Por fin lo hallé, ya podemos entrar — dijo Stanley a Kyle, no a Butters

Los súper mejores amigos entraron antes que nosotros. Al parecer a Stan le urgía estar en lo oscurito con su amigovio Kyle. Al menos yo no intentaría ir a quinta base esa noche.

— ¿Vamos Leopold?

De nuevo se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre. Le tendía la mano por cortesía, él la vio unos segundos, para luego tomarla y apretarla fuertemente y decirme

—Sí… Kenneth

Cuanto adoro cuando dice mi nombre completo. Solo él lo sabe pronunciar de la manera correcta. La manera que te hace estremecer y sonrojar al mismo tiempo. Entramos a la sala cuando los cortos estaban acabando y los créditos de inicio se proyectaban en la pantalla.

Stan y Kyle se habían sentado en una de las filas centrales. Ninguno tenía el dinero suficiente como para haber comprado unas palomitas, refresco o dulces. De ninguna manera hay cine sin palomitas, las extrañé con mi alma, pero soy pobre ¿Qué puedo hacer? Nos sentamos al lado de ellos y la función comenzó.

Zombis 9 era el estreno del otoño, pero la sala no estaba tan llena, al parecer ya casi todo el pueblo la había visto. Eso me agradó, así no habría molestas señoras que se asustan al ver la jugada con Butters. Por eso, solo por eso era que había escogido una película de terror, el hecho de que Butters sintiera miedo era un bonus extra.

La película se proyectaba, era más aterradora que zombis 8 pero nada fuera del otro mundo. Cada segundo que pasaba Butters se me pegaba más y más. Lo que más amaba de ese chico era esa inocencia, cualquiera de nuestra edad podría soportar la película. El grito de Kyle me hizo cambiar de opinión, el judío abrazaba a Stan y hundía su cabeza en el pecho de éste tratando de controlar sus temblores. Ok, Kyle sin duda era un miedoso, pero así le gustaba a Stan.

A la mitad de la película ya tenía a Butters sobre mí, abrazándome y evitando ver la pantalla. No podía ser más adorable. Acaricie lentamente esos cabellos rubios como los rayos del sol. La película se había calmado un poco y Butters subió la cabeza para encontrarse con mis ojos. Los suyos tenían unas ligeras lágrimas acumuladas que le daban un aspecto vidrioso y hermoso.

—No es real Leopold

— ¿De verdad… Kenneth?

—Claro… y si lo fueran, yo siempre te protegería

Ahí está, acababa de hacer mi jugada, y había dado un buen resultado, porque Butters apretó mi brazo con más fuerza y dijo

—Gracias Kenny…

Estábamos cerca, demasiado cerca, podía sentir el aliento del pequeño sobre mi boca. Demasiado cerca, en extremo, no sabía qué hacer ¿Seguir mi impulso y besarlo arriesgándome a que se asuste? ¿O hacerme a un lado creando la ilusión de que no quería nada de eso con él?

Gracias a Dios o al Diablo, Damien o a quien sea, la película mostró una imagen fuerte seguido de un grito, Leopold se sobre saltó y de nuevo hundió su cara en mi pecho.

**9:45 PM (Faltan 58 horas y 15 minutos)**

Al final de la película Kyle era un río de lágrimas y tenía los ojos rojos a más no poder, Butters no se quedaba atrás, pero ninguno de los dos se quejó.

—Me voy a casa — dijo Kyle apenas salió y vio la noche — mis padres ya deben haber notado que me escapé

Miré al judío sorprendido.

— ¿Te escapaste?

—Tus consejos son útiles de vez en cuando Kenny

—Cuando dices de vez en cuando ¿te refieres a siempre de los siempres?

— ¡Que no se te suba McCormick!

—Te acompaño Kahl — dijo Stan

—No es necesario

—Anda Kyle, siempre te acompaño

De verás no sé si Stan está ciego o que le pasa que no notó el gran sonrojo que pintó la cara de Kyle ante su insistencia. El niño de excelencia aceptó finalmente el ofrecimiento luego de varios ruegos, le fascina que le rueguen. Luego me enteré de que efectivamente sus padres lo castigaron, creo que por dos semanas.

Yo tenía que dejar a Butters de nuevo en su pequeña prisión llamada hogar. Caminamos lentamente desde el cine hasta su casa, todo estaba muy tranquilo. Cuando cruzamos la avenida tomé discretamente su mano.

—Ten cuidado Butters, al parecer a los autos les gustaría mucho atropellarte

El rió un poco a pesar de la poca luz que había en la calle pude ver que se sonrojo por el comentario ¿Por qué siempre el camino de regreso me parece mucho más corto que el de ida? La casa de los Stoch estaba realmente cerca, ya podía verla a la distancia

—Me divertí mucho Kenny

—Deberíamos salir todos los días Butters

—Desearía… pero mis padres

—Algún día tendrás que alejarte de tus padres Leopold

— ¿Tú crees?

—Sí… y cuando eso ocurra ten por seguro que te ayudaré

De nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. Cuando estoy con él esos gustos son un regalo inmenso, y mucho más lo son las palabras dulces que pueden salir de su boca. Si dijera algo horrible para mí sería un canto de ángeles.

Nos detuvimos delante de la puerta Stoch, no quería despedirme de él, quería dormir esa y todas las noches a su lado, pero en este momento era algo imposible.

—Nos vemos mañana Kenny

—Sí Butters ¿Nos vemos para el almuerzo?

El chico estaba por meterse a la casa cuando volteó a verme.

— ¿El del callejón era Cartman verdad?

— ¿Lo escuchaste? — me sorprendí

—No soy tonto Kenny… ¿Averiguarás que tiene?

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Me gusta cuando te preocupas por tus amigos, aunque estos sean una verdadera mierda… Buenas noches Kenny

Butters me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que me hizo enrojecer y querer saltar de alegría. Y lo hice. Había sido el mejor día de toda mi vida.

De camino a casa tenía que pasar por la de Cartman. Me detuve unos segundo para verla. En ese momento se abrió la puerta, Cartman sacaba la basura de la casa, a pesar de ya ser muy tarde. Me miró unos segundos y dijo

— ¿Qué mierda ves jodido pobre?

—Nada, solo dos sacos de basura

— ¡Ven y dímelo en la cara!

Continué mi camino ¿Cómo es que ese era mi mejor amigo? Pero Butters quiere saber qué pasa, le gusta verme preocuparme por Cartman, tengo que averiguar qué es lo que tiene el estúpido gordo, antes de que el extraño presentimiento en mi pecho se fuera a cumplir.

Algo esconde y yo Kenneth McCormick lo voy a averiguar.

**11:00 PM (Faltan 57 horas)**

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo. ¡En el próximo cap tendremos Creek! También empezaré a hablar de la escuela en la que están los chicos y ahí podría haber confusiones. De nuevo si tienen alguna otra duda no duden en preguntarme. **

**¿Reviews?**


	5. Fajardín

**Hola a mi público, dos actualizaciones en un día. Tenía que aprovechar mi último día de vacaciones. Aquí el está el esperado Creek. **

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el cap pasado. **

**Este capítulo esta narrado por Craig. **

**La explicación del título del cap la dice Craig un poco más abajo. Por fin entramos a mi preparatoria. Si tienen alguna duda, a pesar de las muchas explicaciones de Craig, no duden en preguntarme. **

******South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Fajardín"**

**Lunes 10 de Octubre – 7:00 AM (faltan 49 horas)**

La escuela preparatoria de South Park era diferente a la que todos imaginarían, no era normal. No sé cómo es que la elegí, ah claro, porque no había otra jodida opción.

La escuela era muy amplia, con unas facultades alrededor de esta, de ciencias químicas, jurisprudencia y sistemas computacionales alrededor de ella. Era un edificio central con su auditorio y oficinas distribuidas en 4 pisos, de los cuales solo tenemos acceso a tres. Luego dos pasillos, uno a cada lado. El lado derecho los salones pares del 10 al 28, cruzando un pasillo con los baños iban del 8 al 1. Del lado izquierdo los nones, del 11 al 27, cruzando el pasillo de otros baños, del 9 al 1. El salón 23 en realidad no existía como salón de clases solo como sala de ensayos por eso lo usaban mucho para novatear a los nuevos.

Dos aéreas de jardines a cada lado de los baños, el jardín de los nones tenía un nombre propio. Había en la parte de atrás 4 tiendas y un mini restaurante. Luego las canchas de futbol americano y beisbol, del lado derecho estaban las de volibol y del izquierdo las de basquetbol.

El último salón era llamado "El ejido", el salón 31, en una zona donde antes se habían criado animales de granja.

Incluso había una papelería en uno de los extremos, sí, sin duda la preparatoria de South Park era la más equipada de su tipo, donada por el mismísimo presidente Barack Obama. Pero saben algo. Todo eso me vale una jodida mierda.

Lo único que lo compensa es que podemos elegir las materias que llevaremos en el semestre y las horas donde deseamos tenerlas, y a veces hasta puedes elegir el profesor que quieres que te de la clase. Mi horario tenía muchas horas libres u horas sin clase. A mí me encantaba así, era algo normal ahí, y a mí me encanta ser normal, bueno, de no ser por ese pequeñísimo detalle, Craig Tucker es absolutamente normal.

Mi día empezaba a las 7 de la mañana, todavía estaba oscuro cuando crucé las dos grandes puertas de la preparatoria. Caminé atravesando el jardín delantero con una estatua de quien sabe que estúpido héroe nacional. Mi clase era en el salón 19, por lo que tomé de inmediato el pasillo de los nones y lo recorrí hasta salir del otro lado. No era que me desagradara la profesora, es solo que es una jodida puta. Es bipolar y para colmo me odia, ni loco tomo Inglés 2 con ella. Pero ya estoy totalmente acostumbrado a desagradarle a todos los profesores. Al parecer el único que me muestra interés en mí es el del equipo de futbol americano, y rechacé entrar al equipo porque, sí mostraba interés, pero un interés de tipo "Quiero una mamada" ¿Por qué atraía a los pedófilos? ¿Qué ese no debería ser el trabajo de ese inglés Pip?

Vi llegar al cuarteto de idiotas. Stan y su noviecito Kyle, que me enteré se había escapado de su casa (sí, todo gracias al facebook). Kenny, el pervertido que quiere con Butters y la bola de grasa de Eric Cartman. Nunca cambiarán, prefería mil veces soportar las mariconadas de Token y Clyde y las locuras y tics de Tweek que volver con los chicos "Que le suceden cosas solo porque sí".

Acabo de recordar lo único en todo el mundo que me sigue atando a esta escuela de mierda. Una razón con cabello alborotado y un tic nervioso en el ojo que se abría y cerraba más rápido que el palpitar de mi corazón cuando lo veo. Muchos me dirán loco, pero la persona que me mantiene aquí es…

—Tweek… — murmuré sin querer

Demonios estoy sonando demasiado cursi, controla tu lado meloso Tucker.

Sólo tenía una clase con él, y esa clase era educación física ¿Por qué demonios tiene que ser solo una vez a la semana? Por increíble que esto suene, Tweek tenía su horario completo, desde las 7:00 AM hasta las 3:30 PM. Algo demasiado extraño en este lugar. Tweek siempre tenía que ser el extraño.

— ¿Qué me sorprende? — dije para mis adentros

Debo dejar de hablar solo, una cosa es pensar y la otra decir tus pensamientos al aire. Se me está pegando de Tweek. Seguí mi camino por el pasillo rumbo a mi otra clase. "Ciencias Sociales", es la puta historia, no se dejen engañar por el nombre muy acá. Es como T.L.R. (Taller de lectura y redacción) que en realidad es el jodido inglés. En el pasillo me encontré con Token y Clyde que estaban en el pasto de uno de los jardines internos, el de los nones. Este jardín está entre el pasillo de los nones y el auditorio. Estaban demasiado pegados para el gusto de Wendy que también pasaba por ahí con una mueca de desagrado.

— ¡Los fajardines son allá! — Les grité señalando el jardín que esta por los baños de los nones.

— ¡Jódete Tucker! — Me respondió Token

Era más claro que el agua que esos dos acabarían juntos en una noche desenfrenada, solo deseaba no ver como se empezaban a calentar. Sería lo más repugnante, sí Craig, lo dice el que sueña todas las noches que besa a Tweek.

La hora del receso llegó más rápido de lo que había pensado, creo que fue principalmente porque me quedé profundamente dormido en la aburrida clase de la profesora de historia. Salí del salón y decidí ir a la tienda que está al lado de la facultad de sistemas. Nunca pensé que me fuera a encontrar con él.

**10:00 AM (Faltan 46 horas)**

Al entrar al reducido espacio de la cafetería me encontré con sus cabellos dorados como el sol y alborotadas como si una descarga eléctrica los hubiera erizado. Estaba poniéndole la tapa a su vaso de café del que es tan adicto. Esos granos de café en su sangre son los que lo alteran, los que crearon su paranoia y los que produjeron ese hermoso tic en su ojo.

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, pero él no había notado mi presencia. No le hablé de inmediato, sabía que le provocaría un sobresalto y podría soltar el líquido caliente que tenía entre sus manos. Lo dejó en el mostrador para pagarlo, ahí era mi oportunidad. Me acerqué para no estar tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca.

—Hola Tweek

Obviamente se sobresaltó, pero al menos no ocurrió ningún accidente debido a ese temblor.

—C-Craig, ¿Qué haces a-aquí? ¡Gah!

—Vengo a comprar algo ¿no se nota?

El chico rubio me analizó con la mirada, me gustaba cuando lo hacía, como si estuviera preguntándose el porqué de mi comportamiento que a sus ojos era extraño. El extraño para todos los demás era él, menos para mí.

—T-tienes razón Craig, lo s-siento

Quedé hipnotizado al ver esos ojos verdes de ese chico. El fenómeno paranoico. Mi mirada le empezó a intimidar un poco, la aparté de inmediato sintiendo una pequeña molestia en el estómago, esa hermosa molestia que siempre me provocaba ese chico. Joder deja de sonar tan cursi Tucker. Pero siempre tienen que molestar a mi dulce Tweek Tweak.

— ¡Lárgate fenómeno! — Grito un chico que rara vez me topaba en los pasillos

— ¡Nadie te quiere aquí! — Secundó su amigo que está conmigo en inglés

Clavé mi mirada en los chicos que soltaron esas palabras hirientes, casi matándolos con mis ojos. Lo que más odiaba era escuchar las burlas dirigidas a ese pobre niño. Lo peor que puedes hacer es molestar a Tweek en mi presencia. De un segundo a otro ya tenía a uno de esos chicos agarrado de la camisa y alzándolo del suelo. Viéndolo con unos retadores ojos.

—Repite lo que dijiste

—C-cálmate C-Craig — Me suplicó Tweek

—Oye amigo tranquilo — chillaba el otro chico.

Todos me voltearon a ver, joder, odiaba llamar la tención, eso no era algo normal. Trataba de controlarme pero el insulto de ese chico taladraba mi cabeza. No se saldría con la suya, no permitiría que siguieran molestando al amor de mi vida. Estaba por golpear al chico, mi mano izquierda lo soltó y la otra lo seguía sosteniendo. Mi mano se hizo puño dispuesto a partirle la cara, pero entonces algo me detuvo, sentí otra mano sobre la mía. Volteé a verla y vi que Tweek la había tomado para evitar que lanzara el golpe.

—S-suéltalo Craig ¡Gah! — suplicó con ojos dulces

De inmediato obedecí, el chico cayó hasta el suelo temblando. Sus cobardes amigos le ayudaron a ponerse de pie, pero ninguno de ellos se atrevió a defenderlo. Si yo me metía en un lío así Clyde y Token sin duda me ayudarían. Miré a Tweek a los ojos, él estaba temblado mucho más que de costumbre debido a la emoción de lo ocurrido.

—No me gusta que te insulten Tweek — solté con sinceridad

El de ojos verdes me miró sorprendido y vi como sus mejillas adquirían un ligero tono rosa y sus temblores se calmaban lo suficiente como para apretar mi mano aún más. La gente seguía viéndonos, no era bueno para Tweek tener tantos ojos sobre él.

—Vámonos a otro lugar — sugerí con delicadeza

Salimos de ahí lo más pronto posible, caminamos un poco por el pasillo central hasta llegar al lobby. Ese lugar normalmente estaba vacío o solo tenía a uno que otro maestro en dirección o en prefectura. Cuando llegamos sí había algunos maestros, en cuanto vieron a Tweek mostraron una cara de desagrado ¡Demonios! ¿Todos tienen que mirar con esa cara a Tweek?

Tomé su mano sin pensarlo, sintiendo sus pequeños temblores, era una piel suave y tersa, adoraba tocarla. Recorrimos el pasillo de las aulas de cómputo y giramos en el pasillo de los baños, ahí estaban Token y Clyde.

— ¿Siguieron mi consejo? — No pude evitar burlarme

— ¡Cállate Craig! — me gritó Token poniéndose rojo

—Supongo que tu tuviste la misma idea — dijo Clyde viendo mi mano tomando la de Tweek

—Eso no les importa a ustedes — dije haciéndoles mi típica seña con el dedo

—Tampoco te importa lo que hagamos nosotros — se defendió Black

—Me importa cuando lo hacen en mi cara

Jalé a Tweek cruzando el pasillo de los baños, no quería seguir esa discusión con ellos. Acabarían diciendo lo que todos sabían y nadie se atrevía a comentar. Me gusta Tweek Tweak, no quiero que él lo oiga, no sé como vaya a reaccionar, conociéndolo va a gritar por toda la escuela que lo quiero violar.

Aparecimos frente al conocido fajardín, había 2 parejas normales en el pasto recostados la chica sobre el chico. Solté a Tweek y suspiré.

**10:20 AM (Faltan 45 horas y 40 minutos)**

—Por fin un lugar tranquilo — dije sentándome en el pasto

Tweek me miraba inseguro.

—Anda, siéntate, no te pasará nada — demasiado cursi para Craig Tucker, debo aprender a controlar ese vomito rosa

Volvió a ver el piso in convencerse mucho, pero finalmente se recostó al lado mío. El pasto estaba un poco húmedo al parecer lo habían regado hace poco. Aún así me agradaba estar ahí, junto a Tweek, viendo las copas de los árboles moverse un poco por el viento de otoño. Me gustaría mucho ver el jardín convertido en un mar de hojas secas.

—Me g-gustaría t-tener más ¡Gah! C-clases contigo C-Craig — me dijo Tweek de repente

Me giré para verlo cara a cara, me hacía tan feliz ese comentario. No pude evitar sonreírle desde el fondo de lo que creo es mi corazón. La mayoría de la gente considera mi corazón un árbol seco. En realidad es así, excepto por una pequeña hoja oculta entre las ramas secas, esa hoja era la imagen y el amor que le tengo Tweek.

—A mí también me gustaría, pero tú tienes un horario muy diferente, y ninguna hora libre… si la tuvieras podríamos vernos

—Gr-gracias por d-defenderme d-de esos chicos ¡Gah!

—No debes dejar que la gente te trate mal Tweek, tienes que defenderte

Eso desanimó un poco a Tweek. Rompió el contacto visual conmigo y volvió a ver el cielo mientras jalaba las mangas de su camia en señal de nerviosismo. Esa camisa que nunca lograba abotonar correctamente.

—Prométeme que el próximo semestre tomaremos las misma clases — Dios que cursi soné ¡Deja de vomitar rosa Tucker, te lo advierto!

Volteó a verme con esos hermosos ojos verdes y sonrió tímidamente para decirme.

—T-te lo prometo C-Craig

Vi como se sonrojaba un poco y desviaba la mirada. Pasaron unos minutos en los que solo disfrutaba de la compañía de mi mejor amigo.

Si alguien se pregunta ¿Hubiera preferido nunca haber peleado con Tweek? Les respondería que no, gracias a esa pelea conocí mucho más al chico de cabellos rubios. Antes no sabía ni siquiera quien era, es más, ni siquiera me interesaba. Agradezco en parte a esos malditos locos de Stan, Kyle y Cartman. De no ser por la pelea que organizaron por diversión esos cabrones, nunca me habría enterado que Tweek existía y no me habría enamorado perdidamente de él. Esa vez sí que me dio unos buenos golpes, creo que fue la única vez que vi a Tweek realmente enojado y que alguien me diera una muy buena pelea.

Cuando regresé mi vista hacia donde estaba él, lo note mucho más nervioso y pensativo…

— ¿Qué tienes Tweek?

—N-nada… ¡Gah!

—Tienes algo, anda dime

—Tengo u-una p-pregunta C-Craig ¡Gah! — dijo ruborizándose un poco

— ¿Cu-cuál pregunta? — no pude evitar tartamudear

—Te b-burlarás de m-mí ¡Gah! — bajó triste la mirada

—Claro que no Tweek

Seguía dudando, tenía que hacerle saber que podía confiar plenamente en mí.

—No me reiré, lo juro… y si lo hago tienes todo el derecho de dejar de juntarte conmigo

El comentario lo sorprendió porque de inmediato volteó a verme con los ojos muy abiertos y las mejillas más sonrosadas.

—D-de acuerdo… t-te diré…

Sonreí un poco y lo escuché.

— ¿P-por qué se ll-llama fajardín e-este lugar? ¡Gah!

Tweek, inocente Tweek.

—Es un juego de palabras **Fa**je y **jardín**

—Eso e-es lo q-que no en-entiendo ¿Q-Qué es fa-faje? ¡Gah!

Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por contener la risa que me causo la pregunta, no podía permitir que Tweek dejara de ser mi mejor amigo.

—El faje son caricias, besos, todo lo que ocurre antes del acto sexual, pero sin llegar a este

Los ojos verdes de mi amado rubio se abrieron de par en par y su cara se puso totalmente roja. Le leí la mente. Se puso de pie de un salto dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero lo detuve del brazo.

—Calma, el nombre se puso porque una vez agarraron a una pareja fajando, no significa que todos aquí hagan eso

Tweek miró a las otras parejas que no me apoyaran en nada. Los temblores volvieron a invadir su cuerpo con mayor fuerza que nunca, estaba al borde de la histeria y creo que mi mano cerrada sobre su brazo no ayudaba en nada.

La campana que indicaba el fin del receso me salvó de tener que darle otra explicación. Recogimos las mochilas del suelo y nos dirigimos al pasillo.

— ¿Es v-verdad lo d-de la p-pareja? ¡Gah!

—No lo sé, son rumores que hay por ahí — mentí, si era una historia verdadera, me constaba

**10:40 AM (Faltan 45 horas y 20 minutos)**

Cuando giramos en el pasillo chocamos con lo que creí al principio era una pared. Estaba cerca, era la bola de manteca de Cartman. Los 3 caímos al suelo por el golpe, Eric tenía unos papeles que terminaron regados por el pasillo uno de ellos cayó encima de mí.

Al verlo vi lo siguiente

"_$100.00_

_$500.00_

_$6'000.00_

_$1'000'000.00_

_= $1'006'600.00"_

— ¡Fíjate cabrón de mierda! — gritó Cartman recogiendo frenéticamente los papeles que se habían regado.

Tweek también los recogía temblando, era demasiado noble. Se los tendió a Cartman, quien se los arrebató con la ira en el rostro. Yo lo miré bien, lo que tenía en la cara era odio y resentimiento, como siempre, pero en sus ojos había miedo y preocupación. Esas palabras no debían estar en la misma oración que el nombre de Eric Cartman.

— ¡Dame eso Tucker! — dijo amenazándome con su puño

—Oblígame — Casi escupí las palabras

— ¡Carajo dámelo! — chilló como un niño mimado

Cuando dijo eso vi un destello en su ojo. Prestando atención pude notar una pequeña lágrima que se había formado en su ojo.

— ¡Oblígame! — lo reté

Se me lanzó hecho una fiera, forcejeé con él un poco, luego permití que me quitara la hoja. En cuanto la tuvo en sus manos respiró aliviado. Se levantó, nos hizo una seña con el dedo, la cual regresé, y dijo.

— ¡Pueden tú y tu marica amigo irse al carajo!

Dicho esto se fue por el pasillo como alma que lleva el diablo, algo malo le ocurría a Cartman y si era malo para él era malo para nosotros.

Tweek seguía en el suelo temblando, me levanté y le ayudé a ponerse de pie.

— ¿Q-Qué le pasa a C-Cartman? ¿Y sí e-está planeando nuestra muerte? ¡No quiero morir aún!

Lo abracé sin pensar, solo quería que esa alocada mente se calmara unos instantes y pudiera pensar lo más normal posible. Sentí como lentamente sus músculos se destensaban y se acercaba más a mí. Sentí como sus manos se colocaban en mi espalda apretándola con fuerza. Escuché un pequeño sollozo. Me separé viendo su cara ahora mojada por las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué pasa Tweek?

El volvió a abrazarme hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

—N-no me g-gusta e-estar tanto tiempo ¡Gah! Sin ti… Craig

Me sonrojé de inmediato, Tweek no comprendía el enorme poder que tenían sus palabras sobre mí, eso me alegró, me hizo sentirme la persona más feliz de todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en el segundo receso?

Asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco.

Le acompañé hasta que entró al salón de su siguiente clase. Yo también tenía una, pero al carajo, si no lograba entrar, no entraba.

Volví a ver a Cartman por otro pasillo, traía su celular y marcaba un número frenéticamente mientras se encerraba en un salón que estaba vacío. No pude controlar mi curiosidad. Pegué mi oreja a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que decía.

— ¡Por dios Christophe! ¡Tiene que ser esta noche! ¡Haré lo que quieras!

No era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de Christophe ¿Qué no era el chico francés que había comandado el ejército en la guerra de Canadá? Lo poco que había sabido de él me alarmaba. Ese tipo era un mercenario ¿Qué tenía que ver Cartman con un mercenario?

— ¿Seguro que es esta noche? Mas te vale que así sea Christophe ¡Más te vale a ti y a tu cabrón novio Gregory!

Escuché sus pesados pasos caminar hacia la puerta, me desaparecí lo más pronto posible. Su cara estaba roja y su boca hacía una mueca de preocupación.

Tenía que averiguar algo sobre esto ¿Quién podría decirme la información? Ni loco enfrentaría a la bola de grasa en ese estado, solo lo alertaría de que me doy cuenta de su comportamiento, haciendo que fuera mucho más cuidadoso.

Si Cartman de verdad estuviera en sus 5 sentidos nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba. Esto estaba fuera de su control y lo jodía. Cuando algo jode a Cartman jode a todos.

Pero me preocuparía de eso en otro momento. Tweek me había demostrado una hermosa muestra de cariño y lo vería en el segundo receso. La felicidad, un sentimiento muy poco conocido por mi me estaba embriagando como esa bebida a los hombres de South Park cuando Cartman representó la guerra civil.

Así de perdido me sentía no me arrepentía para nada de haber llevado al inocente Tweek al fajardín.

**11:00 AM (Faltan 45 horas)**


	6. Una conferencia

**Les pido una enorme disculpa por actualizar hasta hoy pero ese curso de invierno se lleva todas mis tardes. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el cap pasado, me alegra que le guste la historia. ^^**

**Este capítulo está narrado por Tweek. **

**La maestra de química no está basada en una profesora real (Por suerte)**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Una conferencia"**

**Lunes 10 de Octubre – 11:00 AM (faltan 45 horas)**

Mi tercera clase del día era química. Y puedo decir con toda seguridad: Tweek Tweak nunca entenderá la química. No puedo creer que le haya hecho caso a mi padre que piensa que la clave de hacer un buen café está en comprender si estructura química y deformarla a nuestro antojo. Por eso su café sabe a mierda a comparación del Starbucks, pero ya me acostumbre totalmente a tomarlo.

Hace unos minutos me vi con Craig Tucker. El chico problema más grande todo el planeta, o al menos eso pensaba toda la escuela. Aunque hay una incongruencia con las descripciones que hacen de Craig, todos lo critican y piensan que nunca será capaz de demostrarle cariño a nadie, pero conmigo siempre se muestra muy amable, me considera su mejor amigo y me defiende de los que me molestan, o sea toda la escuela. Tal vez la escuela está tratando de matarme ¡qué tal si esta en un complot con el gobierno para desaparecerme de la tierra! ¡Y si también ayudan a los gnomos!

—Señor Tweak responda la pregunta

¡Mierda! No presté atención. Fijé mi vista en el pizarrón que tenía una reacción química, para mí todos esos símbolos eran letras en chino, la única razón por la que pasaba en esta materia era mis trabajos y tareas extras, porque nunca he comprendido una mierda de la química. La profesora ahora si estaba realmente enojada, me miraba con los brazos cruzados y hasta movía el pie de arriba abajo esperando una respuesta que yo no podría darle ¡demasiada presión!

—N-no lo sé

— ¡Nunca prestas atención Tweak! Te la vives enamorado ¿O qué te pasa?

Todos mis compañeros voltearon a verme, mis mejillas me delataron, sí, estaba enamorado. Y nada más y nada menos que de mi mejor amigo, Craig Tucker. Eso era algo privado y nadie más tenía porque enterarse, se que nunca lograría ser correspondido. Craig tiene chicas por montón, podría andar con la que se le diera la gana, aunque siempre estaba soltero. Ahora que lo pienso nunca le he conocido una novia.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me hundí más en mi asiento, la maestra había regresado a su explicación y mis compañeros no dejaban de mirarme, como si fuera un bicho raro ¿Y si de verdad lo era?

—Pase al pizarrón señor Tweak

Obedecí de inmediato.

— ¿Podría decirme los nombre de estos dos elementos?

—Son c-cloro y s-sodio — al menos me había logrado aprender los nombres del grupo A de la tabla

—Estos elementos por separado son tóxicos, Pero ¿Qué pasa si los combinamos?

Analicé un poco los nombres de esos elementos, yo lo sabía demonios y todos me seguían viendo ¡Demasiada presión! Trataba de controlar mis ganas de jalar mi cabello estirando las mangas de mi camisa ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

—Se c-crea la sal ¡Gah!

La maestra sonrió.

—Muy bien señor Tweak ¿La chica que lo trae loco le enseñó eso?

¿Por qué me preguntaba eso la maestra? ¿Le gustaría verme sufrir un paro cardiaco en el aula? De hecho Craig era el que me había enseñado eso mientras hacíamos la tarea de química cuando aun estábamos en secundaria, creo que fue lo único que realmente aprendí.

—Y-yo no e-estoy enamorado… — mentí

—Sus ojos no me pueden engañar señor Tweak

¿Qué nunca iba a terminar la tortura?

—Puede sentarse señor Tweak e intente prestar más atención a la case que a su princesa ¿Ok?

Me senté de nuevo, cielos ¡Cuánto extrañaba al señor Garrison y al señor Sombrero! Era mucho más feliz cuando estaba en primaria, a pesar de todos los líos en los que me metí por ser amigo de Kyle y de Stan, nunca me consideré amigo de Cartman ¿Quién si se consideraba su amigo?

El resto de la clase presté toda mi atención a la profesora y aun así no comprendía casi nada de lo que decía, creo que esta vez no lograré pasar la materia, a menos de que pase el examen de 100 preguntas que pone cada semana. Viviría en la biblioteca ¡¿Y si me convierto en un ratón de verdad?! ¡Y si me mataba un búho! ¡No quiero morir tan joven! ¡Quiero al menos besar a Craig antes de morir!

El timbre me salvó de mis pensamientos. Todos se pusieron de pie y se salieron casi volando del salón. Yo me demoré un poco.

—Señor Tweak ¿Podría hacerme un favor?

— ¿Cu-cuál maestra?

— ¿Podría entregarle esta nota al señor Tucker? Ahí dice donde debe dejar su libro para que lo revise, se que son muy unidos — dijo sonriendo

Mis mejillas ardieron ¡Todos los maestros son unos pervertidos en este lugar!

**1:45 PM (Faltan 42 horas y 15 minutos)**

Me debía encontrar con Craig en el lobby, salí del salón 6 para cruzar por el pasillo de los baños de los pares. Iba con prisa, ya habían dado el timbre y quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que pasaría con Craig. Traía la nota de la profesora en mi mano todavía, a pesar de haber tenido otra clase de 12:15 a 1:45. No la había leído, la profesora ya me había dicho que decía, o al menos deseaba creer que eso decía.

Al pasar por ese pasillo casi choco con otra persona, de no ser porque frené en el último segundo. El chico volteó a verme, sus ojos eran azules y sus cabellos de un rubio intenso. Esa cara yo la conocía, estaba seguro de ellos. Se me quedó viendo unos segundos para luego continuar su camino rumbo a la salida. Ya lo recordaba, era ese chico inglés, el tal Gregory ¿Qué hacía por aquí? No lo veía desde que tenía 9 años y se declaró la guerra a Canadá.

— ¡Mierda! — escuché en el baño

La curiosidad fue mayor que el miedo, me acerqué a la puerta y puede escuchar la voz de Cartman.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Carajo! ¡Hijo de puta!

Me asomé un poco, Eric golpeaba una de las puertas del baño con enorme fuerza, su rostro estaba rojo por el enojo y sus puños comenzaban a herirse por los golpes. Me pareció demasiada coincidencia ¿Gregory era el causante del enojo de Cartman?

Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado extrañas ¡Demasiada presión!

Seguí mi camino, ahora debía concentrarme en verme con Craig. Llegué al lobby a los 2 minutos, había bastante gente, aunque mucha de ella se iba a las 2:00, yo tenía que quedarme. Pude ver a Craig hablando con otro chicos, al parecer se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para un proyecto o trabajo.

Me perdí viéndolo, esos ojos que me miraban tan insistentemente cuando estábamos juntos, ese gorro azul que trae desde hace años como recuerdo de su abuela que murió hace poco. También se veía muy bien sin él, con ese cabello oscuro que brillaba con el sol ¿Cómo una persona tan genial como el podría enamorarse de un fenómeno como yo? Ese es algo imposible, debo dejar de estar en las nubes. Me apoyé en una de las columnas que hay en el lobby. Debo dejar de soñar, Craig Tucker era lo más inalcanzable que podría haber para mí, tal vez debería pensar en buscarme una novia de verdad.

Me abracé a mí mismo, estaba tan equivocado, Craig nunca se fijaba en mí de esa manera, solo era su mejor amigo y siempre lo sería, unas cuantas palabras bonitas para consolarme no cambiaría el hecho de que éramos mejores amigos, amigos…

Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos, mierda, odiaba tanto llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía.

Me separé un poco de la columna secando mis ojos antes de que alguien viera mis lágrimas. Sentí entonces unos brazos que me aprisionaba, giré la cabeza y me encontré con los ojos de mi gran amor platónico.

—C-Craig

—Hola Tweek

Nos estuvimos viendo unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

— ¡Consíganse un hotel! — gritaron unos chicos

Me sonrojé mientras Craig les hacía su típica seña con el dedo. Recordé la nota entre mis manos.

—T-te manda esto la pr-profesora de quí-química — dije entregándole la hoja

Craig la tomó, la desdobló, la leyó y la tiró al piso.

— ¿Te ha hecho algo esa maestra? — inquirió un poco preocupado

— ¿P-por qué lo pr-preguntas?

—Esa maestra es una pervertida, no te le acerques mucho

Alcancé a ver la nota en el piso.

"_Si quieres un 10, ven a mi casa a las 9 de la noche, mañana"_

Sabía que era una pervertida.

—D-deberías decirle a a-alguien C-Craig ¡Gah!

—No Tweek, no me gustaría meterme en ese tipo de líos

— ¿Y s-sí te re-reprueba? ¿Y si no pasas el examen? ¡¿Y si te hecha de la escuela?! ¡Demasiada presión!

Craig tomó tranquilamente mi mano, haciendo que los colores subieran a mi cara, pero me estaba tranquilizando mil veces mejor que una taza de café.

Los pocos momentos que pasaba con Craig eran los que me mantenían en la escuela, los que me ayudaban a soportar a todos los pervertidos-pedófilos de ese lugar. Una sola sonrisa en esa cara que nunca muestra expresión o siempre tiene un ceño fruncido. Ese pequeño gesto me daba la esperanza de gustarle a Craig Tucker. Las burlas de los demás no importaban, mis temblores y tics se calmaban, era el mundo maravilloso cada segundo que pasaba con él.

Esos fueron los 15 minutos más cortos de toda mi vida, para mí el tiempo siempre se pasa con una velocidad demasiado lenta, pero estos minutos se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

**2:00 PM (Faltan 42 horas)**

— ¿Tienes clase Tweek?

—Sí… a-artes

—Te acompaño

Nunca antes sentí tanta necesidad de correrme una clase, prefería estar con Craig todo el tiempo que faltaba para que dieran las 3:30 y tuviera que regresar a casa.

Caminamos lentamente al salón 3, donde tendría mi clase, tal vez nos llevaría al museo de pinturas que hay en el segundo piso o tal vez la maestra no cumpla su promesa y dé otra aburrida clase en el salón.

— ¿T-tú tienes cl-clase C-Craig?

—No, ya puedo irme

Me entristecí un poco cuando escuché eso.

— ¿Te irás caminando a casa Tweek?

—No, m-mí padre vendrá p-por mí ¡Gah!

Tampoco podría acompañarme de regreso a casa ¿Por qué el destino era así conmigo? Cuando Craig mostraba interés en mí esto ocurría, debía hacer algo, por Dios Tweek no pasaría nada si no entras a una clase pero ¿Qué tal si la maestra se enteraba? ¿Y si le decían a mis padres? ¿Y si me mandaban a un reformatorio? ¡¿Y si los de ahí me trababan de violar?!

Empecé a temblar un poco, por fin llegamos al salón 3, donde había un anuncio pegado en la puerta.

"_No habrá clase de apreciación artística 12:15 a 13:45 y 2:00 a 3:30"_

Salvación, no tendré que escaparme para poder estar con Craig. Me alegré enormemente, una hora y media con Craig.

— ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado Tweek?

—T-tendríamos que s-salir de la es-escuela ¡Gah!

—Podemos salir y entrar a nuestro antojo, anda vamos

Esa no me parecía una muy buena idea. Era verdad que podíamos entrar y salir a nuestro antojo, pero nunca me había salido de la escuela. La mano de Craig me tranquilizaba un poco. La preparatoria estaba en una avenida muy concurrida, era la avenida principal, la columna vertebral del pequeño pueblo. Muchos autos pasaban a esa hora del día, dificultando el cruce. Delante de nosotros estaba todo lo que un jovencito podría pedir, muchas tiendas para pasar el rato.

—Solo confía en mí Tweek, y corre cuando te diga

Claro que confiaba en ti, confiaba total y ciegamente en ti. Pero eso no me quitaba el miedo de ser arrollado por uno de esos autos. Estos pasaban a una velocidad demasiado alta y hasta podía sentir el aire que rompían al pasar. Mis temblores aumentaron pero apretaba aún más la mano de Craig.

— ¿Estás listo Tweek?

—Más no podría e-estar ¡Gah!

— ¡Ahora! — gritó Craig

La circulación se detuvo por espacio de unos segundos, ambos corrimos para cruzar lo más rápido posible. Llegamos sanos y salvos al otro lado de la avenida, yo seguía temblando y mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

—Lo logramos, fuiste muy valiente Tweek. Ven, yo invito

Entramos al establecimiento, nos sentamos en una mesa cercana a una de las grandes ventanas. Craig fue a comprar los dos helados, mientras yo lo esperaba en la mesa. Veía pasar los autos una y otra vez, las montañas de South Park estaban de fondo. Me gustaba el ambiente del pueblo montañés, pero no me agradaban todas las locuras que aquí pasaban, temía que estas volvieran. Cuando cumplimos 10 años todo eso se detuvo y a veces siento que regresará en cualquier momento. Es un presentimiento que tengo desde hace bastante tiempo.

Craig regresó y comenzamos a comer el helado. Se veía increíblemente atractivo al comer ese helado ¡Contrólate Tweek! Ve por la ventana, solo ve por la ventana.

— ¿No te parece que Cartman está actuando muy raro?

Miré a Craig a los ojos, noté que me estaba hablando de una manera muy seria, demasiado. La verdad si me parecía que algo le pasaba y por lo visto, él también lo estaba notando.

— ¿R-Recuerdas a Gr-Gregory? ¡Gah!

— ¿Ese chico inglés? Sí lo recuerdo

—L-lo vi saliendo de-del baño y C-Cartman estaba m-muy enojado

—Están pasando cosas demasiado extrañas con él, y temo que vaya a pasar algo más extraño

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Tendremos que preguntarle a sus amigos que es lo que le ocurre

— ¿C-crees que s-sepan?

—No lo sé, por eso vamos a preguntarles

El resto del tiempo nos la pasamos hablando de otras cosas, me gusta pensar en eso como una cita, aunque sé que no podría ser considerada así. Esa será mi ilusión, creer que tuve al menos una "Casi cita" con el más popular entre las chicas de la escuela.

Craig se mostraba más alegre que cuando estaba con otras personas en la escuela. Normalmente cuando estaba con Clyde y Token se la pasaba peleando o haciendo comentario sobre la obviedad de que acabarían juntos.

**3:00 PM (Faltan 41 horas)**

Tuvimos que regresar a la escuela para no arriesgarnos a que mi padre se diera cuenta de que me había salido de ella.

En la entrada hay una serie de escalones largos en los que casi todos los alumnos se quedan horas hasta que los echan para cerrar la escuela. Ahí nos colocamos para continuar nuestra plática. Entonces escuché el sonido de tacones sobre la roca que era ese suelo. Me volteé y vi a la maestra de química viendo con ojos seductores a Craig. Al ver eso sentí mi sangre hervir, sentí por primera vez en mi vida algo llamado celos. Apreté los puños fuertemente. Craig parecía no estar al tanto de que la profesora trataba de desvestirlo con la mirada.

—Señor Tweak, señor Tucker, que sorpresa encontrarlos

Hasta que se inclinó hacia nosotros y puso sus manos en nuestros hombros fue cuando Craig la vio con esa cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Recibió mi nota señor Tucker?

—Estaré ocupado ese día

La sonrisa en el rostro de ella se esfumó, luego me vio acusadoramente, como diciendo "Todo fue tu culpa ¿Qué demonios le dijiste?" mi temblor aumentó, desvié la mirada y estiré las mangas de mi camisa.

—Bueno, ya sabe que si cambia de opinión puede avisarme

—No creo cambiar de opinión

Ella se levantó un poco ofendida.

—Por cierto, el miércoles a las 8 habrá una conferencia para todos mis grupos, espero verlos ahí — dijo en tono amenazador para mí y dulce para Craig

Luego se fue de ahí.

Suspiré cuando se fue, tenía demasiada competencia. Craig nunca me preferiría a mí. De pronto tomó mi mano sonrojándome en exceso.

—No me acostaré con ella Tweek

Lo miré unos segundos sorprendido por el comentario, él también me veía, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, sentí su aliento sobre mi boca. Nunca antes había estado tan sonrojado y nervioso. Entonces Kenny nos interrumpió.

—Llevo todo el día buscándote Tucker, ten tu jodido examen de matemáticas — dijo arrojándole una bolita de papel

Craig se veía muy molesto, logró controlarse, al menos lo más que pudo antes de responder.

—También te estábamos buscando Kenny

— ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? — inquirió contrariado

—Tenemos que hacerte una pregunta sobre tu súper mejor amigo

— ¿O sea…?

— ¿Qué le pasa a Cartman? Este demasiado raro

Kenny se mordió el labio inferior y meditó su repuesta.

—La verdad no lo sé… de hecho hoy voy a intentar averiguarlo ¿Por qué piensa que esta raro?

—Chocamos contra él en el pasillo y tenía unos extraños papeles, luego lo escuché hablando con ese christophe por celular, por último Tweek vio hoy a Gregory al parecer había discutido con Cartman

— ¡¿Gregory estuvo aquí?! — preguntó viéndome

Yo solo asentí tímidamente.

—La cosa esta demasiado rara, no se preocupen, yo averiguaré que le pasa

—Más te vale McCormick — terminó de amenazar Craig

El chico de la capucha naranja se alejó de nosotros rumbo a la salida.

**3:30 PM (Faltan 40 horas y 30 minutos)**

A las 3:30 llegaría mi padre por mí y Craig y yo nos acercamos a la salida. Él tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y caminaba viendo el piso, yo no sabía ni qué demonios decir.

—Mañana toca educación física Tweek — dijo Craig — ¿Qué te parece si luego de la clase nos vamos a comer por ahí? Siempre salimos como una hora antes

—Me p-parece b-bien Craig

No quería que mi papá llegara, estaba demasiado cómodo con Craig a mi lado. Nos sentamos en la barda que hay afuera de la escuela. Mi padre normalmente no me recogía, pero esta semana tuvo la oportunidad y decidió hacerlo. No creo que alguna vez me vayan a tomar enserio como un adulto, así que tendré que conformarme con la cafetería de los Tweak.

— ¿C-Crees que lo de C-Cartman sea t-tan malo?

—Lo que sea malo para Eric Cartman es mil veces peor para nosotros ¿No recuerdas al chico Scott Ternoman? Lo que le hizo fue horrible, desde entonces nadie se mete con él, y el que se atreve es mejor tener cuidado con él

El auto de mi papá se acercó a la banqueta.

—Nos vemos mañana Tweek

—Adiós Craig…

Me subí totalmente sonriente.

— ¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo? — preguntó mi padre

—Perfecto papá — dije sin mi tic

No podía esperar al miércoles para estar con Craig en la conferencia.

**3:40 PM (Faltan 40 horas y 20 minutos)**

* * *

**Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugerencia pueden dejar un review **


	7. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

**Buenas noches, tardes o días. Les traigo un nuevo cap de esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews del cap anterior. Sabía que la maestra de química les sorprendería. Gracias en especial a Garu0212, luis carlos, Sakuyachan16 y Gabi17 que siempre comentan mis historias. **

**Este capítulo está narrado por Butters. **

******South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"**

**Lunes 10 de Octubre – 3:00 PM (Faltan 41 horas)**

Acababa de salir de mi última clase, biología, de verdad me gustaba todo lo relacionado con el cuerpo humano y la salud, por eso algún día seré el doctor Stoch. Ya tenía otros amigos aparte de los que tenía cuando cursaba en la primaria de South Park iba caminando con ellos cuando vi a Kenny a lo lejos. Mi rostro se iluminó totalmente.

Kenneth McCormick era la única persona en todo el mundo que me mostraba tanto afecto y que era de verdad. Creo que por eso llegó un momento en el que supe que lo que sentía no era un cariño normal de amigo y amigo, si no algo más, algo que al principio me dio miedo. Consulté miles de libros, claro sin decirle a mis padres. Pero todos concordaban en una cosa, debía hacerle caso a mi corazón. Con contaba claro los que decían que era un adefesio o un monstruo. Por fin comprendí el significado de bicurioso y de lo que tenían todos los chicos de ese centro. Me atemorizó un poco la idea de haberle dicho a mi responsabliamigo que me gustaba. Sobre todo porque… ahora, estaba perdidamente enamorado de "la puta del pueblo" o como yo prefería decirle "mi amigo" Kenneth.

Me gustaba cuando me abrazaba, cuando me decía palabra lindas y cuando me hacía sentir la persona más querida en todo el ancho mundo. Aunque una parte de mi decía que no olvidara el hecho de que Kenny se había acostado con casi todos los habitantes de South Park, solo superado por la madre de Eric Cartman. Tal vez era solo una nueva conquista, una isla virgen que debía descubrir y colonizar. Pero no, yo sabía que lo que Kenny me hacía y decía era del corazón.

Me acerqué felizmente hacia él, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños apretados. Me pareció muy extraño verlo así, de seguro había pasado algo malo, y no podía evitar pensar que todo eso estaba ligado con el problema en el que estaba metido Cartman.

—Kenny… — lo saludé débilmente

Lo había dicho casi en susurro y él pareció oírlo como si viniera de dos enormes altavoces porque de inmediato volteo a verme, fijó su vista justo al lugar donde yo estaba parado. Su expresión cambio por completo, su cuerpo se destensó, sus puños se abrieron, su ceño se desfrunció y su boca se arqueó en una enorme sonrisa. Cambio de inmediato su rumbo para ir conmigo.

—Butters, no esperaba verte

—Perdón, se que ya te ibas

—De hecho, iba a tratar de averiguar algo

Tomó mi muñeca y me jaló con mucha delicadeza a un lugar más apartado, para que mis amigos no pudieran escuchar lo que estaba por decirme.

—Hable con Craig y me dijo algo importante

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Al parecer Gregory estuvo aquí

— ¿El chico inglés que era amigo del El topo?

—Sí, ese Gregory, esto me parece demasiado extraño, debo ir a averiguar algo rápido

— ¿A dónde irás?

—Cartman salió hace una hora de la escuela, debe estar en su casa y si no lo está, tendrá que ir tarde o temprano

Me quedé callado unos segundos, recordando parte de la conversación de Cartman en el callejón, hablaban de un jefe, una bodega, sonaba peligroso, no quería que Kenny le fuera a pasar algo malo.

— ¿Estás seguro de querer ir? — dije frotando mis nudillos

—Es mi amigo Leopold, no lo dejaré a la deriva — dijo dándome una hermosa sonrisa y hablando con ese tono tan dulce que solo tiene conmigo

—Solo prométeme que te cuidarás

—Te lo prometo… la casa de Cartman queda pasando la tuya ¿Puedo acompañarte Butters?

Mis mejillas se tornaron rojas sin querer.

—C-claro Kenny…

Salimos de la escuela y comenzamos a caminar por la gran avenida central de South Park. Hablamos de nuestras clases, sin duda Kenny necesitaba un asesor en biología, matemáticas ¡Todas las clases! Parecía que no consideraba ir a la universidad. Eso no me agradó.

—Debes intentar ir Kenny

— ¿Con que dinero?

—Podrías ahorrar

— ¿Te preocupa mi futuro Leopold?

— ¡Claro que sí! No quiero que acabes como… como las chicas que tenía en la primaria

—Si algún día tuviera que hacer eso tú serías mi chulo — dijo tomando discretamente mi mano

Demonios, siempre me paralizaba con eso. Ya no pudimos continuar la discusión, mi casa estaba realmente cerca, recordé la noche anterior y el beso que le di en la mejilla, no sé porqué lo hice, solo seguí mi impulso.

—No te arriesgues mucho

El asintió con la cabeza antes de darme un beso en la frente e irse caminando por la calle. Kenneth, espero que regreses con bien de nuevo a mí.

— ¡Háblame cuando sepas algo! — le grité antes de que no pudiera oírme, recibiendo su confirmación

**6:00 PM (Faltan 38 horas)**

Estaba en mi casa viendo el techo, ya había terminado por fin mis interminables tareas cotidianas, a veces parece que mis padres me tratan como un esclavo ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? Sé que Kenny me ha dicho muchas veces que debía revelarme de ellos, pero para mí es algo casi imposible.

Me parecía muy extraño no haber recibido la llamada que Kenny prometió, a pesar de ser pobre tenía un celular o al menos podía usar un teléfono público. Prendí la tele tratando de distraerme un poco, estaban transmitiendo a Terrence y Philip. Normalmente el programa me hacía morirme de la risa, pero esta vez no surtía ningún efecto. Cambié de canal, estaban pasando la Ley y el Orden, pensé que al menos ese programa me dormiría, pero no. Nada de eso ocurría, seguía despierto con la preocupación en la boca del estómago. Escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse. Era mi padre ¿Qué quería aquí?

—Tengo que hablar contigo hijo

Eso significa, prepara tus oídos porque voy a jodértelos con mis quejas y regaños.

—Claro papá

—Escucha, se te que dejamos ir con tu amiguito Kenny al cine, pero la verdad no nos agrada nada que te juntes con él

¡Qué novedad! Noticias papá, a nadie de los padres les agrada que sus hijos hablen con Kenny.

— ¿Por qué papá? — Le forcé a continuar

—Pues… él no es un chico normal Butters, no tiene nuestros mismos gustos

Lo dice el que estuvo en un sauna gay y me confesó que era bicurioso.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Solo prométeme que si llega a tocarte demás a ti me lo dirás ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí… — es lo único que siempre decía, aunque esta vez papá fue muy suave conmigo, normalmente hubiera prohibido salir con él. Creo que Kenny lo tiene amenazado con las fotos que tomé de él en el sauna gay, pero saben, eso me agrada

Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto, entonces ya no lo soporté, tomé el teléfono y marqué el celular de Kenny. La línea sonó y sonó, pero nadie contestó. Eso me pareció totalmente raro. Kenny siempre, me contesta. Una serie de ideas terribles trataban de invadir mi mente, pero subí el volumen de la tele logrando callarlas un poco. Cerré los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme lo suficiente como para hacer otra llamada. Marqué el número de Cartman, esta vez sí contestaron.

— ¿Diga? — era la señora Cartman

—Buenas tardes señora Cartman ¿Está Eric?

—Lo siento Butters, pero Eric salió hace un buen rato con su amiguito Kenny

Mis sospechas eran confirmadas, estaba con Kenny. Un nudo seme hizo en la garganta.

— ¿Quieres dejarle un mensaje?

—No… gracias señora Cartman

Colgué temblando un poco.

Me preocupaba que Kenny estuviera metido en una situación muy peligrosa o en el mismo lío que Cartman. Logré controlarme de nuevo cambiando los canales de la tele una y otra vez, del 1 al 100, una y otra vuelta. No tenía fin. Pero esto solo era una distracción temporal, llegaría el momento en el que no pudiera seguir. A los pocos minutos mi brazo se durmió y le siguió el resto de mi cuerpo. Los nervios se habían llevado hasta la última gota de energía de mi cuerpo. Caí rendido sobre mi cama con la tele en un anuncio del famoso quita-chipotle.

Tuve un sueño lindo, al principio. Estaba en la escuela, a mi lado estaba Kenny, el profesor no llegaba y nos dejaban recorrer el jardín de flores que había en la parte de atrás de "El ejido" me encante ese lugar. Había dientes de león gigantes, Kenny tomó uno y sopló con fuerza hacía mi. Ambos reíamos y caminábamos por el hermoso prado, tomé su mano al poco rato y los dos nos echamos en el pasto. Lo veía a los ojos y veía una enorme felicidad. No nos importaba si los demás nos veían, su mano tocaba mi mejilla y comenzaba a acercar su rostro al mío, sentí su aliento y mis mejillas ardieron, estaba por besarlo cuando todo se oscureció. El campo se secó de golpe, unas corrientes inmensas de aire nos golpearon, una jalaba a Kenny a un extremo y la otra me jalaba a mí al extremo contrario. Tomé su mano y no la soltaba, pero el viento era demasiado fuerte. Nos soltamos y fuimos separados, estaba por estrellarme contra una gran pared cuando desperté de golpe.

Sudaba frío y no podía controlar mis temblores, eso era malo, una muy mala señal. Estaba seguro de que algo terrible le acababa de suceder a Kenny. Tomé mi celular y llamé al suyo, la línea ni siquiera sonó, se fue directo al buzón de voz. Debía hacer algo, debía buscarlo ¡Debía encontrarlo! Me puse de pie de un salto y observé el reloj.

**8:00 PM (Faltan 36 horas)**

Tomé mi abrigo azul y bajé las escaleras casi corriendo. Estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando el brazo de mi padre me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas a esta hora jovencito?

—Tengo que irme papá…

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

—Tengo que ir

—Si me dices a donde podría dejarte ir

—A casa de Kenny

Gran error. Vi como el enojo pintaba de rojo la cara de mi papá y como su agarre se había hecho mucho más fuerte sobre mi brazo. Me estiró de regreso a las escaleras, arrastrándome por ellas. Mi madre veía la escena pero no se atrevía a meterse en ella o estaba 100% de acuerdo con lo que mi padre estaba haciendo. Entramos a mi cuarto y él cerró la puerta con tanta fuerza que hizo que la casa entera se estremeciera.

— ¿A qué vas a casa de Kenny?

No le respondí, yo solo veía el suelo. Mi actitud solo avivó su ira, me arrojó en la cama y dijo tan fuerte que creo que toda la calle escuchó

— ¡Nunca irás a casa de ese tal Kenny!

Dicho esto salió del cuarto hecho una verdadera fiera, escuché que el cerrojo se movía dejándome atrapado en mi habitación. Suspiré, sabía en el fondo que no sería tan fácil. Pero al menos mi padre se olvidó de cerrar la ventana. La abrí y me encontré con un viento frío de otoño que me hizo estremecerme. Ese viento al parecer regresó un poco del sentido común que tenía porque al asomarme me asusté de la altura.

Muchas veces había visto como Kenny trepaba por ese árbol y entraba por la ventana con una agilidad digna de un gato, agilidad que estaba seguro no tenía. Pero no podía quedarme el resto de la noche ahí en mi cuarto, preocupado por mi amor. No podía volver a dormirme y tener otra pesadilla, no, algo me decía que él me necesitaba y yo iría por él.

Me coloqué en el marco de la ventana, sacando primero las manos y apoyándolas en la rama, Kenny era mucho más pesado que yo, por lo que no debía tener problemas esa rama en soportar mi peso. Pero esta crujió, haciendo que dejara de apoyarme, no debía hacer mucho ruido y si esa rama caía me lastimaría y encima sería castigado. Pero lo peor sería que no podría saber si Kenny estaba bien. El valor me regresó otra milésima de segundo, por lo que sujeté la rama con todas mis fuerzas y saqué el cuerpo de la ventana, apoyando los pies también en la rama que crujió quejándose por el peso.

Debo dejar de comer tanta porquería en el receso. Bueno, ahí estaba, de cuclillas en una rama que podría vencerse y escapándome de la casa de mis padres, vaya, ahora sabía lo que estaba sintiendo Kyle mientras se escapaba. Esa sensación embriagante que te fuerza a terminar lo más lejos posible de ahí.

Comencé a dar unos tímidos pasos por la rama tratando de no sacudirla tanto como para tirarla. El viento otoñal volvió a darme en la cara, haciendo que me estremeciera de nuevo, casi pierdo el equilibrio esta vez. Me sujeté la con más fuerza de la rama y seguí caminando, estaba cada vez más cerca del tronco. Cuando llegara a este el resto sería pan comido.

Escuchó la puerta delantera abrirse, de inmediato me congelé, suplicando que la oscuridad de la noche fuera suficiente como para ocultarme. Vi a mi padre salir de la casa con una bolsa de basura. Contuve hasta la respiración, si me veía colgado en el árbol mis planes se irán a la basura y podría ser capaz hasta de cerrar la ventana con ladrillos para que no volviera a intentar algo así. Estaba regresando a la casa cuando la rama crujió un poco, un sonido casi imperceptible para los demás, pero mi padre giró la cabeza de inmediato, miró justo donde yo estaba, pero no dijo nada, creo que la oscuridad me cubría lo suficiente como para que no me viera.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue un verdadero alivio para mí, estaba por avanzar cuando otra ráfaga de viendo me golpeó, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, me sostuve de la rama con todas mis fuerzas. Mi cuerpo colgaba de ese árbol y estaba todavía muy alto. Busqué fuerza de donde nunca había buscado, recordado a Kenny y que podría estar en peligro, logré acercarme al tronco para luego deslizarme por él.

Caí al suelo de una altura menor, sentir el fresco pasto en mi cabeza me hizo respirar por fin, estaba afuera de mi casa. Y no me arrepentía de lo que acababa de hacer me puse de pie y miré mi casa, tanto tiempo encerrado entre sus padres y ahora por fin era libre, ya sé lo que sintió Kyle al escapar de su casa.

Salí corriendo a casa de Kenny, me había tomado más tiempo cruzar ese árbol del que había sentido y el hecho de que mi celular no haya sonado todavía me alarmaba más.

**8:30 PM (Faltan 35 horas y 30 minutos)**

Al principio caminaba por las calles, la poca gente que estaba afuera al parecer me reconoció, porque se me quedó viendo como si fuera un fantasma, comencé a correr para llegar antes a la casa más pobre del pueblo. La casa tenía el jardín mal cuidado, basura, llantas y a veces los vagos se ponían a charlar alrededor de uno de los botes que prendían. No me importó quien estuviera en el jardín, tenía que hablar con Kenny.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la toqué con mucha insistencia, el viento se había vuelto más frío y me estaba helado. El suéter ya no me abrigaba lo suficiente. Escuché pasos dirigirse a la puerta, la perilla giró y vi que Kenny era quien había abierto.

Lo abracé sin pensar, dejando salir las lágrimas que la preocupación y los nervios habían contenido perfectamente en mis ojos por tanto tiempo. Él sin duda se sorprendió, porque tardó unos momentos en asimilar que había ido. Cuando le cayó el veinte, me abrazó y me hizo pasar. Nos sentamos en uno de los destartalados sillones que había en su sala.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Leopold? — Me preguntó secando una de mis lágrimas

—Me preocupé por ti Kenny, pensé que te había pasado algo malo

—Perdona por no avisarte… pero acabo de llegar

— ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Averiguaste algo?

Kenny desvió la mirada y se mordió el labio, como decidiendo si contarme o no lo que había pasado, luego de unos segundos me miró a los ojos.

—Traté, pero no pude averiguar nada

—Mientes — Dije convencido

—Solo lo seguí, luego me descubrió y no me permitió seguirlo más

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirme?

Kenny no era del todo sincero conmigo y eso me hería ¿No confiaba lo suficiente en mí? ¿Trataba de protegerme de algo? ¿Tan peligrosa era la situación?

—Sí averigüé algo… pero aun no puedo decírtelo

— ¿Por qué?

—Lo sabrás después Leopold

Fruncí el ceño, esa respuesta no me complacía para nada. Le di la espalda cruzando los brazos, me escapé de la casa de mis padres por esto.

—Creo que merezco una mejor respuesta, luego de todo lo que me arriesgué para venir aquí

— ¿Tanto te preocupo Leopold?

No, esa voz de nuevo no, nunca podría resistirme a ella. Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí que Kenny me abrazaba por la espalda. Sentí su aliento sobre mi nuca y me sonrojé al máximo.

—Perdón por preocuparte Leopold… pero no puedo decírtelo ahora, lo sabrás, de eso debes estar seguro

Me giré viendo sus ojos azules. Estábamos demasiado cerca, como el día anterior en el cine. Deseaba con toda mi alma poder besarlo, estábamos cerca, tan cerca. Estaba por besarlo cuando nos interrumpieron

— ¿Quién era Kenny? — preguntó su madre atrapándonos

Me sonrojé más que nunca e intenté apartarme, pero Kenny no me lo permitía. Su madre dio media vuelta y se fue, al parecer consciente de que había arruinado el momento crítico.

—Deberías regresar a casa, no quiero que tengas problemas

Kenny me acompañó de regreso a casa.

Esperaba que mis padres no hubieran notado mi corta ausencia. En el camino me felicitó por haber sido tan valiente, diciendo que luego de esto, ya todos los de nuestra edad se habían escapado por lo menos una vez. Cuando llegamos vi que mis padres estaban leyendo tranquilamente en la sala. Suspiré aliviado, no tendría mucho problemas, si acaso los que me trajera mi impulso al tratar de salir por la puerta de enfrente. Al ver el árbol me estremecí, Kenny lo vio y me dijo

—No te preocupes, lo difícil no es subir, sino bajar

Empezamos a trepar, ahora ya no tenía miedo, porque tenía la mano de Kenny sobre la mía cuidándome de no caer. No sabíamos si la rama aguantaría el peso. Apenas puse un pie sobre el marco de la ventana cuando la rama o al menos una parte de ella cedió. Logré sostenerme y evitar la caía, pero Kenny si había golpeado el suelo. Asustado miré hacia abajo

— ¿Estás bien Kenny?

—Sí… estoy bien Butters — dijo logrando ponerse de pie

Me alegré al saber que estaba bien. Se despidió de mí y se perdió entre la oscuridad de la noche. Me recosté en la cama, más tranquilo. Kenny estaba bien. Aunque no había logrado contestarme la pregunta más importante. Algo malo pasaba y no quería decírmelo, pero como dicen, tarde o temprano la verdad sale. Tarde o temprano me enteraré de que es lo que sucede, tanto con Cartman como con Kenny.

**9:00 PM (Faltan 35 horas)**

* * *

**Ya nos estamos acercando a la hora 0, el siguiente cap será Dip.**

**¿Reviews?**


	8. Ten cuidado

**Hola a todos los que me leen. Les traigo el nuevo cap que es Dip. Quiero agradecerles de nuevo por sus reviews del cap pasado. **

**Este capítulo está narrado por Damien.**

**Haré unas aclaraciones. Damien lo explica más abajo, pero en mi escuela califican por el siguiente método. En un semestre tienes cuatro parciales. Al final de cada parcial te califican del 0 al 25, el aprobado es 18. Al final del semestre suman los cuatro parciales y la calificación mínima aprobatoria es 70 y el máximo es 100. **

**Damien menciona que va a comprar una Lámina de física. Una lámina o monografía es una hoja con imágenes que tiene información en la parte de atrás. Normalmente los maestros las piden por las imágenes más que por el texto. Si todos ya sabían lo que eran, perdonen la explicación, pero no estoy segura de que esa palabra se utilice en otras partes de México o latinoamérica. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: "Ten cuidado"**

**Martes 11 de Octubre – 6:00 AM (Faltan 26 horas)**

El día comenzó con la misma mierda de siempre, mi padre cantando una cancioncita de amor en la regadera ¡Es el diablo! El diablo no puede cantar canciones románticas. Prefería oír cantar a Jimbo y Ned Lovin' you de nuevo que escuchar las canciones de mi padre. Me levanté de la cama con un verdadero humor de perros, era martes ¿Por qué tenía que ir a la escuela mortal si era el futuro amo y señor del infierno? Además, desperté con un extraño presentimiento en el pecho, pero sabía que si le preguntaba a mi padre se negaría a contestarme, cambiaría el tema y trataría de hacerme hablar sobre mis "sentimientos".

Me comencé a vestir, siempre me vestía totalmente de negro, odiaba los demás colores, incluso no me agradaba mucho el rojo, al menos no para usarlo encima. Abrí la ventana, todo en el infierno estaba igual que todos los días, gente muriendo y llegando y muchísimas más siendo torturadas.

— ¡Damien se te hará tarde! — gritó mi padre

Prefería mil veces escuchar a mi padre apurarme que escuchar la voz de ese hijo de puta de Saddam Hussein otra vez, como si fuera el dueño de la casa e hiciera el papel de otro padre. Nunca comprenderé ¿Por qué Satanás quiso salir con Saddam Hussein? ¿Por qué mi padre el Dios de las tinieblas era un jodido marica? Terminé de abrochar mis zapatos y bajé las escaleras un poco deprimido. No me gustaba ir a la escuela, pero no por los maestros o las materias, era por otra cosa.

Mi padre estaba en la cocina desayunando, ya tenía mi comida lista. Me senté sin verlo, la verdad no tenía mucha hambre, pero no quería que mi padre me bombardeara de preguntas sobre el porqué.

—Tengo que hablar contigo hijo

Demonios, tiene que estar bromeando.

— ¿Sobre qué papá?

—He escuchado algunas cosas

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea

Por los ojos de perrito mojado que me puso supe exactamente de lo que hablaba. Me maldije mil veces, había sido descuidado y traicionado, pero sabía exactamente quien había hablado, ya le partiría la boca después ¿De verdad ha sido tan obvio en la escuela? ¿Lo habrá notado más gente?

Últimamente mi comportamiento ha cambiado de manera radical ¿Cuál es la causa de eso? Un chico inglés odiado por todos, Philip Pirrup. Desde que lo volví a ver mi mundo se ha puesto de cabeza. Esto me causa demasiada confusión, y por ello preocupo estar lejos del chico. Pero hay muchas veces en las que la emoción me traiciona y voy a buscarlo para verlo de lejos. Me comporto como un verdadero marica, pero no ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego a estar enamorado de Pip!

—No tengo nada que hablar — dije levantándome con mi plato, lo dejé en el lavabo sin mirar a mi padre

—Ya me lo han dicho Damien, y me parece muy desconsiderado que no le digas a tu padre que alguien se ha robado tu corazón

Salí de la cocina evitando a mi padre, Pip no se había robado mi corazón, no señor, yo no se lo permitiría ¡Yo no soy un anormal como mi padre! Fui a la sala donde ya tenía lista mi mochila, lamenté enormemente tener que irme con mi padre.

Me planté delante de la puerta, esperando a que se dignara a levantarse, pero teníamos eso en común, los dos somos demasiado tercos y cada vez que discutimos cae sangre.

— ¿Tan poca confianza me tienes?

Se colocó detrás de mí, pero no abría la puerta, era obvio que no me dejaría ir hasta que "habláramos" del tema, el problema era que no había tema del cual hablar, yo no sentía eso por Pip ¿Verdad?

— ¿Por qué no me contaste hijo? Respóndeme eso y te prometo que no haré más preguntas el día de hoy

¿Y por qué no para siempre? Creo que nunca se puede hacer un trato con el diablo que te beneficie más a ti. Tendría que hablar, al menos un poco.

—No quería contarte de algo que no estoy seguro de que existe — dije viendo el piso

Unos segundos el ambiente fue el más pesado en todo el universo, hasta que mi padre estiró su brazo y abrió la puerta. De inmediato salí y subí al auto, recostándome dándole la espalda a mi padre. El subió unos segundos luego de mí, no tenía nada más que decir sobre eso

—Debía decirte algo más

— ¿Ahora qué? — dije un poco harto

—Cuidado Damien, ten mucho cuidado

Volteé a verlo, me habló muy seriamente, pero el evitó verme en todo el camino rumbo a la escuela, eso solo me preocupaba mucho más. Si de por sí ya tenía un mal presentimiento en mi pecho, esa advertencia avivó la llama de mi presentimiento. El camino se hizo mucho más lento, a pesar de que era más tarde y llegué rayando a la escuela.

**7:00 AM (Faltan 25 horas)**

Al bajar del auto de mi padre un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y me provocó un fuerte dolor de cabeza que me hizo poner mis manos en mis sienes, normalmente el viento no me afectaba, yo nunca me estremecía, es más, ni siquiera necesitaba abrigarme en invierno, lo hacía solo para no verme como un bicho raro. Mi primera clase era matemáticas en el salón 26. Estaba lejos pero podía llegar si me esforzaba, el profesor no era tan malo como para dejarme afuera. Mientras más pasaba de la clase más aumentaba mi dolor de cabeza, llegando a ser casi insoportable. El maestro lo notó y me mandó a prefectura para que me dieran algo para el dolor. Si fui al lobby, pero sabía que una pastilla humana no lograría curarme de este mal.

Decidí tomar un poco de aire fresco para ver si así lograba despejarme aunque fuera un poco. Me acerqué a la reja y comencé a recorrerla. Cuando estaba llegando a la facultad de Ciencias Químicas pude distinguir a alguien entre la tenue luz que había a esa hora.

Era la bola de grase de Eric Cartman junto al oficial de policía Barbrady. También estaba un agente de la policía del condado.

— ¿Sabe que podríamos arrestarlo por dar falsa información? — dijo el policía del condado Park

—No es falsa información — dijo Cartman — le juro que la dirección que les di es su ubicación

—Más te vale mocoso

— ¡Ya lo verá! — gritó Cartman

La policía salió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de la escuela, mientras Cartman sonreía muy complacido. Me le quedé viendo todo el tiempo que permanecí en ese lugar. Sintió mi mirada, y cuando me vio dijo.

—Damien ¡¿Qué mierda me ves?!

El dolor de cabeza aumentó de golpe, haciendo que me inclinara de dolor. Ahora que recuerdo, Cartman había estado muy extraño los últimos días ¿Acaso estaba relacionado con mi mal presentimiento? De inmediato regresé al salón, tratando de disimular lo más posible el dolor que me continuaba. Traté de distraerme con cualquier cosa, pero no encontraba con qué. Ahora si necesitaba a alguien que me distrajera de la clase. La persona que tenía más cercana era Clyde Donovan y obviamente no le hablaba. Creo que aparte del idiota de Kenny que va al infierno casi diario, no tenía ningún otro amigo. De verdad había arruinado mi amistad con Pip.

El dolor de cabeza fue pasando poco a poco, como si el mal presentimiento se fuera alejando más y más de mí ser. Agradecí mentalmente a lo que sea que hubiera eliminado el dolor de cabeza, nunca había sentido algo tan malo. Y eso que vivía con Satán. Incluso mi padre me había advertido. Volteé y vi por la puerta que estaba abierta, Cartman estaba afuera matándome con la mirada, como diciendo "Si dices algo te juro que te rompo las bolas" y lo creía capaz, aunque después lo convirtiera en una bola de fuego y lo mandara al infierno.

¿Qué demonios había hecho Cartman que no quería que nadie se enterara? La policía estaba involucrada en eso ¿Entonces a qué le temía? Eric Cartman nunca le temía a nada.

Al parecer el profesor vio que me estaba distrayendo, ya que se levantó y cerró las dos puertas, bloqueando mi vista y la de Cartman. Bueno, ya luego me encargaría de averiguar qué es lo que trae ese raro de Eric Cartman. Luego de matemáticas tuve inglés, era una verdadera mierda mi horario.

De camino a mi clase algo me jaló a un salón, ese algo, como supuse, era Cartman.

— ¿Qué demonios viste esta mañana Damien?

Yo no le respondí.

— ¡Nada! ¿Entiendes? ¡No viste nada!

La ira tenía por completo dominado al culón. La puerta se abrió, al parecer alguien había escuchado el grito de Eric. Ese alguien era Kenny, se encargó de separarme del enojado culón mientras lo sostenía para evitar que hiciera una locura. No sé exactamente porque no los calciné a los dos en ese instante, después de todo, Kenny podía volver mañana.

—Basta Cartman — decía forcejeando con él

Cartman era mucho más fuerte que Kenny por lo que pronto lo tiró y vino hacia mí con intención de golpearme.

— ¡Basta Cartman! O…

— ¿O? — dijo retándolo

—O no lo haré…

Cartman se detuvo de golpe.

—Pero Kenny…

Kenny estaba en el piso y tenía la mirada baja. Eric apretó los puños y se fue enojado.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — pregunté

—No creo que quieras saberlo — dijo Kenny levantándose

—Vaya que quiero — dije cuando él salía por la puerta

Genial, ahora también Kenny estaba comportándose muy extraño, esto me olía terriblemente mal y eso que el infierno entero huele a azufre. Finalmente me resigné, nada dirán aquellos dos.

Continué mi camino rumbo a mi salón de clases, cuanto odiaba cuando todo esto ocurría. Las cosas habían cambiado en unos aspectos y en otros seguían siendo la misma mierda.

**10:00 AM (Faltan 22 horas)**

La hora de receso al fin había llegado, no tenía clase la siguiente hora por lo que era un receso de 2 horas y 10 minutos, muchas veces me aburría cuando estaba tan solo en ese tiempo. Me dirigí a mi lugar favorito de la escuela, el jardín de "El ejido" me encantaba sentarme en ese lugar, me daba un ambiente de tranquilidad necesario para pensar en muchas cosas. Cosas como… mis sentimientos por Pip.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que no sentía eso por mi ex-mejor amigo, bueno, al menos yo pensaba que era mi ex-mejor amigo. Escuché unos pasos muy cerca de mí, me levanté para ver quién era, grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que era ese chico inglés.

—Damien, sabía que eras tú

Yo me había quedado mudo, la luz del sol le daba de espalda e iluminaba todo a su alrededor. No lo había visto tan de cerca desde que lo hice volar en la fiesta de Cartman. Mis mejillas se volvieron rosas de inmediato, nunca antes me había sonrojado, absolutamente por nada. Y ahora así pasaba, así como así. Era simplemente la cosa más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida, el tiempo se detuvo frente a esa bella imagen. Era tan dulce, era mi dulce inglés. De acuerdo, lo admito, hasta yo tengo mis límites ¡Estoy enamorado de Philip "Pip" Pirrup!

—Hola Pip — logré articular

Se sentó a mi lado y dijo.

—Pensé que estabas enojado conmigo, como no me diriges la palabra en la clase

Olvidé mencionar que tenía clase con Pip ¿Verdad?

Verán, nos dieron a escoger un idioma para aprender, yo ya sabía francés, por lo que decidí aprender español, resulta que Pip tuvo la misma idea que yo, por lo que tengo la clase de las 2 a las 3:30 con él.

—No estoy enojado, es solo que… quiero concentrarme en la clase

—Vaya, ya entiendo — dijo soltando una risita — es verdad, necesitas prestar atención para comprender ese idioma tan complicado. La verdad batallo mucho con él

— ¿De verdad? Pero tú siempre tuviste buenas notas

—Bueno, con el señor Garrison cualquiera las tenía

Me encantó ver esa adorable sonrisa, nadie más lograría sonreír como Philip, era la sonrisa más hermosa de todo el mundo. Aunque sabía que yo me la vivía entre gritos y lamentos. Me volví a recostar, Pip me imitó, me tranquilizaba mil veces más estar a su lado que estar solo en ese pequeño paraíso. Me replanteé muchas cosas, tal vez me había guardado demasiado ese sentimiento. Agradecía mil veces a la fuerza sobre natural que me había mandado a Pip a este lugar. Un momento ¿Fuerza sobrenatural? ¡Papá hijo de puta! Sabía que metería sus narices en lo que no le importaba un carajo. Pero bueno, ya estaba aquí a su lado y ya nada podía hacer.

Empezamos a ver las nubes. Muchas tenían forma de animales, todo parecía normal hasta que empezaron a tomar formas anormales.

— ¿Qué raro esta el clima no crees? — dijo Pip

Las formas de las nubes fueron cambiando hasta lo que yo estaba seguro que se volverían. Una letra D, un signo de más y una letra P y luego un corazón ¡Mierda padre! ¿Por qué tienes que meterte? Una cosa es reunirme con Pip y la otra es hacer esas insinuaciones climáticas.

Me erguí con la esperanza de que Pip me imitara, por suerte así fue, ahora ambos estábamos sentados de nuevo.

— ¿Cómo han estado tus padres? — dije para distraer su atención del mensaje subliminal de mi padre

Escuchar esa pregunta le agradó demasiado por lo visto, porque su sonrisa fue de oreja a oreja.

—Muy bien Damien ¿Y tu padre?

—Bien… administrando el infierno

—Debe ser interesante que tu padre sea Satanás ¿No?

—Cuando quiere hacer sus mega fiestas como cuando inferno en la tierra 2006 no lo es mucho

Ahora nos dedicamos a ver el jardín que había frente a nosotros, era el más hermoso de toda la escuela, perfectamente cuidado y aún así permitían el acceso. Algunas veces no podía evitarlo y quemaba por error algunas de las plantas que estaban ahí. El jardinero siempre se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que eso pasaba? Supliqué que mi padre detuviera sus mensajes para Pip, no era bueno de ninguna manera que se enterara, al menos no ahora ni de esa forma.

Sentí como una planta se movía sobre mi mano, la movió discretamente hasta que toqué un poco la mano de Pip. Las mejillas del inglés ardieron de inmediato. Yo quité la mano al ver eso, este si era el colmo, ya era demasiado, padre.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, tenía que hallar la forma de calmarlo un poco.

— ¿Tienes clase a la tercera Pip?

—No ¿y tu Damien?

—Tampoco

— ¿Me acompañas a dejar un libro a la biblioteca?

—Claro — respondí reprimiendo una sonrisa

Sonó el timbre.

**10:40 AM (Faltan 21 horas y 20 minutos)**

Nos levantamos del jardín para caminar hasta la biblioteca, estaba lejos pero teníamos una hora y media. Había mucha gente en los pasillos, todos corriendo para llegar a sus clases. Uno de los que corría empujó a Pip haciendo que casi se cayera, de no ser porque lo sostuve a tiempo. Sentí su mano sobre la mía por prima vez. Era suave y tersa, no se parecía nada a lo que había imaginado, lo ocurrido en el jardín fue solo un simple rose, pero ahora de verdad le estaba tomando de la mano. Hasta entonces había visto su mano, cuando vi su rostro noté lo sonrojado que estaba, me apuré a ayudarlo y cuando estuvo de pie no solté su mano.

— ¿Estás bien Pip?

—Sí… Damien…

El tampoco trató de soltarse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo el pasillo estaba vacío. Continuamos caminando, eso sí, sin soltarnos de la mano.

Yo nunca había entrado a biblioteca, nunca tuve necesidad, Pip entró primero. Se soltó para poder encontrar el libro que estaba perdido en su mochila. De inmediato sentí el cambio, perdí ese calor que me proporcionaba la mano de Pip. Me dediqué a verlo buscar entre sus cosas. Uno de los que atendí la biblioteca se me había quedado viendo, ya estaba acostumbrado, mis ojos de color rojo intenso llamaban demasiado la atención.

Finalmente Pip encontró el libro y lo entregó a otro de los encargados y este le devolvió su credencial.

— ¿No te gustaría sacar tu credencial de biblioteca Damien?

La verdad eso no me importaba una mierda, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a Philip.

Me pidieron algunos datos y me dijeron que mañana a esta hora estaría lista. No creía utilizarla en lo que quedaba del semestre. Ya nos habían calificado la mitad del curso. Justo en ese momento entró a la biblioteca nuestra profesora de español. Al vernos juntos se sorprendió.

— ¿Señor Thorn? ¿Señor Pirrup? No sabía que eran amigos

—Nos conocemos desde primaria — dijo Pip

—Qué bueno que los veo, acabo de pegar las calificaciones del segundo examen afuera del salón

La maestra se fue luego de decir esto. Se puso a hablar en español con otro de los encargados de la biblioteca. La verdad a mi no me importaba mucho saber que había sacado pero Pip se veía nervioso.

— ¿Estás bien Pip?

—Me debe haber ido mal, casi no contesté el examen

—El examen no lo es todo Pip y tú siempre te esfuerzas mucho en los trabajos

—Sí, pero aun así…

Me dio ternura ver tan preocupado al pobre de Pip. Le dije que lo acompañaría de regreso para ver nuestras calificaciones. Pip se veía más desanimado a cada paso que daba, intentaba animarlo y a veces si surtía efecto. Tardamos mucho más en regresar que lo que nos tomó llegar a la biblioteca.

Empezamos a acercarnos al salón y Pip clavó su mirada en el suelo. Nos detuvimos de frente a la lista con calificaciones y el chico inglés se negaba a verlas primero. Busqué entonces mi nombre, un 20, la calificación máxima era 25. Al final del semestre sumaban los cuatro parciales, de 25 cada uno, para dar el total del 100. Mi calificación fue muy buena después de toda la flojera que eché. Luego busque el nombre de Pip para decirle su calificación del parcial.

-Pirrup, Philip, 20

De inmediato alzó la vista comprobando que había sacado un 20, igual que yo. Se entristeció un poco.

—Te fue bien Pip — dije animándole de nuevo

—Lo sé… mis padres no se enojaran… pero tampoco se van a enorgullecer

—Lo importante es que tú te esforzaste al máximo y eso es lo que importa

Sonrió débilmente mientras me veía. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Demonios ¿Por qué Pip era tan irresistible para mí? Un viento frió nos golpeó de repente, Pip se estremeció un poco. Yo no sentía nada y aun así traía un suéter. Me lo quité de inmediato para dárselo.

—No es necesario

—Anda, tómalo, yo no tengo frío

Tímidamente aceptó mi ofrecimiento poniéndose el suéter totalmente negro sobre sí. Sonrió al sentir lo tibio que estaba.

—Gracias Damien…

—Pip… ¿Me acompañarías a una papelería? Necesito una lámina para mi clase de física

—Claro Damien

Ahora nos dirigimos a otro lugar y yo me sentía a cada paso más feliz, tendremos la clase de español a las 2 como siempre, pero al menos ya no me sentiría tan triste.

Todo esto me había distraía perfectamente de mi extraño presentimiento, que había quedado eclipsado con la belleza que desprendí Pip por todo el cuerpo y sobre todo por su sonrisa.

**11:00 AM (Faltan 21 horas)**

* * *

**Seguimos con el secreto de Cartman, ya falta solo un capítulo más y en el 9 se sabrá el secreto. **

**Cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugerencia dejen un review ^^**


	9. No entiendo

**Bueno, estamos en la cuenta regresiva, el próximo capítulo se revelará el secreto de Cartman. Pero en este, hay un pequeño regalo para todas las fans del Dip. **

**Les doy mil gracias por sus reviews. Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad y les deseo un feliz año nuevo. Aunque todavía falten unos días. **

**Este capítulo está narrado por Pip.**

**Dedicado especialmente a BBSTIA, Sakuyachan16, Garu0212, luis carlos, Gabi17 y YumE MusuMe que siempre me dejan review ¡Mil gracias!  
**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "No entiendo"**

**Martes 11 de Octubre – 2:00 PM (Faltan 18 horas)**

Volvía a tocar el suéter que traía puerto, aun incrédulo de que Damien me lo hubiera ofrecido, yo no acostumbro usar cosas negros, por lo que varios de mis compañeros se me quedaban viendo, pero no me importó, yo me sentía abrigado y sobre todo feliz. Pensaba que Damien estaba sumamente enojado debido a que no me había hablado en lo que iba del curso, pero resultó no ser así. Me alegraba mucho volver a hablarle, era el único amigo que tenía de verdad. Los demás chicos de la primaria de South Park me seguían tratando mal, no tan mal como cuando teníamos 9, pero aún me discriminaban. Aún después de todo lo que Damien me hizo, lo sigo queriendo.

Lo quiero, pero no como un amigo. Sé que sonará raro y que mis padres se infartarán cuando lo sepan, pero yo estoy enamorado del hijo de Satán ¡Estoy enamorado del anticristo! ¿Desde cuándo eso es normal? Nunca ha sido y nunca será normal estar enamorado del anticristo. Pero me es simplemente irresistible, esos cabellos negros, esos ojos rojos seductores y sobre todo ese rostro que nunca muestra más expresión que enojo y a veces tenía un gesto amable conmigo. No todos consiguen una sonrisa ¿Podría considerarse eso una sonrisa? del anticristo. Muchas veces me han tachado de loco porque quería hablarle a Damien, para todos es como si no existiera. Lo evitan a toda costa y verme ahora caminando con ese suéter que obviamente era de Damien me convertía en alguien con una enfermedad contagiosa porque nadie se atrevía siquiera a saludarme. Pero valía totalmente la pena. Tenía una prenda de Damien conmigo y su aroma me embriagaba, no era azufre, era parecido a una rosa.

Aun después de la desilusión que tuve por haber sacado esa nota, durante el día fui sumamente feliz. Y algo me decía que se haría mucho mejor.

Llegué al salón un poco antes de que iniciara la clase. A los pocos segundos Damien entró al salón y se sentó justo al lado mío. Eso me alegró muchísimo más. Tal vez la clase ya no sería tan tediosa.

La profesora entró a los 2 minutos de que los dos estuviéramos en nuestros asientos. Era una maestra joven, con una paciencia infinita y realmente sabía lo que estaba dando de materia, no era su culpa que yo no pudiera aprender ni como decir ¿Dónde está el baño? En español. Odio eso de mí, hay mucha gente que sabe ese idioma y yo no logro aprenderlo ¿Por qué demonios? Cuando aprendí francés fue mucho menos complicado que aprender el habla castellana. Damien al contrario parecía tener un talento inmenso para los idiomas, él, si se esforzaba podría conseguir un 25 perfecto. La clase empezó, el día de hoy veríamos el tiempo pasado ¡Demonios! Eso era donde más batallaba, me confunde tanto el pretérito, pospretérito y copretérito ¿No podría ser todo una sola cosa como en el inglés? Hacia mil anotaciones mientras que Damien solo se dedicaba a escuchar. Cada quien aprende a su manera.

—Muy bien chicos, antes de iniciar la clase quiero recordarles que mañana 12 de octubre no se suspenden las clases por el día de la raza. La suspensión la cambiamos al 31 de octubre. Ahora los colocaré en parejas para que practiquen el dialogo

De inmediato Damien giró su banco para ser mi compañero. Eso me hizo sentirme el chico más feliz de toda la escuela. La maestra nos entregó las hojas con el diálogo, no comprendía casi nada de lo que ahí decía, por lo visto Damien lo notó.

—Si no entiendes algo puedes decirme, Pip

—Sí Damien — Acepté sonrojándome un poco

Comenzamos a practicar, la pronunciación de Damien era perfecta, incluso mejor que la de la maestra, en cambio yo no podía decir ni una sola palabra sin el acento gringo o inglés que de repente se me salía. Eso explicaba las malas notas que sacaba en mis exámenes orales. No podía seguirle el paso a mi amigo y eso me frustraba demasiado. Me sentía más deprimido que nunca y Damien, de nuevo, lo notó.

—No entiendes ¿Verdad?

—Lo siento, es que, simplemente no logro entender

— ¿Qué te parece si te doy una clase cuando salgamos?

— ¿Una clase? — pregunté incrédulo

—Sí, podría asesorarte hoy

Pensé un poco, mis padres no llegarían a casa temprano, así que podría quedarme un poco más de tiempo. Asentí feliz con la cabeza. La maestra estuvo revisando a las parejas, cuando llegó nuestro turno Damien le dijo nuestro plan. A ella le pareció una maravillosa idea, dijo que le diría al intendente que cerrara el salón hasta que cerrara la escuela.

Me parecía una excelente idea a mí también, así podría comprender finalmente todo lo que no podía entender del español y pasaría más tiempo con Damien. Todavía me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que era tan buen con los idiomas? Le preguntaría cuando estuviéramos solos. La maestra encargó la tarea y dio por terminada la clase, todos comenzaron a salir y nosotros seguíamos aquí. Cuando el salón se vació Damien se puso de pie y caminó al escritorio.

**3:30 PM (Faltan 16 horas y 30 minutos)**

— ¿Estás listo para tu clase?

Yo asentí con energía. Me dijo que me parara y fuera al pizarrón. Damien sacó un marcador y puso 3 palabras en tiempo pasado. Una a una fue explicándome las diferencias entre ellas. Luego de la explicación yo seguía igual. Fui diciéndole unas de mis dudas. Pensé que se enojaría por mi ignorancia, pero no, se limitó a volver a explicármelo. Cada vez que lo repetía lo empezaba a comprender mejor, pero todavía no lograba entender por completo.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan bueno en los idiomas? — finalmente le pregunté

Él me vio y dijo.

—En el infierno hay millones de almas, y cada una de ellas habla su propio idioma, a veces tengo que hablarles en español, francés, chino, dependiendo del idioma que ellos hablen. Además, mi padre cree que es bueno que aprenda más idiomas, que es "Enriquecimiento cultural"

Me encantó su respuesta, él aprendía por necesidad, esa es la principal razón por la que aprendemos y la más poderosa de todas, aun más poderosa que el gusto por alguna cosa. Esta era la manera en que debía tomarlo, era necesario que aprendiera esa lengua.

Damien repitió su explicación y yo me concentré todo lo que podía, como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Tenía que encontrar una necesidad más fuerte porque no lograba entender. Entonces encontré la clave, si Damien hablaba esa lengua yo también debía de hablarla para poder comunicarme con él. Debía aprenderla.

Damien comenzó a escribir otra palabras parecidas a las primeras que había anotado, me dio el marcador y me dijo que las clasificara. Tragué saliva, esas 10 palabras no eran totalmente desconocidas, pero la verdad poco me importaba su clasificación. Comencé a compara una con otra, pensé que si encontraba unas parecidas podría ser más fácil identificarlas con las demás.

Vi como mi tutor se sentaba en uno de los pupitres convencido de que me tardaría en contestar. Y vaya que sí, quince minutos y solo he clasificado tres palabras, genial, ahora si estaba seguro de que había molestado a Damien me atreví a verlo de reojo, pero él solo me miraba con una ligera sonrisa y unos ojos que decían "Vamos yo sé que puedes". Esa mirada me dio fuerzas y terminé de clasificarlas. Damien las observó. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, supe que me había equivocado.

—No bromeabas con eso de que no entendías

—Perdón por ser tan tonto

—No eres tonto, el español es difícil de aprender, la verdad es lo único que le admiro a los mexicanos, hay mil formas de equivocarse en el español

Borró todo lo que había en el pizarrón.

—Intentaremos otra cosa, ven

Ambos nos sentamos en los pupitres, Damien sacó uno de sus cuadernos. Yo pensaba que los tendría maltratados y quemados, pero el que sacó estaba en perfectas condiciones. Parecía que se había esmerado totalmente en hacerlo. Era la materia de español, pero si Damien nunca tomaba apuntes. Comprendí entonces que la razón por la que no apuntaba era para que nadie viera su cuaderno, incluso tenía temas que aún no veíamos.

Volvió a explicarlo, su cuaderno tenía las respuestas a todas las dudas, incluso las que todavía no se habían formulado en mi cabeza.

— ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo

Damien cerró el cuaderno, estaba por hablar cuando otra voz lo interrumpió.

—Pensé que ya te habías ido

Era Kenny, se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, recargando su peso en su hombro izquierdo.

—Necesito hablar contigo Kenny, pero no en este momento

—No iré al infierno hoy Damien, creo que te darás cuenta de todo antes de que me ates a una silla y me interrogues

No comprendía que era de lo que hablaban ¿Kenny tenía algo que ocultar? De inmediato mi mente relacionó una cosa con otra ¿Kenny tenía que ver con el problema en el que estaba metido Cartman?

—Vete de aquí antes de que te mate — dijo amenazante Damien

Kenny ya no le respondió, simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta.

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Damien? — No me contuve — ¿Por qué Cartman andaba raro? Y ahora esto

— ¿Lo notaste?

—Toda la escuela lo notó

Damien soltó un suspiro.

—La verdad me gustaría poder responderte, pero no se más de lo que tú o cualquiera de la escuela sabe

Me decepcionó un poco la respuesta de Damien. Comprendí entonces que no usaba sus poderes sobre naturales ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué no usas tus poderes para averiguarlo?

—Yo… no los uso en la tierra

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque no quiero volver a hacerle daño a una persona que quiero por una tontería — dijo desviando la mirada

Al principio no comprendí, pero luego me di cuenta. Lo decía… ¿Por mí?

—Regresemos al tema

—D-de acuerdo — dije nervioso

—A ver, si yo digo "saltaba" ¿Qué tiempo es?

Medité un poco antes de decir la respuesta, lo que yo dijera determinaría si Damien había triunfado o no.

— ¿Copretérito?

— ¡Lo hiciste!

Una alegría inmensa me invadió, lo había logrado, había contestado la pregunta correctamente. Estaba tan contento que abracé a Damien. Él también me abrazó, estábamos tan contentos.

**4:55 PM (Faltan 15 horas y 5 minutos)**

Hasta después caímos en cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo. Me separé un poco de Damien logrando ver sus ojos. Estaba sonrojado y avergonzado por mi reacción. Mi sorpresa aumentó cuando vi que Damien también estaba sonrojado. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, sus ojos rojos brillaban más que nunca, me atraían tanto, me hacían sentir tan confundido y a la vez tan feliz.

—Damien — susurré al ver lo cerca que estaban nuestros labios

El no me respondió, creo que no sabía cómo hacerlo, sus ojos me decían todo lo que necesitaba saber, aprecio, cariño… deseo…

La poca distancia que había entre nosotros fue eliminada. Sentí sus labios sobre los míos, eran suaves y deliciosos, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿Lo detenía? ¿Lo dejaría seguir? El lado racional de mi cerebro se apagó en ese instante, dejé que me besara y yo también le correspondí. Nuestro beso empezó a volverse un poco más rudo, Damien movía de un lado a otro sus labios sobre los míos. Rodeó mi cintura con sus manos uniéndome más a él. Coloqué mis manos en su nuca acercándolo más y más. No era consciente de nada, lo único que tenía valor ahora era ese beso, lo único que de verdad era real era ese segundo. Sus labios contra los míos, los míos contra los suyos. Sus manos recorriendo mi espalda y las mías acariciando sus cabellos negros. El oxígeno empezaba a faltarnos, no quería que ese mágico momento se detuviera, deseaba que se volviera eterno, poder estar mil años a su lado en esa posición, saboreándolo. Sentí que la lengua de Damien lamía mis labios, entendí el mensaje y abrí la boca, logrando aspirar un poco de aire antes de que la lengua de Damien entrara en ella. Sentí como recorría mi boca y la hacía suya, no me molestaba, estaba encantado con eso. Mis mejillas ardían como nunca y no podía contener mi enorme dicha. Nunca antes pensé que me llegaría una situación así, pensé que mi primer beso sería con alguien común y corriente, no con el anticristo. Pero no me arrepentía que fuera así. Me encantaba, mi primer beso era con la persona que más amaba en este mundo. El beso perfecto.

Escuchamos un ruido cerca de la puerta, nos separamos y vimos como unos de los conserjes nos llamaba la atención.

Desviaba la mirada un poco avergonzado, nos había visto.

Damien me miró con un poco de vergüenza estaba sonrojado y un poco despeinado. Yo estaba en las mismas, recogimos nuestras cosas lo más rápido que pudimos buscando salir lo antes posible de ese ambiente tan tenso.

Al pasar por la puerta noté que el intendente también se había sonrojado, tal vez nunca en su vida le había tocado ver una escena como esa.

**5:00 PM (Faltan 15 horas)**

Llegamos hasta el lobby de la escuela sin decir una sola palabra, ambos estábamos muy sorprendido y avergonzados. Pero no me agradaba eso, nos habíamos besado, habíamos querido besarnos, no era por la nada. Algo debíamos sentir para llegar a ese extremo ¿O no? Nos detuvimos un poco para recuperar el aliento, habíamos salido casi corriendo. El ambiente pesado empezaba a quitarse y nos permitía respirar mucho mejor.

—Al menos aprendiste algo — me dijo Damien

—Tuve un muy buen maestro, el maestro más paciente de todo el mundo

Damien sonrió, esa sonrisa me indicaba que todo estaba bien, perfectamente bien. Pero aún quedaban cosas de que hablar, no permitiría que después de ese beso todo volviera a nuestra amistad normal, no, yo deseaba algo más con él y Damien también deseaba algo más de mí. Me debatía entre hablarle o no hablarle de eso, podía hacerlo en ese instante o podía dejarlo para otro día con más calmita. Decidí ir por la segunda y más cuando noté que Damien miraba fijamente a un lugar afuera del edificio. Se dirigió ahí, yo lo seguí.

Afuera estaba Eric Cartman con Kenny McCormick, ambos viendo la avenida que de pronto se había quedado totalmente vacía, eso era algo extraño, siempre había autos en esa avenida. El sonido de las sirenas empezó a escucharse, fue aumentando poco a poco, hasta que vimos la primera patrulla pasar a toda velocidad por la avenida. Detrás de ella iban cientos de patrullas más, todas a una velocidad exagerada, sus sirenas sonando a más no poder y todas conduciendo hacia el mismo lugar.

En el rostro de Cartman estaba una enorme sonrisa y una mirada maliciosa, la misma mirada que tenía cuando se unió a ese Dios oscuro llamado Cuthulu. Esa sonrisa me heló la sangre como nunca antes. Me daba más miedo ver a Cartman así que con el miedo y la preocupación en sus ojos. Damien apretaba los puños mirando al gordo con un rostro severo. El no había notado nuestra presencia hasta que Damien formuló esa pregunta.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

Cartman volteó a verlo con una llama de odio encendida en sus ojos cafés. Kenny lo detuvo del brazo al ver la intención de su amigo de partirle la cara. Damien y Cartman se estaban matando con la mirada y el ruido de las patrullas no dejaba de sonar. Miré a Kenny, éste al notar mi mirada la evitó ¿Ahora también Kenny? No puede ser. Cartman cambió su objetivo al darse cuenta que no podía con la mirada de Damien, me miró ahora a mí, un miedo enorme me recorrió la columna, él había causado gran parte de mis traumas y de mis problemas para socializar con los demás. Todo había sido por su racismo e intolerancia ante gente que es diferente a él. Yo no podía soportar esa mirada de la misma manera que lo hacía Damien. Kenny se notaba avergonzado pero no interfería en nada.

—Has cometido un error — dijo Kenny confundiéndome más

— ¿Tú que mierda sabes de eso Kenneth? — espetó Cartman sin dejar de verme

Damien tomó mi mano y me arrastro de ahí. Bajamos casi corriendo los largos escalones de piedra de la entrada sin dejar de ser visto por Cartman y Kenny. Salimos de la escuela casi corriendo, la mirada de los otros nos afectaba demasiado. El sonido de las sirenas no ayudaba nada a nuestra sensación de miedo que recorría nuestros cuerpos, sobre todo el mío. Caminamos una cuadra hasta la esquina de químicas, ahí un auto nos cerró el paso de pronto. Era un auto nuevo y totalmente negro. La puerta del piloto se abrió y de esta salió el padre de Damien, el mismísimo Satán.

— ¿Dónde has estado hijo? — preguntó preocupado

Se nos quedó viendo fijamente, viendo la mano de Damien sobre la mía.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — dijo viéndome

—Mi nombre es Philip Pirrup señor — me presenté

De inmediato una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del padre del chico que amo, era como si se alegrada de que fuera yo a quien tuviera su hijo de la mano.

—Tuvimos que quedarnos después de clases — respondió Damien la pregunta de su padre

— ¿Quieres que te llevemos a tu casa? — preguntó Satanás

Yo no estaba muy seguro de aceptar, volteé a ver a Damien y sus ojos me dieron la confianza suficiente como para entrar a ese auto. Era más espacioso de lo que yo pensaba, las sirenas dejaron de oírse al alejarnos varias calles de la escuela. No me agradaba ese sonido, sobre todo porque algo me decía que no sería la última vez que los escuchara. Mi casa no estaba muy lejos de la escuela por lo que llegamos muy pronto a ella. En ningún momento había soltado la mano de Damien, ni el soltaba la mía. Abrí la puerta y empecé a bajarme, pero Damien no me soltó, se bajó también y ambos caminamos a la puerta de la casa. Agradecí que no estuvieran mis padres. Nos detuvimos frente a ésta, en el auto Satán nos veía interesado.

—Gracias por traerme

—No hay problema…

—Cuídate mucho Damien, Cartman te vio de una manera muy mala

—Tú también Pip… algo me dice que ocurrirá algo realmente muy, muy malo

El momento de despedirnos llegó, mis mejillas se pusieron muy rojas. Seguí mi corazón y besé sus labios de forma rápida antes de entrar a la casa. Me apoyé en la puerta sintiéndome más feliz que nunca. Me gustaba tanto no entender el español. Aunque lo ocurrido a la salida me asustaba demasiado, no era bueno para nada ver a Cartman con esos ojos llenos de ira y de autosatisfacción me había apretado el corazón de una forma muy fuerte.

**5:20 PM (Faltan 14 horas y 40 minutos)**

* * *

**No sé cuando vuelva a actualizar, probablemente será después de año nuevo, quiero concentrarme en escribir husos horarios. **

**Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario y/o sugerencia, pueden dejar un review. ^^**


	10. ¡Maldición!

**Finalmente aquí está el capítulo de Cartman. Quiero desearles un muy feliz año nuevo y que este 2013 sea mil veces mejor. Que tengan más inspiración, escriban mil historias más y que todo les salga bien. **

**Este capítulo está narrado por Eric Cartman y por fin llegamos a la hora 0.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo después de tantos capítulos y con unos protagonistas realmente lentos. Pero este y el siguiente capítulo serán los más interesantes e importantes. **

******South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: "¡Maldición!"**

**Miércoles 12 de Octubre – 6:00 AM (Faltan 2 horas)**

Me levantaba más encabronado que de costumbre y no era para menos, últimamente todas las cosas me estaban saliendo terriblemente mal. Todo empezó cuando me uní a ese grupo. Era una organización que se dedica a hacer repartos como si fuera mensajería, pero no repartía paquetes normales, no, repartíamos grandes cantidades de mercancías ilegales de todo tipo. Armas, droga, piezas robadas, todo lo ilegalmente posible lo repartíamos a cualquier lugar del mundo ¿Por qué había entrado ahí? Simple, por la misma necesidad por la que lo haría cualquier persona en el mundo. El dinero fácil. Vaya que pagaban bien, por un solo encargo podría vivir muchos días sin hacer nada más. Entré en ese de inmediato, sin meditar los riesgos que conllevaba dedicarme a eso. El dinero era lo único que me hablaba. Lo único que realmente importaba.

Cuando entré al negocio me enteré que trabajaría al lado de dos personas que serían como mis compañeros. Pero llegué a ser tan importante que ellos dos se convirtieron en mis asistentes. Esos dos eran Gregory y Christophe. Los dos chicos que había conocido en mi infancia y cuando la puta de la madre de Kyle declaró la guerra a Canadá. Hacíamos un muy buen equipo, ya que nuestras metas eran exactamente las mismas. Una que otra vez tuve que ayudarlos para salvar el cargamento y de paso las vidas de esos dos cabrones. Repartimos muchos cargamentos todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. Desde el verano antes de entrar a tercero de secundaria hasta septiembre cuando entré a preparatoria. Hicimos muchísimo dinero y podíamos haber seguido así por muchos años, de no ser por eso.

Ese día íbamos a embarcar un cargamento de armas rumbo a Inglaterra, era un cargamento común y corriente que hacemos cada mes a ese país. Pero esta vez ocurrió un ligero inconveniente antes de embarcar. Teníamos un trato con una compañía naval para transportar, pero esta vez ocurrió un desperfecto en uno de sus barcos, por lo que nos asignaron otro. El problema era que ya era hora de embarcar y no sabía cual fregados era el barco. Esperaba impaciente la información que me pasaría uno de esos dos maricas para poder subir las armas en el jodido barco pero no me daban ninguna señal de vida. Joder, siempre es lo mismo con esos dos buenos para nada, no deberían de recibir lo mismo que yo si el único que trabaja soy yo. Finalmente me llegó un mensaje de Christophe, indicándome uno de los barcos. Subí la mercancía lo más rápido que pude ¿Para qué? Para que se perdiera en el mar y lo hallara la maldita policía.

Cuando salió en las noticias vaya que me encabroné con esos dos. Intentaban convencerme de que la culpa fue tanto suya como mía ¡Eso no es cierto! Tendría que rendir cuentas al jefe y no admitiría la culpa por un extravío que yo no causé. La pelea se hizo más violenta y acabé golpeando a Gregory ante su insistencia. Al salir del lugar me giré y le grité.

— ¡Ni crean que voy a echarme la culpa cuando los causantes de todo fueron ustedes! ¡Me largo de aquí, consíganse otro estúpido encargado!

Dicho eso salí del negocio seguro de que no volvería. No me había agradado esa traición. Yo crearía una mejor compañía que ese intento de grupo criminal, ya lo verían. O al menos eso pensaba.

Un mes después de que eso ocurriera recibí la llamada de Christophe que en el fondo sabía que me iba a hacer. Ese día no podía estar más contento, entonces esa llamada llegó para joderme el día.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Cartman

— ¿Qué carajo quieres, francés de mierda?

—Debo hablar contigo sobre algo importante

—Yo ya no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo — dije con la intención de colgar

—Yo que tu no haría eso — ¿Cómo me leyó la mente? — créeme que te interesa oír esto

—Habla de una jodida vez

—Debes pagar lo que perdiste

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—El jefe me pide que te advierta Eric Cartman, el valor del encargo perdido era muy alto y tendrás que pagar cada centavo de éste ¿Entiendes? O te lo explico con bolitas y palitos

—Yo no debo de pagar nada, los que perdieron se estúpido pedido de mierda fueron tú y tu novio

—Eso no le interesa al jefe, el líder entonces eras tú, el responsable de todo era tú así que si se rompe un plato tú lo pagas

Golpeé la mesa del comedor con fuerza ¿Estaba jugando conmigo acaso? Esto debía ser una jodida broma de mal gusto. Apreté los dientes casi al borde de quebrarlos, no sabía qué era lo que me daba más coraje, el hecho de que mi ex jefe me quisiera cobrar o el hecho de que ese cabrón de Christophe se pusiera en mí contra ¡Marica de mierda! no permitiré esto.

—No pagaré

—Sabía que dirías eso, te veré afuera de la heladería. Eric, más vale que llegues, no nos fuerces a buscarte

Ese cabrón no podía estar haciéndome esto. Colgó y me sentí enormemente enojado. No iría a esa cita. Aunque si eran capaces de venirme a buscar, y no tenía el tiempo ni el dinero para huir y dejar en un lugar seguro a mi madre, aunque no me crean, me interesa, no quiero que alguien la vulva a tocara o hacerle daño. Tenía que cerciorarme primero de que Christophe hablaba enserio.

Tomé mi celular y marqué a la primera persona que se me vino a la mente. Stanley Marsh, él y yo éramos amigos, no muy buenos, pero en fin, amigos así que decidí hablarle. Para mi suerte estaba en la heladería. Me confirmó que él estaba ahí.

— ¡Hijo de puta! — grité sin estar seguro de haber colgado

Sabía que Stan había podido escucharlo pero no me importó en ese segundo. Lo único que deseaba era partirle las bolas a ese cabrón.

Tomé mi abrigo rojo y abrí la puerta. Mi madre me preguntó a donde me dirigía, yo no le contesté, era mejor que no lo supiera; por su seguridad. Salí de la casa muy apurado, pensando qué carajo le diría a ese francés de mierda, a ese maldito cabrón que debería ser enviado al oscuro olvido. Como cuando dominaba a Cuthulu. Me encontré con él en la heladería, caminamos hasta un callejón cercano al cine, ahí hablé con él.

—Yo no pagaré nada

—Pues tú decides Eric, es el dinero o tu vida

— ¿Qué dices?

—El jefe tiene el suficiente poder para matarle a ti y a cualquier estúpido que te proteja, incluyendo a tu madre o a esos estúpidos amigos tuyos. También podríamos quitarte todas tus pertenencias materiales

—Eso no me importa, estúpido — dije para sonar amenazador

—Hiciste un trato Cartman, tu vida o el dinero, tú decides

— ¿Cuál trato?

—El trato por el que viviste todo este tiempo, no vivías por vivir, vivías por dinero, lo mismo hace el jefe. Así que solo hay dos caminos

—Mi vida no me interesa

— ¿Y la de los demás?

Me mordí el labio inferior, mierda, esto me recordaba tanto a cuando Kyle se fue de South Park a San Francisco. Yo pensaba que viviría mil veces mejor si el estúpido judío. Pero estaba terriblemente equivocado. Fue entonces cuando comprendí. Sin los demás, sin esos cabrones que me sacan de quicio yo no soy nada. Absolutamente nada, los necesito para poder ser quien soy. La persona más genial de todo el pueblo. Pero eso no es posible cuando estás solo. No hay quien te lo diga. Caí de rodillas, asustado ante la idea…

Al día siguiente en la mañana, antes de irme a la escuela me llegaron montones de cartas sin estampillas. Ahí estaba valorado cosa por cosa lo que le "Debía" a ese hijo de puta. Cada línea que leía me enojaba más y más, yo no tenía por qué hacer eso, pero como dijo una vez Jimbo a Tweek "Lo tienes agarrado de las bolas" exactamente así me tenían a mí ¿Qué podía hacer? Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que ya era tarde. Me llevé las cartas a la escuela, esperando terminar de leerlas en una hora libre. Las ansias me estuvieron consumiendo hasta que el timbre por fin sonó y pude salir al receso. Abandoné el salón 7 y empecé a leer los papeles mientras caminaban con rumbo a la biblioteca, corté camino por el pasillo de los baños de los nones. Entonces mientras leía sentí que chocaba contra algo. Del golpe me caí sobre mi espalda y los papeles se regaron de mis manos. Tardé más de lo que pensé en reaccionar, hasta que vi a Tucker leer una de las hojas. Nadie podía enterarse de nada ¡Nadie! No permitiría que descubrieran que mi única y más grande debilidad era estar sin ellos, prefería morir antes de que lo supieran, era demasiado humillante.

— ¡Dame eso Tucker! — le exigí

Pero el muy cabrón se negó. Tuve que quitárselo a la fuerza, entonces vi que ese asustadizo ratón llamado Tweek se esforzaba por recoger las hojas. No podía leerlas, no debía. Se las arrebaté en cuanto me las tendió. Me puse de pie, insulté por última vez a los dos maricas y me fui por el pasillo. Biblioteca sería un lugar tranquilo donde pasar mis 40 minutos de receso para luego tener mi hora libre, ya tenía planes para ella.

En cuanto tocaron el timbre para entrar a clases salí de la biblioteca con las cartas aseguradas en mi mochila, no volvería a permitir que cualquier otro pendejo los leyera. Saqué mi celular y marqué con fuerza el número de Christophe. Ese estúpido me había dicho que intentaría un encuentro ante el jefe para explicarle mis argumentos, debía ser esta noche, era mi única oportunidad. No se calmaría la cosa cuanto más tiempo pasara, al contrario, empeoraría. Pero el estúpido dijo que no estaba seguro. Le reclamé con todas mis fuerzas y me aseguró que esa noche me encontraría con ese hijo de puta de mi jefe. Me dijo también que su noviecito iría a hablar conmigo sobre la ubicación exacta, que porque era muy peligroso revelar por teléfono dicha información ¡Dime algo que no sepa idiota! Le colgué y salí del lugar furioso con la vida y conmigo mismo por mi debilidad.

Las clases pasaron normalmente, hasta que cuando estaba por salir de la cuarta hora me llegó un mensaje al celular. El cabrón de Gregory se había metido a la escuela y me esperaba en los baños de los pares. Miré mi reloj de muñeca, no esperaría hasta que el timbre de la 1:45 sonara. Le pedí permiso a la profesora de ir al baño, no era una mentira, de verdad iba ahí. Al entrar a los baños de los hombres lo vi ahí, esperando tranquilamente.

— ¿Será esta noche? — pregunté sin rodeos

—Hablar con el jefe no es cualquier cosa Cartman

—No digas pendejadas, que ya sé eso Gregory, yo tenía un rango mayor que el tuyo

—Entonces sabrás que para poder hablar con el jefe tendrás que pagar un precio. Y en efectivo

Apreté los puños al escuchar eso ¡Hijo de puta!

— ¿Cuánto?

—Mil dólares ¿Estás dispuesto a aumentar tanto tu deuda? No creo que lo logres. Cada día que pasa ésta aumenta y la tarifa de jefe es por hora

—Yo pensé que era por mamada

— ¡Hablo enserio Cartman!

No podía estar más encabronado, el pendejo me pagaba eso por cada mercancía que mandaba.

—De acuerdo

Gregory salió del baño, cuando pensé que estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírme, me puse a gritar todas las malas palabras que conocía. Me la estaba jugando muy fea ese cabrón y cuando salga de ésta juro que me las va a pagar. Nadie, puede tratarme así, sin vérselas conmigo. Con mi vida es una cosa, pero lo peor es vivir sin motivos.

Media hora después salí de la escuela, quería asegurarme de que no me esperara alguna sorpresita afuera de ésta. Fui a mi casa directamente, mi madre estaba extrañada por mi comportamiento, pero no le expliqué nada. No la metería más en esto. Al entrar a mi cuarto me puse a buscar cada centavo que tenía ahorrado con la esperanza de reunir el dinero necesario para hablar con el jefe. Tenía más de lo que me habían pedido, pero me costaba renunciar al dinero que tanto me había costado conseguir. Maldije mil veces el momento en que decidí meterme en ese negocio de mierda. Mi madre tocó la puerta.

—Eric cariño, tienes visitas

—No estoy de humor madre

—Es tu amiguito Kenny

— ¡No tengo tiempo, mierda!

Ese pendejo de McCormick abrió la puerta sin mi permiso. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre mí como si fueran dos cuchillos, esa mirada me decía que ya estaba enterando de mi problema y que no se iría hasta que confirmara sus sospechas. Le dije a mi madre que se fuera y Kenny cerró la puerta al entrar al cuarto.

—No me iré hasta que me expliques qué mierda te pasa

—No me pasa nada pobre de mierda — dije negándolo

—Te escuché hablando con Christophe en el callejón, sé que luego te comunicaste desde la escuela y que por último recibiste una visita de Gregory

Ese Kenny era un jodido espía. Le di la espalda, no podría negarlo mucho tiempo más. Pero no permitiría que él notara que estaba contra la espalda y la pared. Miré el dinero que había en la cama y una gran idea cruzó mi mente.

—La información tiene un precio Kenneth

Vi como su rostro mostraba un notable enojo. Que luego pasó por ser resignación.

— ¿Cuánto?

—Trescientos dólares

— ¿Me ves cara de banco?

—Oye, tú decides, la verdad tiene ese precio

Desvió la mirada pensativo. Trescientos dólares no era mucho del precio que yo debía pagar, pero cualquier centavo que lograra ahorrarme era una enorme ventaja. Me vio a los ojos y finalmente cedió.

—De acuerdo, tengo el dinero en mi casa. Son todos mis ahorros

Recogí todo el dinero que tenía y guardé los setecientos dólares en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta roja. Salimos de mi casa en completo silencio, Kenny sabía que yo no hablaría hasta que tuviera el dinero en las manos así que no había necesidad de decir absolutamente nada. Llegamos muy rápido a casa de Kenny. Entramos al cuarto del chico rubio y este sacó de un cajón unos billetes. Los trescientos dólares que le había pedido. Me los tendió y cuando estaba por agarrarlos dijo.

—Primero la verdad culón

—Dame el dinero Kenny — le ordené

Por su mirada supe que hablaba enserio. Suspiré resignado, tendría que hablar.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? — pregunté

—Eres mi mejor amigo Eric, uno de mierda, pero mi mejor amigo —lo miré sin convencerme — ya, a Butters le gusta que me preocupe por ti

Tenía que ser.

—Mierda Kenny, jodido romántico

Le conté todo, desde que entré al negocio hasta ese día. Al principio no estaba sorprendido, pero luego su cara mostró una pizca de confusión, al terminar el relato me preguntó.

— ¿Y por qué no les partes las bolas?

—Son capaces de matarme Kenny — dije la verdad a medias

Se rascó la cabeza no muy convencido, pero finalmente me entregó el dinero.

—Te acompañaré

—Lo sé Kenny, suponía que dirías eso, todo por cogerte a Butters

—Tenle respeto Cartman, al menos yo tengo alguien que me quiere

—Pero si tú me quieres, súper mejor amigo

Me hizo una señal que normalmente hace Craig y salió del cuarto, yo lo seguí, ahora tendríamos que ir al punto de reunión, la bodega abandona cerca del lago.

Las siete de la noche era la hora asignada, pero llegamos cerca de tres horas antes al lugar, nos la pasamos arrojando piedras al lago, recordando los buenos tiempos. Como cuando traté de matar a Kyle con un bate de juguete. Como lo odio.

La hora marcada llegó más rápido de lo planeado, le había ordenado a Kenny que apagara su celular al igual que yo. Cuando el reloj dio las siete Christophe y Gregory salieron de la bodega. Sus rostros estaban inexpresivos y miraron directamente a mis ojos.

—Te dijimos que sin compañía

—Se los estoy dando de garantía — dije — pueden amenazarme con matarlo ¿Saben?

— ¿Tienes el dinero? — preguntó ese jodido inglés

Le entregué los fajos de billetes, luego de contarlos me dejaron pasar a mí y a Kenny. Todo estaba oscuro, las luces se prendieron una por una, partiendo de donde estábamos hasta el final. Había un escritorio y una silla. El jefe estaba sentado en ella, pero me daba la espalda.

— ¿Quién quiere mi atención?

Su voz estaba distorsionada, como siempre.

—Yo. Eric Cartman

— ¿Asunto?

—Dejé de trabajar con usted luego de que mis asistentes perdieran una mercancía, así que no creo que hay motivo para que yo pague los platos que ellos rompieron

—Tú tienes que pagar

— ¡¿Por qué?! — me exasperé

—Aún no comprendes ¿Verdad?

Ladeé la cabeza al igual que Kenny ¿Qué me intentaba decir ese pendejo? Todos los que ahí estaban me miraban pendientes de cualquier movimiento. Tenían armas en sus manos. Si hacía un movimiento en falso podían dispararme a mí y a Kenny.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo comprender? — le seguí el juego

—Eric, Eric, aún no has aprendido nada sobre los negocios ¿Verdad? Te engañan con una facilidad tremenda, pobre idiota

En ese momento algo dio clic en mi cabeza, ahora todo tiene sentido ¿Cómo es que había logrado subir rango tan rápido? No fue por mis méritos ¿Por qué se dio esa mala comunicación? No fue porque Christophe y Gregory quisieran ¿Por qué me pedía tanto dinero? ¿Por qué me había quitado mis 16 dólares cuando era un niño? El cabrón que estaba frente a mí era… la silla giró lentamente, mientras mis dudas eran aclaradas.

La persona que estaba en esa silla era nada más y nada menos que Scott Ternoman. Todo había sido una elaborada trampa ¡Una jodida trampa! Y yo había caído redondito en ella ¿Cómo es que pude ser tan pendejo? Dios Cartman que te sorprende, ese idiota es tu medio hermano. Una ira inhumana me envolvió. Todo lo que deseaba era sacarle los ojos a ese hijo de puta. Estaba por hacerlo, pero el sonido de los seguros quitándose de las armas me hizo pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿No me recuerdas Eric Ternoman?

La sangre me hirvió al oírlo decir eso. Gracias a Dios logré calmarme a tiempo. Respiré hondo y le contesté.

— ¿Cómo olvidar a un cabrón como tú?

—Espero que estés reuniendo mi dinero, no creo que me hagas hacerte eso

—No te daré nada

— ¿Quieres que haga lo que prometí? Sabes que soy capaz. Cumplo las promesas que hago, igual que tú

Ese idiota me las iba a pagar, no le daría ni un centavo de mi dinero, es más, ya ni quería nada de lo que compré con lo que gané. Si ese cabrón me dio ese dinero yo no lo quiero, que se lo meta por el culo.

—Yo no te pagaré nada, tú me las vas a pagar

—Muy mal, Eric. Acorto el plazo para que me pagues

Me di la vuelta muy encabronado y caminé a la puerta, golpeando el suelo con enorme fuerza. Kenny me siguió como si fuera un perrito. Al llegar a la puerta volteé a verlo a los ojos.

—Ya lo verás, Ternoman

Salí del lugar antes de ver esa inmunda sonrisa que pone cuando lo retas.

Al salir de ahí, Kenny no dijo nada. Yo estaba histérico, comencé a golpear todo lo que estuviera enfrente de mí. Mi mente necesitaba calmarse para poder pensar con claridad. No recuerdo cuantas cosas destruí esa noche, solo recuerdo ver a Kenny callado, viéndome como esperando a que se me pasara el enojo. Cuando por fin logré calmarme, mi cabeza empezó a idear un plan para salirme de éste problema. Scott no me ganaría ¡Lo había hecho comerse a sus padres! No podía ganarme ¡Yo le ganaría! Una idea surgió en mi cabeza, un plan comenzó a formarse en mi mente, era perfecto, pero necesitaría ayuda. Miré a Kenny, quien por fin se dignó a prestarme atención.

— ¿Qué tanto amas a Butters?

—Más que a nada en esta vida

—Entonces tendrás que ayudarme, así que presta atención

Ese plan era infalible, mañana mismo lo pondría en acción.

Kenny había hecho la primera parte del plan. Llamó al oficial Barbrady y a un agente de la policía del condado, Harrison Yates. Los citó en la facultad de Ciencias Químicas, mañana a las siete de la mañana.

A esa hora yo ya estaba afuera de la facultad. Había un poco de neblina, eso era un factor a mi favor. El oficial Barbrady no estaba muy convencido, ya me conocía de toda la vida. Mientras que el policía Yates se comportaba como si estuviéramos molestándolo en su día de descanso. Fue él quien habló primero de los tres.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldito mocoso?

—Tengo una información que puede ser muy valiosa para usted

— ¿Qué tipo de información?

—La ubicación exacta del jefe de la banda de repartidores ilegales

Mi comentario llamó su atención.

—Te escucho

—Él se encuentra en la bodega del lago. La que está abandonada

El oficial alzó una ceja, sin convencerse del todo. Al parecer lo habían engañado muchas veces y otro error haría que lo echaran de la comandancia, pero yo le estaba dando un dato verídico y necesitaba urgentemente que atraparan al hijo de puta de Scott.

— ¿Sabe que podríamos arrestarlo por dar falsa información?

—No es falsa información, le juro que la dirección que le di es su ubicación

—Más te vale mocoso

— ¡Ya lo verá! — le grité al verlo alejarse

El oficial salió de la escuela, sonreí, ya vería ese estúpido Scott, cuando se diera cuenta que la policía lo había encontrado. La policía lo atraparía, esa sería mi venganza. Entonces sentí que dos ojos me observaban, al girar la cabeza a la izquierda vi al cabrón de Damien viéndome con esos ojos rojos ¿Qué tanto había visto?

—Damien ¡¿Qué mierda me ves?!

Él no desvió la mirada, me di la vuelta y me alejé rumbo a la facultad de Jurisprudencia, dejando a Damien atrás, pero aún sentía sus ojos ¿Y si había oído todo? ¿Y si le decía a los demás? ¡Mierda! ¡Ellos no deben enterarse de nada! Parecería un marica ante sus ojos si se enteraran. Ya tenía más que suficiente con el idiota de Kenny enterado.

Tendría que hacer que Damien cerrara la boca de alguna manera. Hice un sobreesfuerzo para recordar cuál clase debía tener ese cabrón. En cuanto lo recordé me fui corriendo al salón 26. Al asomarme a este salón lo vi perfectamente, clavé mi mirada en él, ese idiota era un verdadero entrometido. Él sintió mi mirada y se me quedó viendo a los ojos, parecía una competencia de ver quien parpadea primero. Pero el estúpido del profesor cerró las puertas y no me permitió seguir viéndolo.

Mi mente logró recordar la segunda clase de Damien. Era inglés en el salón 19. El salón después de este, el 21, estaba abierto. Damien tenía que pasar por este para llegar a su clase. Me escondí en éste, como un león que trata de atrapar a su presa cuando pasa. El timbre me indicó que debía alertar mis sentidos, entonces vi como pasaba justo frente a mí, me apresuré a sacar la mano y de un estirón meterlo al salón. Lo aprisioné contra la pared y lo vi con ojos de muerte.

— ¿Qué demonios viste Damien? — le pregunté

El cabrón no me respondió.

— ¡Nada! ¿Entiendes? ¡No viste nada!

La ira me invadía, me valía madre si era el hijo de Satán, le partiría la jodida cara de ser necesario. Estaba por hacerlo cuando Kenny entró al salón y de inmediato intentó separarnos, yo era más fuerte que él por eso no me explico cómo es que logró dominarme.

— ¡Basta Cartman! — dijo mientras me sujetaba

La fuerza me volvió y aventé a Kenny al suelo. Volví a ver a Damien, ahora nada me impediría matarlo.

—Detente Cartman, o…

Esa frase me ofendió enormemente.

— ¿O? — le reté a continuar, el muy cobarde se había detenido

—O… no lo haré

Me detuve de golpe.

¿Lo que oí era verdad? El cabrón de Kenny me amenazaba con retractarse ¡Qué hijo de puta! Si no lo necesitara tanto ya lo habría arrojado al tráfico para que los autos lo destruyeran hasta que no quedara absolutamente nada de él.

—Pero Kenny… — eso sonó demasiado marica como para mí

Kenny seguía en el piso sin verme. Apreté los puños, no soportaría esto. Salí del salón, pero esperé a Kenny afuera, hablaría seriamente con él.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó Damien

—No creo que quieras saberlo

—Vaya que quiero — respondió el anticristo

Kenny salió del salón, tomé su brazo de inmediato, él me miró con un poco de enojo, pero tenía miedo en el fondo. Lo estiré y ambos entramos al salón 23 o salón de los espejos. Ahí solían ensayar los del club de baile folklórico.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces Kenny?

—No debes lastimar a nadie Cartman, ese era el trato

—Mierda con ustedes y sus tratos implícitos

—No te ayudaré en esto si dañas a alguien, aparte de esos cabrones

—De acuerdo, no dañaré a nadie, pero tendrás que remediar el asunto de Damien

— ¿Y cómo haré eso?

—Dile que no le dirás nada, hasta el misterioso y confúndelo, hazle creer que se enterará de lo que ocurre algún día, aunque nunca se lo digamos

Kenny desvió la mirada, aceptó. La verdad no había de otra, tenía que aceptar o aceptar. Salí del salón un poco más calmado.

Kenny cumplió su misión poco después de que las clases se acabaran. Yo tenía que quedarme y esperar, la policía no haría su redada hasta las cinco, así que esperaría en ese lugar hasta que viera las patrullas dirigirse a la bodega de ese pendejo de Ternoman. Esperamos pacientemente en los escalones de piedra que están en la entrada, miraba fijamente la avenida, mientras Kenny me miraba a mí con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos ¿Por qué no dejaba de fingir que le importaba su "Mejor amigo"? Butters ya no estaba en la escuela.

Entonces el tan ansiado sonido llegó a mis oídos, una patrulla pasó con su sirena sonando a más no poder, luego otra y otra, cientos de patrullas comenzaron a cruzar la avenida a una velocidad desmedida. Una alegría inmensa me invadió. Me puse de pie y sonreí de oreja a oreja. Kenny me imitó, pero él no sonreía ¡Que pendejo! Este era uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, me encantaría tanto ver la cara de ese idiota cuando se vea rodeado de policías. Me encantaría ver que le dispararan y que se desangrara poco a poco.

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto? — dijo la voz que de inmediato reconocí como la de Damien

La ira me invadió nuevamente al ver a ese cabrón entrometido, sentí el impulso de matarlo, pero el brazo de Kenny me sujetó a tiempo. Ahora nos estábamos matando con la mirada. Mierda, Damien de verdad es el único que logra darme una buena lucha en esto de las miradas. Era obvio que nos tardaríamos un muy buen tiempo en conseguir un ganador.

Decidí cambiar mi estrategia. Miré a Pip fijamente, él era mil veces más fácil de vencer que el cabrón de Damien. El anticristo seguía viéndome, pero yo atacaba a su puta favorita, era tan satisfactorio ver a Pip tratando de soportar mi mirada.

—Has cometido un error — dijo el inoportuno de Kenny

— ¿Tú que mierda sabes de eso, Kenneth? — le respondí enojado por su intromisión

Damien jaló a Pip y ambos se fueron de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Me giré para ver a Kenny que seguía tomándome del brazo.

—Eres un hijo de puta, Ken

Fui a la comandancia de la policía una hora después. Me llevaron a la celda donde lo tenían. No puedo expresar la enorme felicidad que sentí al verlo tras las rejas. Sus ojos estaban sumisos y me miraba pero no a los ojos. No me había sentido tan bien desde que lamí sus lágrimas de tristeza hacía tantos años.

—Esto no ha acabado, medio-hermanito

Sonreí al escuchar eso.

—Tú no decides cuando acaba esto, Ternoman

—Tienes razón, pero tú tampoco lo decides

Nada de lo que dijera borraría la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, me di la vuelta totalmente satisfecho conmigo mismo. La organización Ternoman había caído, nada más y nada menos que por mí, ya no le tendría que pagar ni un centavo a ese cabrón. En la sala de espera estaba Kenny con la mirada baja.

—Vamos, jodido pobre

Él volteo a verme y dijo.

— ¿De verdad eres tan idiota como para creer que aquí muere?

**7:00 AM (Falta 1 hora)**

Mi primera clase era ciencias sociales, normalmente siempre me estaba durmiendo, pero hoy algo me mantenía despierto. Las palabras de Kenny me resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza ¿De verdad esto aún no acababa? Yo tenía clase con Token Black, que mandaba una y otra vez mensajitos a su novio Clyde Donovan. Este celular solo me recordaba una y otra vez que Christophe podría llamarme en cualquier momento. La maestra no estaba ni enterada de lo que yo estaba viviendo, y ella seguía dando su estúpida clase cuando yo estaba metido en un problema tan inmenso.

Kenny tenía educación física en este momento, vaya que necesito hablar con él ¿Tendría alguna idea de lo que ese pelirrojo hijo de puta planeaba como venganza? Debí suponerlo, Scott no es del tipo de personas que acepta su derrota. Si lo de sus padres funcionó fue porque tenía quince años y era un niñito de mamá y papá, sumándole el trauma de que su grupo favorito le dijo que era un marica, cosa que no dudaba.

**7:50 AM (Faltan 10 minutos)**

La hora estaba pasándose en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y este presentimiento me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas, quería que se detuviera, suplicaba con mi alma que se detuviera.

Mi celular vibró, era un mensaje.

"Te llamo en cinco minutos"

Era de Christophe, tragué en seco y me levanté para pedir permiso de ir al baño. Pero no me dirigía a ese lugar, algo me decía que debía ir a la oficina del Director que, para mi suerte, estaba vacía.

**7:55 (Faltan 5 minutos)**

La oficina del director siempre estaba abierta para los alumnos, incluso cuando no estaba el director así que era el lugar perfecto para hablar con tranquilidad. Cerré las dos puertas para hacer creer que el director estaba muy ocupado como para atender a alguien. Sostenía el celular entre mis manos y no podía evitar temblar un poco. Mierda ¿Cuándo me hice tan cobarde? Este comenzó a sonar, me le quedé viendo, era Christophe y yo simplemente no lo podía creer, esto era algo malo.

— ¿Qué quieres Christophe?

—No cabe duda, tú Eric Cartman eres un completo hijo de puta

— ¿Por qué lo dices ahora?

—Y también eres el hijo de puta más pendejo de todo el mundo ¿Sabes por qué?

Un nudo se me hizo en la garganta cuando estaba por contestarle, vaya que sabía esa respuesta, pero no me atrevía a pensar en eso, me daba demasiado miedo considerarla verdadera.

—No puedo creer que pensaste que nos quedaríamos con los brazos cruzados cuando nuestra fuente de dinero está en la cárcel

—No lo harán…

—No, sí lo haremos, es lo que pasa por meterte con todos nosotros Eric Cartman

**8:00 AM (Hora 0)**

En una fracción de segundo reaccioné, el sonido de los autos y del metal cayéndose fue lo último que escuché antes de tocar el frío suelo de la oficina del director y escuchar el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	11. ¡Al suelo!

**He hecho caso a sus peticiones y les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. **

**Este capítulo esta escrito en tercera persona, ya no voy a narrar con un personaje en específico. **

**Las parejas por fin avanzan y la hora cero llega a la preparatoria.**

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: "¡Al suelo!"**

**Miércoles 12 de Octubre – 6:00 AM (Faltan 2 horas)**

Kyle se levantó con la boca seca, algo le decía que ese día sería muy diferente a los demás, entraba a las ocho y media a la escuela y se había quedado de ver con Stan a las ocho en punto, pero algo lo había despertado antes; algo que no podía describir. Se sentó en su cama, preguntándose ¿Qué podría tener ese día de diferente a los demás?

Stan también se había levantado mucho antes. Miraba su celular, con el registro de la llamada que había recibido de Cartman el domingo, eso le olía terriblemente mal, y deseaba con toda su alma saber que era lo que pasaba. Hablaría con Eric después de clases y lo haría cantar, estaba seguro de que lo lograría.

Kenny se levantó con mucha energía, le gustaba iniciar el día con educación física y más porque Butters estaría con él. Podía decirse que el miércoles era su día favorito de toda la semana, por eso no le gustaba el puente que había programado, se alegró cuando lo aplazaron, pero también serían tres días lejos de Leopold.

Leopold despertó con una corazonada, algo le decía que ese día quedaría en la historia de su vida y deseaba que fuera lo que estaban pensando. La vida le había sonreído desde que entró a la preparatoria y sabía que ésta no podía darle la espalda o ignorarlo, al menos eso quería pensar.

Craig se levantó al principio sin humor, pero cuando recordó la conferencia que se llevaría a cabo se alegró. Pasaría todo ese tiempo con Tweek, esa era una excelente noticia. Su padre y su madre junto con su hermanita Ruby casi se desmayan cuando lo ven bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tweek se despertó extrañamente calmado, el canto de los pájaros no lo espantó, cuando este siempre lo hacía. Su psicosis no había salido a flote durante toda la mañana y eso en parte o inquietaba demasiado, pero su cuerpo no lograba demostrarlo. Ni siquiera después de tomar su café llegaron los temblores.

Damien no logró dormir en toda la noche debido al dolor de cabeza que lo atacó desde que llegó a su casa de la escuela. Su padre lo miraba con ojos tristes, pero se notaba incapaz. Tal vez ese sería el día en que todo cambiaría para él. No preguntó anda a su padre, consciente de que no encontraría ninguna respuesta. Al salir de la casa su padre lo abrazó durante varios minutos, como si tuviera miedo.

Pip despertó con una meta muy clara en su cabeza, ese día hablaría con Damien, podía seguir tranquilo hasta que pudieran discutir de "Ese detalle" con la persona que amaba más que nada en el mundo. Ese día sería diferente, especial, de eso él se encargaría. Salió de su casa recordado el beso rápido que el dio a Damien.

Eric Cartman se despertó encabronado y pensativo; luego de lo que había hecho era más que normal, aunque él nunca lo aceptaría de este modo. Tenía miedo, pero no por él, si no por todos quienes lo rodeaban, odiaba sentirse impotente frente a ellos, demostrar que les importaba de verdad. Un Eric normal nunca, ni en sus sueños más retorcidos aceptaría eso.

Ese día inició en la preparatoria de South Park como cualquier otro, las mismas labores de los intendentes, los mismos alumnos que llegaban desde antes. Los maestros cascarrabias que llegaban de malas. Todo absolutamente normal en la escuela. Un día más en el calendario del semestre.

**7:55 AM (Faltan 5 minutos)**

Los súper mejores amigos habían quedado de verse en el lobby. Su primera clase empezaba en media hora, pero querían charlar un poco antes de entrar a la clase de química ¿Por qué la habían escogido? Simplemente Kyle le gusta esa materia y Stan quería estar al menos en una clase con él. Por suerte no escogieron a la misma maestra de Craig y Tweek que tenía fama de acosadora.

Cuando Stan vio que su amigo Kyle llegaba se alegró enormemente. Kyle también sonrió. Los ojos de ambos denotaban el amor que se profesaban a kilómetros de distancia. Stan había tomado una decisión en el instante en que vio a su amigo caminar hacia él, le confesaría sus sentimientos, ya no podía soportar ni un segundo más la duda sobre si Kyle sentía lo mismo por él. Toda la gente que había en el lobby comenzó a entrar al paraninfo ya que la conferencia estaba por iniciar, otra oportunidad no tendría en mucho tiempo.

—Kyle, que bueno que llegas, debo decirte algo

La frase sorprendió al chico del gorro verde más de lo que Stan había pensado. Desvió la mirada imaginándose lo que su amigo le preguntaría, al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo.

— ¿Qué pasa Stan? — logró controlarse Broflovski lo suficiente para hablar

—Kyle, yo…

Stan miró el piso reuniendo el coraje para conseguir terminar la parte de la oración que era tan difícil de pronunciar. Miró a su amigo a los ojos, a esos dos hermosos orbes de color verde y la fuerza llegó al instante.

—Kyle, tú me…

El sonido de las llantas derrapar en el asfalto los alertó, ambos giraron la cabeza a la entrada y quedaron perplejos.

La clase de educación física había sido extremadamente corta ese día, Kenny y Butters se dirigían a uno de los jardines. Más específicamente al jardín de los nones. Butters jadeaba debido al esfuerzo que había realizado en clase, mientras que Kenny a penas y había sudado. El pequeño Stoch miraba de vez en cuando al chico más pobre, tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle lo que deseaba.

—Kenny… — dijo Butters débilmente, mientras se detenía en medio del jardín

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre Butters?

El menor de los dos sentía como su corazón palpitaba cada vez más fuerte. Miró a su amigo a los ojos, como diciendo "Tú sabes que ocurre" pero Kenny no cedió, quería saber si a Leopold le importaba tanto eso como para preguntarle de frente.

—Ya dime de una vez Kenny. Me preocupa mucho lo que te está pasando ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Kenneth McCormick?

Kenny sonrió un poco al ver como el chico se sonrojaba y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos ¿Tanto así le importaba lo que le pasara? No le importo que estuviera a mitad del jardín donde todos podían verlos. Kenny abrazó a Butters mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la otra mano. El pequeño rubio estaba perplejo ante lo que pasaban delante de él.

—Ya lo sabrás… ahora mismo Leopold

Por el pasillo se escucharon pasos muy fuertes y ruidos metálicos. Sintieron como todo se detenía al ver la causa de esos extraños sonidos que nunca estaban presentes en la escuela.

Craig y Tweek había estado charlando en las escaleras hasta que les dieron la indicación de entrar a la conferencia. Los dos deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que ésta se extendiera por mucho tiempo, cada instante juntos era un tesoro invaluable.

El paraninfo se había llenado bastante, treinta y cinco alumnos por grupo y eran cinco grupos. Esos eran muchos estudiantes a cargo de una sola maestra de química. Ahora entendían la razón por la que Stan y Kyle no la habían escogido, ella era una verdadera pervertida.

Estaba en la parte del escenario, buscando con la mirada a los dos chicos que era obvio que se amaban. Al encontrarlos les clavó la mirada provocando un estremecimiento en Tweek. Aunque no sabía si habían sido los ojos de a pedófila u otra cosa lo que le provocó el estremecimiento. Realmente no les importaba donde estuvieran ubicados. Solo deseaban poder estar uno al lado del otro. Consiguieron dos asientos en la fila de en medio, en los lugares centrales. Estaban en el centro del lugar, justo debajo de la parte más alta del techo de forma ovalada, que representaba muy bien la forma de actuar de los estudiantes, el femenino de huevo.

Un impulso hizo decir a Tweek lo siguiente.

—Craig, de-debo pr-preguntarte a-algo ¡Gah!

— ¿Qué cosa, Tweek?

Los ojos de Craig eran profundos y dulces, le recordaba la razón por la que debía decir lo que estaba por decir, pero eso no facilitaba para nada el decirlo. Era lo más difícil que Tweek había tenido que decir. Y Tweek no es el mejor de los habladores.

—Craig, tú…

El ruido de las puertas del paraninfo siendo derrumbadas los interrumpió, voltearon a ver incrédulos lo que acababa de entrar al cerrado lugar.

Cada uno de esos chicos estaba en sus respectivas clases cuando la maestra de español entró al salón buscando a Pip. El chico inglés sintió su rostro arder, sabía exactamente el por qué los buscaban. Salió de la clase de psicología sin poder ver a la maestra a los ojos ¿Qué debía decirle? La profesora solo dijo un enojado "Sígueme". Pip obedeció como buen chico. Tal como predijo, se dirigieron al salón 26 en busca del anticristo. La maestra hacía un esfuerzo por controlar sus nervios al decir el nombre de Damien. El mencionado se levantó tranquilamente de su asiento, cuando vio a Pip junto a ella supo exactamente lo que pasaba. La profesora guió a sus alumnos rumbo al salón más alejado, así nadie escucharía sus gritos. Cerró la puerta en cuanto los adolescentes pasaron. Señaló los dos lugares frente a una silla. Ellos tomaron asiento. La mujer se había resistido de hablar todo este tiempo, porque no lograría controlar su enojo una vez abriera la boca.

— ¿Saben por qué están aquí?

Pip miraba el piso totalmente apenado.

—Suponemos — respondió Damien

— ¿Tienen idea de la gravedad de lo que hicieron?

El pequeño rubio se hundió en el asiento mientras que Damien siguió retador.

—Sí, lo comprendemos — dijo el de ojos rojos — pero no nos importan las consecuencias de estar enamorados

Pip alzó la vista de golpe. Clavó sus ojos en Damien, totalmente incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar. La ira ahora dibujaba la cara de la profesora. Iba a continuar con su discurso cuando un sonido hueco resonó a lo lejos, se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que se escuchó el vidrio romperse.

**8:00 AM (Hora 0)**

El sonido de las llantas derrapando sobre el asfalto los alertó, ambos giraron la cabeza a la entrada y quedaron perplejos. Muchos autos negros acababan de romper la barda de metal y cemento que rodeaba a la escuela. Su velocidad era impresionante, no logaron contar la cantidad de autos que había dentro de la institución. Se iban a estrellar contra el edificio pero frenaron unos metros antes. Los dos súper mejores amigos no salían de su sorpresa cuando vieron que de los autos bajaban muchos hombre y más entraba por el ahora vulnerable límite de la escuela. Todos vestidos de negro y con el rostro cubierto. Traían todo tipo de armas automáticas, entraron al lobby. En una fracción de segundo Stanley reaccionó. Tomó a Kyle de la mano y se tiró al suelo, empujando a su amigo. Solo un segundo después la ráfaga comenzó.

Las armas empezaron a disparar una y otra y otra vez contra los alumnos que tuvieron el infortunio de estar de pie. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Los hombres entraron más a la escuela, se podía escuchar sus pesados pasos. Stan sabía que podían disparar a los que estaban en el piso para rematarlos. Se giró para ver el rostro de su amigo, lleno de miedo. Las películas de terror no dan miedo, esto sí que lo da. Sus ojos lo miraban helado y su cara estaba totalmente pálida, como si ya estuviera muerto. Su mano temblaba mucho.

—Kyle, escúchame, hay que refugiarnos

— ¿Dónde? — pudo decir Kyle, soltando unas lágrimas

—Atrás de la escalera, sígueme

Se arrastraron por el lobby, las balas había matado ya a muchos de los presentes mientras los otros se removían ene l suelo, heridos y lamentándose. Hasta que otra bala les atravesaba su punto vital.

La roca que había sido impactada empezaba a soltar escombros, dejando mucho polvo en el suelo y sobre todo los dos chicos. Se arrastraron un metro que para ellos fue un kilómetro entero. Cruzando el pasillo entre las escaleras y la pared sintieron como todo se detenía. Stan giró la cabeza y vio la horrible escena de devastación, como si la escuela fuera un fuerte enemigo en una guerra y trataran de tomarlo y destruirlo. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando la mirada de uno de los causantes de todo eso se posó en sus cuerpos. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era Christophe.

El hijo de puta de Christophe. Los vio unos segundos sin decir nada, luego regresó su atención al ataque, perdonándoles la vida a quienes ayudó una vez.

Stan y Kyle lograron entrar al cuarto detrás de la escalera, se sentaron y se abrazaron. Kyle se estremecía cada vez que alguien gritaba, los balazos eran la música de fondo.

—Kyle, tú me gustas

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que había escuchado, eso realmente le causaba más impacto que el sonido de las balas ahí afuera.

—Tú también me gustas, Stanley

Se vieron a los ojos y ahí, se besaron con el sonido de la guerra de fondo. Todo desapareció cuando esos labios se encontraron, fue una isla de consuelo en un mar de muerte, todo valió la pena entonces, valió la pena haber salvado su vida.

Por el pasillo se escucharon pasos muy fuertes y ruidos metálicos. Sintieron como todo se desvanecía al ver la causa de esos extraños sonidos que nunca estaban presentes en la escuela.

Muchos hombres con ropa negra y cara cubierta se abrían paso por los pasillos de la institución, como buscando a alguien en específico. Traían armas y disparaban por los pasillos a diestra y siniestra. Butters se había quedado totalmente paralizado, incrédulo de lo que ocurría. Kenny bajó la mirada, lo suponía, lo sabía, había predicho y lo esperaba.

El sonido de los ritos llego rápidamente a os oídos del pequeño Stoch, aumentando el trauma que de por sí ya causa escuchar un arma de fuego. Muchos de los que estaban en los pasillos eran impactados por las balas. Uno de ellos, Token Black. Una bala le atravesó el estómago y luego otra lo golpeó en el pecho. Dejándolo herido en el suelo. Los pisos de color rojo se volvieron un mar del mismo color, la sangre había empezado a caer al pasillo que estaban en desnivel. Estancándose entre el jardín y el pasillo. Los ojos de Butters estaban vacíos, era como si su alma se hubiera escapado de su cuerpo. Kenny se volteó a verlo y lo sacudió. Olvidándose de la actitud tierna que siempre tuvo con él.

— ¡Butters!

El mencionado regresó como si lo estuvieran despertando. Los gritos volvieron a retumbar en sus oídos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Miró a Kenny con un miedo que ningún humano debía experimentar. El chico pobre tomó la mano del otro y dijo.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien, recuerda que todo estará bien

— ¿Cómo va a estarlo?

— ¡Es él! — gritó uno de los malos, apuntando a Kenny

Todos los de negro le apuntaron directamente al pecho. Butters miraba asustado a Kenneth. Él levantó las manos y se alejó un poco de Stoch, quien cayó al suelo de rodillas, impactado por lo que veía ¿En qué mierda se había metido Kenny?

—Estoy seguro de que es él ¡Disparen!

Miles de balas impactaron el pecho y espalda de Kenny y algunas otras en sus brazos o sus piernas. Kenneth cayó al suelo mientras la sangre escurría de las heridas. Los de negro continuaron disparando a los pasillos y adentro de los salones. A Leopold le tomó unos segundos asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. En cuanto su cabeza dio clic, gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡No! ¡Kenny!

Se acercó al cuerpo del rubio que amaba. Lo levantó y puso su cabeza en sus piernas.

—Kenny…

El rubio ojiazul sonrió y abrió lentamente los ojos.

—Kenny ¿Cómo…?

— ¿No lo supones Leopold?

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Calma, te lo diré, pero antes debo decir otra cosa

— ¿Qué cosa Kenny?

—Te amo, Leopold

Las mejillas de Butters se pusieron rojas y lo besó luego de decirle "También te amo". Lo besó por fin, luego de tantas cosas lo besaba. El sonido de los gritos y balazos se hizo lejano.

El ruido de las puertas del paraninfo siendo derrumbadas los interrumpió, voltearon a ver incrédulos lo que acaba de entrar al cerrado lugar.

Todos los alumnos giraron viendo a los hombres encapuchados entrar al lugar con armas. Craig supo que pasaba en un segundo. Un instante antes, hizo que Tweek se agachara, luego los disparos comenzaron.

El sonido retumbaba más fuerte por ser un espacio cerrado, los gritos parecían de una película de terror, un grito generaba un eco, los doscientos cincuenta gritos se convirtieron en quinientos. Craig y Tweek se refugiaron en el pasillo, tirados en el frío piso.

Tweak estaba temblando más que nunca, peor que un martillo en una construcción. Su psicosis estaba a flor de piel, sus ojos no se fijaban en nada. El alma del chico rubio se había escapado por un segundo de su cuerpo. Craig notó esto y quedó petrificado, sabía que lo de Tweek era grave pero no pensó que tanto.

Los cristales de las ventanas del paraninfo se rompieron totalmente. Craig logró ver por entre dos asientos. La profesora de química yacía muerta en el escenario. Una bala le había perforado la cabeza. A su lado estaba su ayudante favorito, Clyde Donovan, se retorcía de dolor por dos heridas de bala en el pecho. Empezaba a escupir sangre. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, Clyde era su amigo ¡Mierda! no, no podía perder a Tweek también, se acercó más a él e hizo lo único que pensó podría regresarlo a la realidad. Besó suavemente su mejilla. El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, sus pómulos ardieron y sus ojos se fijaron en Tucker.

—C-Craig — logró articular Tweek

Al parecer los sonidos de las balas llegaron a sus oídos, se estremeció y acercó más a Tucker.

—Tengo m-miedo

—Calma, todo estará bien

Los gritos continuaban, las balas rebotaban contra los asientos mientras que los hombres seguían disparado sin saber que la mayoría de los presentes ya había muerto.

Tweek temblaba sin control en los brazos de su amado Craig, había estado a punto de decirle.

— ¿Qué ibas a decirme…Tweek? — inquirió Craig

Ambos estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. La situación había hecho que los dos estuvieran a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. El rubio se pintó de rojo mientras trataba de hablar.

—Craig… tu me gustas — dijo sin tartamudear

La ráfaga de disparos aumentó, Tweek cerró los ojos, a punto de gritar. Pero Tucker le cerró la boca con un beso. Los ojos verdes de Tweek se abrieron de par en par. La mano de Craig rodeó la cintura del rubio. El pequeño rubio abrazó la nuca de Craig uniéndose aún más a él. El ruido de los disparos comenzó a hacerse más y más lejano, todo desapareció cuando los labios de su gran amor tocaron los suyos.

Ya nada tenía forma, ya nada importaba. El mundo se estaba cayendo ahí afuera y ellos estaban como si anda. Ese maravilloso instante eclipsó por completo ese gran momento de dolor que ocurría a su alrededor. Algo bueno de lo malo. Se separaron por falta de aire.

—M-mi primer b-beso ¡Gah! — dijo Tweek

—Y aquí va el segundo — dijo Craig volviendo a besarlo

Pip alzó la vista de golpe. Clavó sus ojos en Damien incrédulo de lo que acababa de decir. La ira ahora dibujaba la cara de la profesora. Iba a continuar su discurso cuando un sonido hueco resonó a lo lejos, se hizo más y más fuerte hasta que se escuchó el vidrio romperse.

Una certera bala rompió el cristal y terminó incrustada en la cabeza de la profesora de español, matándola al instante antes los asustados ojos del chico inglés. Ella cayó al piso con un ruido sordo, del hoyo en su frente comenzó a brotar más y más sangre. Damien se había sorprendido, pero sabía que si él no reaccionaba, Pip no lo lograría. Tomó su mano e hizo que se agachara, las balas inundaron el pequeño salón. Todas y cada una de ellas entraba por las ventanas de éste. Damien abrazó fuertemente a Pip y creó un pequeño campo de fuerza alrededor de los dos. Pip seguía sin despegar los ojos de la profesora, muerto de miedo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, quería gritar, llorar, era lo que quería. Pero ni siquiera eso podía hacer; el miedo era mucho más poderoso que esa enorme necesidad de llorar.

—Pip… Pip… — lo regresó a la realidad Damien — tranquilízate, todo estará bien

—Ella está muerta

—Era su hora — respondió secamente Damien

Pip vio fijamente a esos ojos rojos, como preguntando ¿Por qué acaba de ocurrir esto? Oh, si Damien supiera la respuesta de eso. Sería tan feliz de poder decírsela a su verdadero amor. Pero al respuesta a su interrogante era tan desconocida para él como lo era para cualquier mortal. Su padre nunca le había querido decir nada de eso ¡Si ni siquiera le advirtió de esto!

Damien no supo contestar, excepto de esta manera. Unió sus labios con Pip por segunda vez en ese lugar. Para el inglés fue una verdadera sorpresa y más cuando todo el sonido se empezaba a esfumar. Fue una verdadera bendición para el sentir esos dulces labios y que eso lo apartara tan bien de todo su sufrimiento. Entonces Damien rompió ese contacto para decirle lo que durante tantos años esperó.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio, Pip?

La respuesta a eso fue un dulce "Claro" seguido por un beso mucho más prolongado y llenos de sentimiento, felices, rodeados de muerte y devastación. Escucharon pasos acercándose. Al salón entraron muchos hombres vestidos de negro y con la cara cubierta que quedaron petrificados al ver el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Qué están esperando? — Dijo el que parecía ser el líder — dispárenles ahora mismo

Las balas rebotaron en el campo de fuerza y les dieron a los hombres hiriéndolos en las piernas o los brazos, incluido el líder de ellos. Decidieron salir del salón para buscar un lugar más seguro, peor en la puerta un chico se les interpuso. Pip quedó mudo al verlo. Gregory, el chico que había estado en la escuela hace tiempo. El novio de Christophe. Se les quedó viendo n minuto y luego se hizo a un lado bajando la mirada. Como si se disculpara por lo que estaba haciendo. Pip vio por última vez a su ex compañero, sabiendo que nunca más en su vida lo volvería a ver.

Sintió unas lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos cuando se alejó y vio como su amigo se quedaba ahí parado, aun que eso no borraba el hecho de que acababa de matar a su maestra de español.

En una fracción de segundo reaccionó, el sonido de los autos y del metal cayéndose fue lo último que escuchó antes de tocar el río suelo de la oficina del director y oír el sonido del cristal rompiéndose en miles de pedazos.

Le habían advertido miles de veces y ahora estaba pasando, la única razón por la que vivía eran los demás y estos eran ahora atacados por miles de balas que perforaban sus cuerpos y los privaban de la vida y al mismo tiempo, le quitaban vida al propio Eric.

Los cristales del piso le cortaron un poco cuando se arrastró para asomarse por la entreabierta pared. Los gritos de los demás retumbaban en sus oídos ¡Mierda! todo esto había sido su culpa, él había podido evitarlo y claro que no lo hizo. Lo que le molestaba no era eso, él siempre hacía lo mismo, lo que le irritaba era el hecho de que eso le importaba más de lo que él quería.

Le estaban arrebatando la vida a casi todos los estudiantes de la escuela y también a él ¡Jodido Scott Ternoman! Todo era culpa de ese idiota juego de siempre, jugaba con él ¿Pero qué culpa tenían los demás? Pobre, pobre de Eric Cartman. Si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado tanto de Scott. Si esa relación no hubiera surgido hace años no hubiera ocurrido la pelea y ahora no estarían muriendo tantas personas. Pero el hubiera no existe y nada podía cambiar el instante que estaba viviendo. Un simple instante para él pero que en realidad fueron treinta largos minutos en los que las ráfagas de vals no dejaron a nadie a salvo a lo largo de la escuela preparatoria de South Park. La policía no llegaba. Y no lo haría. Porque estaban rescatando a Scott en ese preciso instante.

**8:30 AM (Han pasado 30 minutos)**

Luego de permanecer esos treinta largos minutos en la habitación detrás de las escaleras, los disparos terminaron y pudieron salir de ahí. Los hombres se retiraban en las mismas camionetas negras. Se fueron luego de hacer tanto daño, así como así. Unas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Kyle al ver a sus compañeros tirados en el piso, unos heridos y otros obviamente habían muerto ya. Stan no podía creerlo, sentía que estaba en la escena de alguna película de horror y que el director gritaría corte de un momento a otro. Pero eso no ocurriría. Lo que acababa de vivir nada en el mundo podría borrarlo. Y no hablaba solo de lo malo, sino también de esa hermosa confesión que fue como una flor de lirio creciendo en un pantano.

— ¿Por qué…? — preguntó Kyle al aire

Stan lo abrazó para calmar un poco el golpeado corazón del niño judío. No lo veía tan mal desde que necesitó ese riñón y su madre se lo negaba, poniendo todas sus esperanzas en la medicina natural. Pero no estaba solo y él se encargaría de denotárselo. Se acercó y dijo.

—Ya pasó todo, novio mío…

Las mejillas de Kyle se pusieron de un rojo aún más intenso que el de su cabello. Vio a Stan a los ojos y una gran paz entró en su corazón. Se había enamorado de Stan mucho más de lo que había pensado al inicio. Eso lo hacía el chico más feliz del mundo a pesar de haber vivido algo que nadie, absolutamente nadie merece vivir. De la prefectura vieron que salían algunos maestros, respiraron un poco cuando les dijeron que la ambulancia y la policía venían para acá. Eso no repararía el enorme daño ya hecho, pero al menos esa herida podía recibir un pequeño beso de cariño para cerrarse.

Increíblemente ninguna otra bala impactó al pequeño Butters ni a su ahora novio, Kenny. El joven Stoch acariciaba los cabellos rubios de su amor mientras le decía palabras de aliento. Había logrado controlar un poco las heridas que más sangraban del chico. La ambulancia no tardaría en llegar, estaba seguro de ellos. Los disparos habían cesado y la tristeza flotaba en el flotaba en el ambiente. Butters pudo ver en el pasillo a Token. Este lo veía todavía respirando un poco, pero casi se daba por vencido ¿Por qué tardaba tanto la ambulancia?

Las plegarias de todos los sobrevivientes fueron escuchadas y las sirenas de las ambulancias resonaron en toda la avenida. Nunca en la historia del pequeño pueblo había pasado algo parecido. No cabían tantos heridos en el hospital, pero no los dejarían morir en esos pasillos que todos los días los veían pasar. Llenos de sueños, ideales e ilusiones. Unas lágrimas escapaban de Leopold al pensar en todo esto, tantos sueños que acababan de ser truncados por un solo movimiento de dedos ¿Qué criatura podría ser capaz de aceptar tanta destrucción?

—De nada sirve pesar en eso Leopold — le dijo Kenny levantando apretando la mano de su amor

—Pero no lo puedo evitar — dijo él soltando un sollozo

Los paramédicos llegaron por montones, unos de ellos se acercaron al herido Kenny y lo subieron a una camilla. Butters no le soltaba la mano en ningún momento. Cuando iban a subir a la ambulancia uno de los paramédicos se volteó y dijo.

— ¿Qué eres de él?

—Soy su novio — pudo decir por primera vez Butters

La ambulancia arrancó a toda velocidad, cada segundo era importante si se quería vivir.

Finalmente el paraninfo quedó en total silencio, luego unos pequeños lamentos resonaron en la sala. Los sobrevivientes que pedían ayuda por sus vidas. Craig se sentó en la silla donde se suponía verían la conferencia estaba boquiabierto, no podía asimilar que en una fracción de segundo todo lo planeado dio un giro tan macabro. Tenía a Tweek tomado de la mano y sentía los pequeños espasmos en el cuerpo del chico rubio. A lo lejos, logró ver el cuerpo de Clyde que aún movía un poco el pecho, algo casi imposible luego de treinta minutos de haber recibido esos balazos. El cuerpo de la maestra pervertida yacía en el escenario, exhibiéndose a todos los que ahí entraran. También había algunos afortunados ilesos. Pobres almas, esa maestra había trabajado toda su vida para dar clases en ese lugar. Para morir en el ese mismo lugar en ese momento.

La vida era una maldita mierda en tantos instantes, pero en otro de verdad era la mejor amiga de todos. Volteó a ver a Tweek con una sonrisa que desconcertó al rubio.

— ¿P-por qué s-sonríes, Craig? ¡Gah!

—Al menos algo bueno salió de lo malo — dijo viendo sus manos entrelazadas

Las mejillas del rubio ardieron de nuevo. Craig ya no pudo contener las lágrimas en los ojos y besó a Tweek de nuevo, sintiéndose la persona más feliz de todo el jodido planeta. Muchas de estas cosas ocurrían en otros lugares, nunca pensaron que les podría ocurrir a ellos.

Los paramédicos y algunos maestros sobrevivientes entraron al paraninfo a recoger a todos los heridos y personas que habían quedado ilesas. Entre ellas los afortunados Craig y Tweek Tucker. Pero ¿Qué sería del pobre Clyde Donovan?

Se habían refugiado en los laboratorios de biología y química hasta que por fin el fuego cesó. Al salir de estos la imagen era demasiado horrible, cuerpos regados por aquí y por allá. Los gritos de los heridos, todo era demasiado espantoso. Damien se repetía una pregunta, una y otra vez, incapaz de encontrar la respuesta. Primero en contraría la respuesta a la pregunta de Pip que a le suya ¿Quién demonios era capaz de tanta maldad? Ni siquiera su padre, Satanás, el Dios del mal era capaz de hacerle eso a tantos niños adolescentes que estaban llevando a cabo su día normal, su lucha por ser mejores y tener un futuro. Uno que ya se les había arrebatado. Bueno, quizás si era capaz, pero no con los amigos de su hijo.

Sintió húmedos los ojos y una pequeña lágrima rodó por su mejilla dejándole una sensación fría cuando sopló el viento. Fría como lo que sus ojos rojos veían. Pip estaba igual, si no es que peor. La escuela parecía un campo de guerra ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué sentía que todo eso era en parte su culpa?

— ¿Quién causó todo esto? — preguntó Pip

—Creo tener una idea — dijo Damien bajando la mirada y deseando que no fuera lo que estaba pensando

Bajaron lentamente las escaleras del laboratorio, la sangre pintaba las grises banquetas que había ahí. Las canchas de voleibol estaban devastadas, un balón ponchado por las balas a un lado del cuerpo del jugador que iba a realizar el saque cuando las balas lo privaron de la vida. Una compasión enorme nació en Pip y en Damien. Nada de eso debió haber sucedido.

Los maestros que quedaron vivos los vieron y les pidieron que fueran al hospital, por si las dudas. Ellos no opusieron resistencia todo con tal de salir de esa horrible escena que ningún ojo debe ver.

Se puso de pie cortándose un poco las rodillas. Abrió la puerta de la ahora destruida oficina. Muchos maestros bajaban las escaleras, atemorizados. Afortunados ellos que no estuvieron cuando esta masacre empezó. El ver los cueros muertos no ayudó nada a su pobre estado mental. Esto debía de ser una terrible pesadilla, esperaba poder despertar de ella en cualquier momento, pero los lamentos eran demasiado reales. Apretó los puños consciente de que todo eso había sido totalmente su culpa, suya y de ese bastardo hijo de puta de Scott Ternoman. Maldecía con toda su alama el día en que ese pendejo se había cruzado en su camino. Si no hubiera sido tan idiota cuando lo engañó con el vello púbico, si no se hubiera enamorado tanto de él.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó una maestra de psicología

Cartman respiraba cada vez más agitadamente, estaba al borde del infarto. Y le hubiera dado, de no ser porque logró distinguir a la pareja de súper mejores amigos a lo lejos. Estaban totalmente ilesos, eso le tranquilizó lo suficiente como para seguir de pie y buscar otros sobrevivientes entre el montón de cuerpo y de sangre que había en cada rincón del lobby.

Vio cuando Craig y Tweek salieron también ilesos del paraninfo. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. No lo soportó un segundo más y dejó, por primera vez en su vida, esa imagen fría y calculadora por una persona que acababa de ser herida profundamente en el corazón.

Cayó al piso de rodillas, provocando que las cortaduras en estas le dolieran y sangraran más. Lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, él debía haber muerto… no, no debía haber muerto. Él era el único que podía darle su merecido a Scott y esta vez no sería tan marica como la anterior. Esta vez acabaría con todo.

**2:00 PM (Han pasado 6 horas)**

Kenny estaba recostado en la cama del hospital cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Adelante

Butters era quien tocaba, junto con otras tres parejas que habían sobrevivido. En el pequeño sillón, en la esquina del cuarto estaba un chaleco antibalas, lo único que evito que Kenny murieras. Aunque sí que recibió unas buenas heridas en los brazos y las piernas. Pero nada que no pudiera curarse.

—Venimos a visitarte Kenny — dijo Kyle a su amigo

—Y también por algo más — completó Damien ganándose una mirada fea de los demás que le decían que era muy pronto para preguntar eso

—Sé que por eso vinieron, pero creo que no seré yo quien les explique eso ¿O no, Cartman?

Todos voltearon a ver a la puerta. El mismísimo Eric Cartman estaba en el marco de ésta, viendo a sus amigos. Todavía tenía los ojos rojos de tanto haber llorado.

—Gracias por hacerte pasar por mí, Kenneth — agradeció el castaño

— ¿Para qué son los amigos? — dijo Kenny restándole importancia

—Creo que se merecen una buena explicación

Cartman comenzó con su relato. Las reacciones fueron muy diversas, la ira llenó a Damien y a Kyle. La lástima a Butters y a Pip. La sorpresa a Stan y Craig y el miedo al pequeño Tweek. Kenny miraba hacia la ventana, sin poder evitar recordar la seria de eventos que los orillaron a esto. Cartman había cambiado su foto de archivo por la de Kenny, por eso los matones que mandó Scott lo conocieron por el archivo del jefe y pensaron que era Cartman en lugar de Kenny.

Las dudas se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco. Pero las emociones iniciales habían cambiado por una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué nos atacaron a nosotros?

—Porque son lo más importante para mí…

Todos menos Butters lo miraron sin convencerse. Leopold era el único al que Eric había acudido cuando Kyle se había mudado a San Francisco y comprendía que era exactamente lo que había dicho Eric.

—Créanle — dijo al fin — si le importamos de verdad

Pero ¿Quién culparía a los chicos? Luego de todas las veces que había sido un verdadero gordo de mierda nadie le creería que en realidad le importaban. Para Cartman todo era un interés propio. Hasta su propio cariño a los chicos era en realidad un querer propio.

— ¿Sabes cuantos murieron por ti? — preguntó Kyle

—Créeme que me lo imagino y no necesito saber, con los que vi en el lobby fue suficiente para que no pueda dormir en resto de mi vida

Kyle seguía viéndolo con un enorme enojo, le había mentido tantas veces ese saco de mierda que le era casi imposible creerle de nuevo. Pip y Tweek se miraron entre ellos, también habían sido muy dañados por Cartman y también les costaba confiar en él. Pero algo les decía que esta vez decía la verdad. Craig y Damien no podían creer lo que había oído pero esa parecía la única razón lógica de lo que había hecho Cartman. Stan se puso a analizar la situación. Era amigo de Eric desde que tenía uso de razón y por más ilógica que sonara su respuesta en el fondo sabía que no mentía y ese algo era Kenny. No hubiera ayudado a la bola de grasa si no lo hubiera visto realmente desesperado. Toda su vida había sufrido por una o por otra razón, entre ellas una madre puta y no tener un padre ¿Quién no se volvía una mierda en esas circunstancias? ¿Y aún así había tratado de remediar las cosas encarcelando a la mayor amenaza del pueblo, Scott Ternoman? Aunque el tiro le salió por la culata.

— ¿Y qué esperas de nosotros? — preguntó Marsh

—No quiero su perdón, solo su comprensión… porque sé que nadie podría perdonarme por lo que hice

— ¿Te entregarás a la policía? — preguntó Tucker

—No lo sé, aún tengo una última cosa por hacer antes de ser capturado o asesinado. El marica de Ternoman se dará cuenta de que a quien le dispararon a matar no fue el verdadero Cartman

Eric se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación donde se encontraban las personas a las cuales había cambiado la vida.

—Tengo que decirles una última cosa

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó secamente Damien

—Clyde y Token murieron de camino al hospital

La noticia cayó como un balde de agua fría a todos. Claramente vieron como las lágrimas bajaban de los ojos de Cartman mientras este cerraba la puerta. Sabía, ahora más que nunca, jamás lo perdonarían en la vida. Pero Scott no se quedaría feliz como si nada.

Los sollozos comenzaron a escucharse en la habitación del hospital. El más devastado era Craig Tucker, eran sus mejores amigos, siempre se había juntado con ellos, habían sido el segundo cuarteto de South Park y ahora este se había roto para siempre. Ellos no despertarían de ese sueño. Nunca más volvería a escuchar la voz de Token al cantar y jamás volvería a ver la tonta sonrisa de Clyde.

Era suficiente, Cartman se había quedado con los brazos cruzados mucho tiempo. Ya atacaron lo que más quería, ahora Scott se las vería con él. Caminó por un sendero conocido, donde años antes le arrebataron sus dieciséis dólares. La casa seguía exactamente igual, excepto claro, que los señores Ternoman ya no la habitaban.

—Cerdito — dijo Scott abriendo la puerta. Eric no tuvo ni que tocar el timbre — te has tardado

Cartman no dijo nada, entró a la casa, con ambas manos en la chaqueta.

—Pensé que serías más sensato, veo que me he equivocado

Se giró para ver a su medio hermano y fue sorprendido por un beso. Scott se dejó llevar, devolviéndole la acción al castaño. Durante tantos años había deseado probar los labios de su hermanito menor y por fin lo hacía. Cartman lo empujó a los dos segundos. Completamente rojo.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto? — Preguntó Ternoman ladinamente — ¿Quieres perder tu virginidad hoy?

—Me temo que moriré virgen — dijo Cartman sacando una pistola, poniéndosela en la sien

— ¡No! — gritó Scott aterrado

Cartman apretó los puños.

—Te dije lo mismo muchas veces y nunca me escuchaste Ternoman. No me importa morir pero a ti sí. También tienes un punto débil y ese soy yo ¡Eric Ternoman!

—Deja de portarte como un estúpido — masculló Scott, totalmente acorralado — no hagas una locura, cerdito. Baja la puta pistola

—Tú jamás me darás órdenes — sentenció Cartman a punto de jalar el gatillo

Un disparó retumbó en toda la cuadra. Algunos vecinos salieron de sus casas, buscando la causa del ruido. Veía de la casa de los Ternoman.

**2:30 PM (Han pasado 6 horas y 30 minutos)**

* * *

**¿Hubo una balacera? Sí**

**¿Fue dentro de la escuela? No pero fue en la avenida frente a la escuela**

**¿Hubo muertos? Alumnos no, civiles que cruzaban por ahí, sí**

**¿Nos retuvieron en el lobby hasta que pasara? Sí, y éramos muchos**

**Exageré un poco el final, pero es mi forma de protestar contra las balaceras. Mi ciudad era tranquila hasta el 2011. Y el 12 de Octubre es el segundo día más especial de mi vida (Ese día supe que podía terminar de escribir historias, en vez de dejarlas a la mitad, abandonadas. Y de no haber sucedido no escribiría en fanfiction) así que, al pasar algo así prácticamente frente a mi en un día tan especial, me llenó de coraje. Dedico este fic a las personas que murieron aquel día en distintos puntos de la ciudad. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario es bienvenido con un review. **


	12. Epílogo: 131496 horas

**Hemos llegado al final, después de un impactante capítulo. No esperaba que esta historia tuviera éxito, la subí solo por estar presente. Y me alegra que les haya gustado leer un poco más sobre mi y mi vida escolar. **

**No pensé que la muerte de Clyde y Token afectara tanto ¿Por qué los maté? La verdad no tengo idea, era una chica de quince años que empezaba a escribir y creí que eso le daría más drama. **

**Le dedico este capítulo a todas las personas que siguieron la historia desde el inicio hasta el final. Espero que les haya dado en qué pensar. Quizás dejé el final un poco abierto pero no podía definirlo todo, le quitaba el aire misterioso que deseaba mantener. **

**South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. **

* * *

**Epílogo: 131496 horas **

**Lunes 12 de Octubre del 2026 – 7:50 AM (Han pasado 131495 horas y 50 minutos)**

Quince años han pasado desde la masacre en la Preparatoria de South Park y la herida aún sigue abierta. La escuela reanudó las clases el semestre siguiente y no se ha detenido hasta ahora. Cada año se realiza una ceremonia para recordar a los alumnos que murieron en la institución. Y cada año se pueden escuchar algunos lamentos de las almas que se quedaron penando en la escuela. Cada año era la misma historia.

Los alumnos sobrevivientes son invitados, pero casi todos rechazan la invitación, temerosos de sus recuerdos. Pero ocho sobrevivientes siempre están en la ceremonia. En primera fila, dispuestos a recordar una y otra vez lo que les ocurrió en esa escuela. La razón de ellos, de no haber pasado lo que pasó nada de sus vidas sería como era ahora. Y aunque suene mal, si les dieran a escoger. Volverían a vivirlo.

Uno de los ocho era Kyle Broflovski. A los 19 años se convirtió en un famoso abogado en la ciudad de Nueva York. Había participado en algunos de los casos más famosos y más controversiales de la historia de la ciudad. Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él. Aunque aún no aprobaba por completo la relación que el pelirrojo sostenía con Stanley Marsh. Eso nunca detuvo al famoso abogado. Sus trabajos en esa ciudad le habían hecho conseguir una gran fortuna, pero continuaba viviendo con la misma sencillez que ese pueblo montañés que lo vio nacer. Y sí, a veces se le salía lo de Jersey pero qué más daba, esa ciudad era el mejor lugar para vivir, claro; después del pequeño South Park.

Bajaba del auto y los recuerdos eran lo primero que lo golpeaba, aún antes del viento otoñal.

Otro de los ocho era Stanley Marsh. Un famoso científico que vivía también en la ciudad de Nueva York, al lado de su pareja sentimental, Kyle Broflovski. Se había convertido no solo en geólogo, sino también en un importante biólogo. Sus experimentos podrían ayudar a hacer las curas de muchas enfermedades que aún asolaban a los habitantes de la tierra. Pero ningún día de esos quince años los pasó sin recordar el incidente de la escuela. Al principio se entristecía, pero sus recuerdos siempre se terminaban con una enorme sonrisa y el sabor de los labios de Kyle sobre los suyos por primera vez. Solo regresaba a South Park en esa época del año. Cuando realmente merecía la pena de volver a cruzar esos pasillos desiertos.

Salió del auto luego de Kyle y cerró la puerta. Todo se veía igual que ese día, incluso le hacía pensar que en cualquier segundo esos autos cruzarían la reja.

El tercero de estos sobrevivientes era Kenny McCormick, un cantante famoso que vivía en San Diego, California. Con el doctor Stoch. Su carrera había despegado al salir de la preparatoria pero aún así estudió en la universidad la carrera de administración. Su dinero también era mucho, pero vivía en una casa muy humilde y mantenía a sus padres que tanto lo maltrataban de niño. No pasaba un solo día sin que se preguntara ¿Qué había sido de su mejor amigo Eric Cartman? No lo había vuelto a ver desde que salió del cuarto de hospital dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. Supuso que lo había logrado, porque nunca más se volvió a escuchar un disparo en todo el pueblo.

Llegaba caminando a la escuela, como lo había hecho todos los días que estudió en ese lugar. Aunque aún podía oler la sangre que había en el piso y sus ropas aquel día.

El cuarto de estos chicos era el reconocido doctor Leopold Stoch. Que también vivía en San Diego, California. Sus estudios lo llevaron a encontrar un mejor tratamiento contra el cáncer, salvando miles de vidas. Tal vez tratando de reponer todas las que vio morir. Sus padres se enojaron con él el día de su graduación de la universidad, cuando se enteraron de su relación con Kenny. Luego se arrepintieron totalmente al ver la cantidad de dinero que su hijo ganaba, pero el orgullo del señor Stoch le impidió pedirle perdón a su hijo, negándose a humillarse así. Por lo que ni Kenny ni Butters tuvieron que preocuparse por ellos de nuevo. Cada año decidía volver a la escuela para no olvidar la razón por la que su vida era sí, la razón por la que su vida estaba hecha así de resplandeciente.

Caminaba al lado de Kenny, como hubiera deseado caminar todos los días en la preparatoria. La muerte seguía presente, con una tenue neblina que estaba posándose poco a poco.

El quinto de ellos era el creador del videojuego del momento, Craig Tucker. Quien vivía en Seattle desde que se graduó de la universidad. Su pasión normal por los videojuegos mezclada con su actitud promedio lo llevó a crear el juego de video que les agradaría a todas las personas normales como él. El dinero le había llovido y muchos paparazzi lo perseguían, pero el continuaba en su vida común y corriente, viviendo con la persona que amaba. Tweek Tweak. Sus padres no dijeron nada al enterarse de la sexualidad de su hijo, tal vez porque nada de lo que dijeran podía cambiar ese hecho. Su hermanita Ruby vivía un poco lejos de él, en Chicago, pero aún se hablaba y veían de vez en cuando.

Craig estacionaba el auto afuera de la escuela, tal y como siempre lo había hecho su padre. Miró por última vez el volante antes de abrir la puerta.

El sexto era el más maniático de todos. El dueño de la compañía de café más famosa. Tweek Tweak. Abrió su primera cafetería en Seattle y fue un éxito rotundo. Ahora había una de ellas en cada ciudad de los Estados Unidos. Había obtenido un talento innato y mezclado con su experiencia en cuanto al café se trata consiguió la receta del mejor de todos. Pero eso lo hacía por mero hobby, porque lo único que Tweek necesitaba para ser feliz era estar al lado de Craig. Cosa que hacía todos los días. Su vida había dado un vuelvo hace quince años y no podía ser más feliz que nunca. Incluso sus nervios se recuperaron un poco. Casi ya no temblaba y lograba hablar con muchísima más claridad.

Craig le abrió la puerta, al salir del auto un escalofrío recorrió cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y no era para menos, el aura de muerte pintaba el lugar.

El séptimo de ellos vivía en la ciudad de Londres. Así es, el anticristo vivía en la ciudad de Londres. Se convirtió en un político muy influyente en ese lugar, a punto de ser el primer ministro. Creo que hay que agradecerle a Pip el habérselo llevado de América, el anticristo de presidente no era algo muy bonito de imaginar. Pero la tranquilidad de Gran Bretaña era lo que él y sobre todo su padre, necesitaban para ser un poco más felices. Aunque todo lo que Damien podría necesitar era a Pip a su lado. La vida en Europa tal vez lo había alejado de todos sus amigos pero no logró borrar el recuerdo de ese día que era vuelto a vivir cada vez que veía el fuego.

Damien miraba las dos puertas enormes que había en aquella escuela, recordando cuando las cruzó ese día, el día en que su vida dio un giro positivo.

El último, pero no el menos importante, era Philip Pirrup. El dueño de la compañía restaurantera más famosa de todo el país. Se hizo un experto culinario y le agradaba mucho vivir con Damien. El padre de éste y él había congeniado más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado o deseado. La comunicación con Estados Unidos tal vez era mucho menor pero el lazo invisible de la tragedia siempre estaría atado con hierro a él. No era algo de lo que podía escapar con facilidad, era algo que moriría contigo. Pero qué más daba. El cuerdo de las balas se fundía con el de Gregory, extrañaba mucho a su amigo pero nunca más lo había visto. Más de una vez lo buscó, sin éxito.

Tomó la mano de Damien mientras cruzaban las dos grandes puertas y atravesaban el jardín adornado de negro en señal de pena y luto.

Los ocho chicos se encontraron en el lobby, las sonrisas invadieron todos los rostros, seguido por los abrazos y las palabras de alegría.

—No puedo creer que han pasado quince años — dijo Craig viendo el paraninfo que ahora estaba en perfecto estado

— ¿Y crees que yo sí, Tucker? — dijo McCormick con su vista fija en el patio de los nones

—Ojalá ellos estuvieron aquí — dijo Kyle viendo las fotos de los que cayeron ese día

Ahí, en esa pared, una junto a la otra estaban las fotos de Token y Clyde. Exactamente iguales a la última vez que los vieron. Bueno, sin contar cuando Craig y Butters vieron como se desangraban.

— ¿Por qué tenían que morir? — preguntó Leopold

—Ni siquiera Damien puede responder eso — dijo Pip

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar, pero ninguno de ellos tenía la menor presa de entrar a ese lugar lleno de personas que decían comprender lo que sentía cuando nunca lo harían. Nadie puede comprender el horror que es oír eso sin vivirlo antes. Tweek miraba fijamente las fotos de las dos maestras que murieron ese día. La maestra pervertida de química era una de ellas, junto con la de español. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando escuchó sus comentarios sugestivos para su ahora novio Craig. Damien también observaba en silencio la foto de su maestra, sin duda era una buena persona, una que tuvo muy mala suerte.

—Creo que deberíamos entrar — interrumpió Stan los pensamientos tristes de todos. Él no deseaba pensar ni un segundo más en eso, ya tendrían que aguantarse todos las dos horas y media de una ceremonia que nunca lograría atrapar el verdadero sentimiento de lo ocurrido

De pronto todos sintieron que los veían desde atrás. se voltearon y quedaron estupefactos. En la entrada al lobby, parado como si nada, estaba Eric Cartman. Se veía mucho más viejo y tenía una mirada experimentada, un intento de sonrisa en sus labios y unos ojos que estaban cristalinos. Les sonrió a los ocho chicos a los cuales había dañado más que nada. Luego se dio la vuelta y se despidió de la misma manera que siempre lo había hecho antes de ese día. Levantó la mano y dijo.

—Hasta mañana maricas

La frase los llenó de más paz que cualquiera que hubiera dicho antes.

—Hasta mañana culón — respondieron todos al unísono

Vieron como Cartman se perdía entre el paisaje que aún tenía un poco niebla, no sabían si lo volvería a ver. Y solo les quedaba una cosa por hacer. Vivir.

**8:00 AM (Han pasado 131496 horas)**

_Fin_


End file.
